Daddio
by TalksToSelf
Summary: Check the reviews, this is not your usual fluffy MPreg. After getting a letter in the post telling him that he and Kurogane are going to have a baby, Fay knows life won't be easy from now on.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Cracky Mpreg, only made excusable by the fact Fay's not quite human… and the fact I watched Kip Gets Knocked Up A Notch by Futurama… ehe. Also… I'm a little bit drunk. Drunk enough to type but not enough to spellcheck (hah my computer does that for me) and drunk enough to write but not care if it makes sense.

Chapter 1:

Fay looked more tousled than usual, and sat at the table half slumped before remembering he was supposed to make breakfast.  
"Are you okay Fay-san?"  
"Yes Syaoran-kun." The blond wizard mumbled, getting up with a groan and going to make food for the 'family'. Mokona was helping Sakura get dressed, and Kurogane was nowhere to be seen, leaving Syaoran (attempting to translate yesterday's newspaper) and Fay in the kitchen. "Did you sleep all right?"  
"No… I had a weird dream." Syaoran raised one hand to his eye thoughtfully, but quickly dropped it as the Clow Princess entered the room. Though she was clad in pyjamas, her bright smile and cheery attitude signalled she was wide awake. "Good morning Sakura-hime."  
"Morning Syaoran-kun, Fay-san." She chirped, unaware they'd just been discussing something serious.  
"Where is Kuro-wan?" Fay queried, peering over her shoulder.  
"Arguing with a man trying to deliver letters…" Sakura mumbled. "'There is nobody called 'big puppy' here, or anywhere on the planet'." She repeated, and the group could not hide the smiles that drew on their faces.

Kurogane (Mokona perched on his head) came in, threw today's paper on the table in front of Syaoran, and grumbled at the letter for 'big puppy', it was only a circular but it was bad that they'd been here long enough to get mail.  
"You signed me up for some damn newsletter didn't you." He complained to the blond wizard who was glowering at the breakfast as though it had just bitten him.  
"Did I?" He mumbled distractedly. "Possibly… I don't remember. Sorry Kuro-myuu." It was not usual for Fay to apologise for his reckless behaviour, but he was decidedly unpredictable at times… like now for instance. He didn't even seem to realise his sleeve was on fire. Panicking a little, Syaoran threw orange juice on it, which Fay blinked at.  
"Moron." Muttered Kurogane, taking a seat.  
"Sorry… I wasn't concentrating." Fay whispered, dabbing at his sleeve then pouring Syaoran a new glass of orange juice.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes Sakura-chan…" He assured her, batting his hand and dismissing her concern easily.  
"Liar." Kurogane accused, but didn't bother meeting his eyes as he buttered the bread, he didn't have to look at Fay to know that he was smiling broadly.

"Ano… Fay-san… if there's something on your mind…" She said nervously, looking very worried.  
"It's probably nothing." He promised, and began noisily serving the meals. Kurogane had noticed that whenever something bothered the magician… he covered it with noise. Whether he was running around like an idiot, yelling like an idiot or just generally clattering… silence seemed poison for the young man.  
"Delivery!" Mokona chirped suddenly, opening its mouth and expelling a ball of white energy.  
"Damnit don't do that at the table!" Kurogane growled.  
"It's a letter." Sakura mused, she couldn't read the writing on the envelope. Fay peered over.  
"Ahh… I was hoping this wouldn't come." He said with a sigh and a smile, he took the letter and pocketed it. "It's for me."  
"Aren't you going to open it?" Mokona queried.  
"No need… I already know what it says." The blond shook his head and sat down for breakfast, leaving the others curious about the mysterious letter. They didn't have to wait long however, because after breakfast Fay followed the others into the living room, absently eating a salami he'd stolen from the refridgerator. He sat with the letter, staring at it for a moment.

"Scared of it?" Kurogane grumbled, sitting down next to Syaoran and leafing through the translations in an attempt to find a lead on the feather. Fay shook his head.  
"It's not the letter I'm scared of." He flipped it open elegantly, blue eyes raking over the text. "Hyuu… thought so. Interdimensional mail is so slow nowadays." He sighed.  
"What does it say?" Sakura asked. Fay looked pensive for a moment, before peering over the letter at Sakura, innocently staring at him with her shivering green eyes.  
"In about 6 months I'm going to be a father." He announced. Sakura squeaked, Syaoran dropped the papers, Kurogane blinked and Mokona gasped.  
"To become a dad… you need to have had sex." Kurogane said eventually. "3 months ago we were in weirdosville, it didn't exist."  
"Outo TECHNICALLY existed… in the Edonis kingdom… but we were in capsules." Syaoran mused before remembering their were bigger matters. "How exactly does one manage to…"  
"I understand." Fay said thoughtfully. "If you don't want me to travel with you anymore, I'll only be a hindrance from now on." He grinned and cocked his head, closing his eyes in a very happy smile.  
"The hell… don't say stupid stuff." Kurogane grumbled.  
"Fay-san…" Syaoran whispered.  
"Don't be ridiculous Fay-san… whereas it's not really… within my morals." Sakura started but Fay held up a hand.

"Thank you all very much for judging me to that extent," He said playfully. "But the letter's not from a girl I've uh… been with." He blinked.  
"You don't make sense, y'know that?" Kurogane grumbled, picking up the papers that had been dropped and trying to sort through them.  
"It's from the high court of Valeria. I guess the automatic-magic mailing system still works." He mused, knowing there was nobody there to send mail, that the ancient spell must still be working.  
"Thought you were from Celes."  
"Kuro-rin you're interrupting me." Scolded the blond wizard shaking his head in disapproval. "Anyway the letter says I'm pregnant." This time Kurogane dropped the papers, and Sakura fell from her seat.  
"Fay-san…" Syaoran said tentatively. "You're a boy… you can't get pregnant."  
"Thank you for that gem of wisdom." The magician laughed. "But you're forgetting… I'm a wizard." He tapped his nose. "The magic of the olden days is dying out… after all you don't see as many dragons and demons around nowadays."  
"I disagree." Kurogane muttered bitterly causing Syaoran to flinch. He knew full well what that meant.  
"So, it's been bred into the generations for those with powerful magic, male or female, to fall pregnant when they fall in love." Fay explained, folding up the letter and putting it back into his pocket.

"Wouldn't've thought you were capable." Kurogane grunted. "Y'know, of falling in love?"  
"You know… if the letter hadn't confirmed it, I doubt I'd have believed it myself." He whispered weakly. It was somewhat of a shock.  
"Wait… if you're the father… who's the mother?" Syaoran asked suddenly, looking at Sakura worriedly. Fay laughed sadly, and shook his head. He allowed his hand to fall to his shirt, there was no indication whatsoever that he was pregnant.  
"The 'mother' is little more than a DNA donor, just because I love them doesn't mean they love me… and no it's not Sakura-chan." He added. Sakura smiled a little.  
"The 'mother' can be male right?" She asked. Fay smiled sweetly, knowing he'd been caught out by the cute little princess.  
"Am I that obvious?" With looks like his, his flirty attitude and general behaviour, Fay was quite obviously as straight as a rainbow, though he hadn't been aware it showed so much.

"Well I want you to stay with us!" Mokona said, hopping onto Fay's lap and cuddling his stomach enthusiastically, Fay stroked behind its ears gently.  
"Me too." Agreed the princess, her head nodding like a comical dashboard ornament. Syaoran looked hesitant, weighing up the pros and cons of Fay being pregnant.  
"We'll have to be very careful…" He warned.  
"It'll be dangerous." Sakura whispered. "But I don't see why he's anymore of a liability than me… who can't really do much… and I wander off sometimes too." She blushed and hid her head in her hands, embarrassing herself further.  
"He can stay." Kurogane shrugged, and gathered the papers _again._ "But he's not fighting."  
"Anything you say daddio!" Mokona chirped. Fay immediately began to cough, and Kurogane realised, as the children fussed over him, that Fay was not having a coughing fit for real…

He was just making noise.

A/n: Yes'm. Haha it's early morning. Also, I don't care if you review with OMFG MEN CAN'T GET PREGNANT. Because rum is good, and babies are cute!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Ugh… okay you know how sometimes you do stupid things, then regret them? This fanfic is one of them. I'm continuing for the few people who liked it. But I'm throwing in a few twists. Uh… deals with ideologically sensitive material.

Chapter 2:

If Fay hadn't announced it, the 'family' probably wouldn't have noticed much change in Fay that week (apart from the fact he was very slightly louder than usual). He had no apparent cravings, any bump he may have had was well hidden underneath his usual shirt, and he was as boisterous as ever.  
"Watch it!" Snapped Kurogane as Fay balanced tentatively on a chair to reach something from the top of the cupboard.  
"I'm fine." The blond said cheerily, hopping down.  
"Goddamnit it, get someone to do that for you." Growling and snatching the obtained coffee, Kurogane put it on the counter with a slight slam. Fay shrugged. "It can't be safe can it?"  
"Hm?" The look on his face clearly suggested he knew very well what he'd been doing was incredibly dangerous.  
"The…" Kurogane vaguely motioned to his stomach, general manspeak for baby.  
"Fine fine I won't climb anymore, mou you're no fun." Fay pouted in what was either a cute childish manner or an immature bratty stand up, knowing Fay it was the playful cute one.

"Not just that though… how do you intend to feed it?" Kurogane had to ask the obvious questions. "You've not exactly got the right equipment." Waving his hand in the direction of Fay's flat as an ironing board chest.  
"Formula and a bottle would work." Shrugged the blond as though he hadn't really thought it over much.  
"And what about birth, I'm fairly certain you don't have the equipment for that either," Kurogane leaned against the counter. Fay was a very feminine man, but a man none the less, theoretically it was impossible for him to birth a baby. The pregnant wizard opened his mouth to answer but then froze. His face contorted in what could have been panic, fear or sadness, before he grinned and shook it off, batting his hand.

"Syaoran-kun." He cooed, hurrying over to the living room table where Syaoran was sat hunched over notes of the weeks papers. "Any luck?" Kurogane blinked realising he'd just been blown off. He guessed it was something along the lines of not telling a pregnant woman she's getting big, sensitive subject. The thought of childbirth would scare him to death and he was braver.  
"The nearest thing I can find to a feather was a festival held a few weeks ago called 'Wings Of A Dream' but… that's not really helpful." He sighed depressedly, Mokona insisted there was a feather close by… usually trouble found them. It wasn't as though the feathers and the powers that surrounded them were normally inconspicuous.

* * *

"Where is Sakura-chan?" Fay asked, peering at the strange symbols (apparently Syaoran's language) on the pages of notes.  
"She went shopping an hour or so ago." The boy mumbled, checking his self made dictionary. Kurogane twitched the curtains in slight paranoia, even if this world was fairly calm: he didn't like the idea of the princess out alone with only the white thing (not that shopping was a dangerous sport). Fay was severely tempted to tease Kurogane on his fatherly behaviour, but it was hardly appropriate. Although the group hadn't openly discussed the identity of the baby's out of body father (and Sakura seemed to know on intuition), Fay was _almost _certain Kurogane knew: but he'd never outright ask him if he'd worked it out, as indirectly it would be a love confession… what a way to say it.  
"She'll be home soon I'm sure." He mumbled instead.  
"Like I care."  
"It's not good to lie Kuro-wan!" cheered Mokona as the two opened the door. It bounced straight out of Sakura's arms and kissed Kurogane on the cheek (much to Kurogane's irritation)

"You took too long." He grunted after a spirited game of try-his-damned-hardest-to-catch-and-kill-that-damn-flying-rabbit  
"Actually I was looking for a job…" Sakura said cheerfully. "I managed to get one as a waitress at Duklyon." (A/n: CLAMP fanatics are squeeing right now)  
"Sakura-hime, we really WON'T be here much longer." Syaoran promised hopelessly, appearing swamped in work.  
"Well I don't doubt that, but it'll be good for me to talk to the locals maybe I can get some information that's not in the papers." She chirped, setting down a bag. "And with Fay's baby on the way I thought some extra money would be..."  
"Sakura-chan that's REALLY not necessary." Fay breathed shaking his head.  
"She's right… it'll be expensive." Kurogane grumbled as though pissed off at the realisation they'd have another mouth to feed. It was hard enough supporting all five of them.  
"Bottles, cribs, diapers, pacifiers, toys, clothes, formula, baby monitors, teething rings, injections…" Syaoran began ticking them off on his fingers but ran out of fingers, then added slightly teasingly. "Ear-plugs. Babies are a lot of work."  
"I appreciate the…" Fay murmured.  
"Not like he's going to be able to work in that condition." Kurogane sighed, frankly once Fay began to show he probably shouldn't be seen in public at all (though Kurogane doubted that would stop him). "Guess we'll all have to work at it."  
"No problemo!" Sakura cheered, saluting happily.  
"Sure thing." Syaoran nodded and went back to his work as though he could care less about their financial situation when there were feathers to be had.  
"Mokona will do its absolutely best!" Sakura picked Mokona up and swung her.  
"GUYS!" Fay had to shout over the talking. Everyone stopped and stared at him, he could be loud sometimes but that seemed excessive. Hormones?

"Look… you shouldn't get so excited." He said eventually, sighing softly.  
"Complications are severely reduced after 3 months…" Syaoran added reassuringly, understanding that to have a life inside of him must be a bit scary.  
"And severely heightened when the father's an idiot." Kurogane pointed out, a subtle warning that Fay had to be careful. Sakura was cradling Mokona (using a plastic shopping bag as a blanket) like a baby, cooing and singing whilst rocking it. Fay felt a lump in his throat and gulped it down. The scene was absolutely touching... but surely not touching enough to make a man whimper like that?  
"That's not it." He shook his head, letting his hair flap about in a slightly undignified way, not taking his brilliant blue eyes from Sakura and Mokona's display of loving motherhood. "I… I've thought a lot about this and… _I'm not keeping the baby_." Fay stood up and went into his bedroom silently.

Sakura gasped and stared open mouthed at the door. Syaoran cringed and put his pen down. Kurogane looked at the door then snatched the bag-blanket causing Mokona to tumble out of Sakura's arms.  
"Don't do stupid stuff!" He scolded them, storming into the kitchen to make dinner. Normally it was Fay's job, but if he was being all moody-pregnant-lady in his room then Syaoran was next in line, he was working hard right now. So Kurogane would do it.  
"Fay-san… wasn't being serious was he?" Sakura whispered looking horrified.  
"Statistically… now isn't really a good time for him to be having a baby." Syaoran admitted biting his lip. Sakura's lip quivered. "Princess, it's his life and his decision." He said gently.  
"Should… we go talk to him?"  
"Sakura-hime, I care very much for Fay-san, but at the end of the day we are strangers… we don't get a decision." He too sounded upset about the situation, but knew it wasn't their place to intervene.  
"Couldn't Kurogane-san…"  
"Sakura-hime." Syaoran repeated sternly, and she burst into tears. 'It's because she's young' thought Syaoran sadly 'young girls always think babies are a wonderful blessing, but however sweet and cute if the situation is wrong… maybe Fay-san is doing the right thing.' He couldn't think of a single positive thing to say about the situation.

Fay was an outlaw, he was on the run fighting in dangerous battles every other day (though not for a while), male (so as such would have to keep any bump under wraps), he was single (even if they did support each other like a real family) and… he had issues. Severe emotional issues that prevented him from getting close to people. He couldn't picture Fay as a loving father.  
"Oi mage!" Barked Kurogane a half hour later as the kids were laying out the food he'd burned on the table. "Food!"  
"Ne, Kuro-sama is so loud," Fay muttered coming through and sitting with them. There was a long, tense and completely silent pause as everyone ate, before Sakura had to ask.  
"Fay-san did you mean what you said earlier," Her green eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "About not keeping the baby?… We'll ALL help; we promise." He voice pleading.  
"Sakura-chan… I've made up my mind." He said calmly, buttering his bread. He didn't look at her.  
"Kurogane-san say something!" She begged. "Make him see sense." Kurogane paused, looking as though he might object before shrugging.  
"Hime… be quiet. It's his brat he can do what he likes." Sakura looked as though she'd just lost a baby, tears running down her pale cheeks, stricken with mortification. Fay nodded slowly at Kurogane's words, half hurt by them.

"In the long run it's much kinder…" He said softly.  
"I don't see how it's kinder to MURDER it!" She squeaked. "How is it okay to kill just because you don't want…"  
"Yeah well… I've killed people before, excuse me." He pushed his plate of half eaten food aside and stood up, grabbing his big fluffy coat he left their small apartment.  
Sakura shook her head.  
"I thought you'd back me up, you know he runs from responsibility, this is too big for him to decide alone." She sobbed.  
"I'll handle her if you take him." Syaoran offered and Kurogane nodded. Abandoning the remnants of his food he left, not having to look far. Fay was in the corridor, on the windowsill. One knee tucked up foot on the sill with his arm hooked around it, the other stretched out. He looked smaller than Kurogane had ever noticed, and it didn't take a genius to tell Sakura's words had hurt him, even if she hadn't intended them to.

"Oi… you okay?" Kurogane leaned against the wall beside his window.  
"No." His voice was clear cut and razor sharp, an unusual tone that for some reason seemed to fit the magician well.  
"Stupid question." Muttered Kurogane glancing at the blond, tracing paths for the raindrops down the window. 'Like a small child' they couldn't help think. "How do you plan on getting rid? You can't exactly walk into a healers as a pregnant guy wanting an abortion can you?"  
"There are ways to do it on your own." Fay mumbled dejectedly.  
"I guess… I can see why you wouldn't want a kid right now," Admitted the warrior. "But if you did decide to…"  
"It's not that I don't want it, it's not that I could _decide_ to keep it… it's that I _can't_." He breathed, tears springing to his eyes. "I'm not physically capable." He muttered darkly. "I'm male. You said yourself I don't have 'the equipment' to give birth."

"It must've happened before though, you said wizard's get pr…"  
"Exactly!" Fay snapped. "By blood and body I'm still a wizard… but I can't use my magic, normal wizard's perform a pretty big spell to have the baby."  
"You can't make an exception?" The look Fay gave Kurogane was so withering even the red-eyed guard was tempted to cower. "Guess not…"  
"Without the spell the baby would grow to term, die inside me and then kill me. If I used magic _he'd _wake up…" He paused not wanting to reveal too much to Kurogane. "I can't let that happen… So I have no choice. I'd rather sacrifice one life… than so many," Maybe it was the hormones, maybe it was the thought of aborting his unborn child, or dragging up the painful past, or maybe he just needed to, but for the first time since Kurogane had known him, Fay cried.

Kurogane didn't know what exactly Fay was running from, but whatever it was it was dark enough to scare them both.

A/n: OMFG FAY CAN'T KEEP HIS BABY? Am I really that mean? You're gonna hafta find out, by reviewing. Yay.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Wow I'm evil.

Chapter 3:

Kurogane didn't get much sleep over the next week. If Sakura and Fay weren't screaming at each other (Fay had gotten increasingly louder due to hormonal fluctuation, and Sakura was showing the side previously only known to Toya and Yukito) they were sulking. Syaoran had chosen instead to bury himself deeper in his work, while Sakura kept up her job at Duklyon. Every option Kurogane had thought of for Fay possibly keeping the baby backfired. (Apparently, Fay's body didn't respond to painkillers or blood clotting drugs so a caesarean would risk the baby and definitely kill him, and the spell was too big and power consuming to work inside a weak kekkai, birth would weaken him and he wouldn't be capable of creating a strong one, if he created a strong kekkai it would also be detected defeating the object somewhat).  
"Then why haven't you done it already!" Cried a tearful voice and Kurogane groaned knowing they were at it again, he got up out of his bed, throwing his shirt on. "It's because you DOUBT it, I'm begging you Fay-san if there's even a speck of doubt in your mind, don't do this."  
"Sakura-chan the decision has been made…"  
"You can't seriously consider self-abortion. Fay-san it's dangerous! And it's inhumane!" She sobbed before adding softly. "You know… you're past your first trimester… it's got… legs and arms… fingernails, eyelashes."  
"Guilt tripping me won't work."  
"It's horrible!" She wailed, and was picked up and slung over Kurogane's shoulder as he lost his patience with the arguing.  
"I never said I was nice." Fay mumbled as Sakura was carried from the room, Syaoran following them hurriedly.

"She's right." Kurogane sighed sitting down beside the pregnant magician when he re-entered the room. "The longer you leave it, the crueller it will feel."  
"Do they really have eyelashes at this stage?" Fay asked weakly, laying his head on Kurogane's shoulder like an offended child.  
"No clue." Kurogane stared at the blond, wondering if the hormones were making him more… touchy. He was not a baby expert, but he knew Fay well enough to know the curious hopeful tone was more wistful and if-only. Fay hesitated before asking.  
"It has to have a gender by now, right? Do… do you think it's a girl or a boy?" Kurogane half didn't want to answer, knowing if Fay was forced to abort the baby that it would only hurt him more, but if he could convince him against it, it bought him nearly 6 more months to come up with a solution. He only actually cared to try keep the peace at home.  
"I guess… I could see you with either." He thought hard, trying to envision Fay with a child. His pathetic imagination could only come up with a image of a mini-Fay, blond and blue eyed, slightly chubbier in his boyish way, following him around carrying stacks of Mokona masks. "But probably a boy." Fay rearranged himself so he was laid across the couch, his head in Kurogane's lap

"If… If I could keep it." Fay mused tentatively, hiking his shirt up and allowing his fingers to dance over the slightly hardened flesh on his stomach. Kurogane was pretty amazed: Fay was actually sporting a fair sized bump. It had evidently been hidden under his shirt the whole time without showing: meaning that shirt was big on him, and he was skinnier than he usually looked. "I'd want a girl."  
"A girl?" Kurogane paused to try imagine that, but only succeeding in putting the previous imaginary child in a dress and tiara. He was half tempted to snicker, and had the situation been different he may have.  
"Yes… I don't think I could handle a boy that looked like me."  
"Might not look like you." Kurogane pointed out, while his imagination yelled 'HYPOCRITE'.  
"It would have my eyes," Fay said firmly, half smiling, placing his palm fully on his stomach while Kurogane watched. "My family's magic runs through our blue eyes." Ruby red eyes looked at the hand on the stomach. It was hard to believe, even after everything unbelievable they had faced, that there really was a baby in there.  
"A girl with your eyes would be hell." Kurogane muttered, mentally hitting obsessive teenage boys with sticks.  
"She'd be beautiful." Fay whispered, his voice becoming more wistful and more tempted. "Jet black hair and blue eyes."  
"Still say it's a boy."

Both of Fay's hands were now rested on his stomach, cradling the small bump as best he could.  
"I guess… we'll never know." his voice had softened to the point it was barely audible. "I… I should just get this over with. I'm being silly, getting attached." He stood up abruptly, heading for the bathroom. Kurogane heard the sounds of the bathwater running as apparently did Sakura and Syaoran who came back into the living room where Kurogane sat dumbfounded. Discussing it had made it seem so much more real. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the baby Fay had described, but could only see it as a boy. Thin and pale, with blue eyes and scruffy black hair that shone like Fay's, a cheeky smile and a killer glare… he could picture it.  
"You should know I hid that bottle of alcohol I found." Sakura spoke through the wooden door.  
"You should know I hid two." Fay's cold voice came back as a response. He was dreading this, he didn't want to have to do it but… if he didn't it would lead to genocide, thousands of innocent people dying. Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona… Kurogane. Fay clutched the edge of the bath for support.  
"Kuro-rin do something!" Begged Mokona as it heard the water stop running.  
"It's his kid."  
"Yours too!" Sakura and Mokona wailed and Kurogane froze.

It would make sense. In fact, it seemed obvious. Fay had admitted when he announced his pregnancy that he was gay even if he didn't use those exact words, he pictured the child with black hair, and that whole leaning on him thing. It had happened in Outo, where they had acted like a proper family. He supposed it would be fairly easy to fall in love with someone you knew well through travelling, as opposed to whatever creature he could've met while passing through the city. He pictured the child again, this time when those amazingly blue eyes glared back at him he understood.  
"Damn." Was all Kurogane could say. Truth be told the thought of being a father terrified him, especially when he hadn't exactly consented, but the thought of Fay in there alone forced to… He stood up and pushed the bathroom door open, storming in. The lock on it had been broken long before they arrived (which had proven interesting especially Syaoran, who knew he could turn so red). Sakura and Syaoran stood in the doorway with Mokona in Syaoran's hands.

Fay was sat on the edge of the bath, his shirt off: bump fully exposed. He'd been crying, that much was obvious. The bath was fully run, and was steaming with the obvious heat, a bottle of gin and several spiky implements Kurogane didn't want to inquire as to the nature of lay on the side.  
"I don't… I don't think I can do this." He mumbled.  
"Fay-san I BEG you if you really, really don't want this baby then adopt it out it's not fair to…"  
"SHUT UP YOU!" Kurogane barked at her. "You, you and you, out!" He ordered.  
"But Ku…" Mokona started in a soft whimper  
"No buts, OUT!" He roared, causing all three of them to raise their hackles and hurry in a panic from the room. Kurogane closed the door a little too roughly, causing the glass bottle on the edge of the tub to fall onto the floor and smash, alcohol spilling everywhere. Fay didn't even flinch.  
"You're sounding like a proper father." He mused. "Next thing I know you'll be sending them to their rooms and grounding them."

"For the last damn time mage, they're not my kids," He sat on the edge of the bath with the blond wizard. "But that..." He inclined his head a little. "Is right…" He signalled vaguely at Fay's bump. Fay gave a half smile.  
"What does it matter, it's doomed anyway." Whereas it wasn't a direct confession Kurogane knew that Fay was avoiding it: the only reason to do so would be yes. The baby was his.  
"I'll find a way." He said firmly. "I promise I'll find a way."  
"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Fay looked down at the tiled bathroom floor, as though it may have the answer. "I'd gladly choose a c-section and almost certainly die if I believed the baby would live but… if I die. There's nobody to stop him if he did wake up." Kurogane didn't question, it wasn't that he didn't want to know Fay's past, but that he didn't want to talk him into a C-section that would probably kill him. "I can't die."  
"I'll find another way." He swore.  
"You don't know the first thing about magic,"  
"No… I don't." Red eyes forced themselves to focus on Fay's hung head rather than the baby's attention seeking chubbiness. "But I know someone who does…" Kurogane gripped Fay's wrist and uttered two words that could spell salvation. "The witch,"

Fay shook his head gently.  
"The spell has to be performed by blood. Only the parents are capable, in this case: me." He closed his eyes but tears didn't come this time. Sadness replaced by a feeling of complete and utter hopelessness: there was nothing he could do. He'd let his child down, and that feeling was all too familiar. Kurogane looked pensive for a moment or two.  
"Then get her to make the kekkai… your magic would be undetectable in a kekkai powerful enough right, you'd be able to perform the spell?" Fay hesitated, that seemed like an insanely good idea. His eyes widened and he jumped up.  
"I KNEW there was a reason I liked you!" He whispered excitedly, he hopped up then jumped at Kurogane who fell backwards into the bath with a splash.  
"Okay I get it don't attack me damnit!" Kurogane flicked his sodden sleeves spraying Fay with hot water.  
"I didn't." Fay smiled in earnest. "I stood on glass."

A/n: Can Yuko do it?


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I had an accident with the hairdye... my head now looks like it's on fire. Natural redheads cannot go blonde at home.

Chapter 4:

"'Can I do it?' he asks." She smiled, and sipped at her drink. Appearing on the living room wall, Yuko in her projected state appeared to be wearing little more than lingerie, with two girls fanning her.  
"Mistress can do anything." Chanted the two girls.  
"What'll it cost?" Kurogane grunted, leaning against Sakura's bedroom door to make sure neither she nor Syaoran left. Right now this was still tentative, Fay had outright refused to tell them. It was still up in the air, and if it all fell through Fay could not face telling Sakura. Mokona had been dragged out in order to act as communication.  
"Well, if you require me to make a powerful enough kekkai to conceal that kind of spell…" She smiled wickedly. "I'll end up exhausted. I won't be able to work."  
"You don't work now!" Interjected an irate boy's voice. "You just lay around drinking sake and…"  
"Quiet Watanuki I'm conversing." The witch shushed the boy who was in the blurry peripheral of the screen before looking back at the parents to be. "I'd most certainly need someone to help out around here while I recovered." She pouted then lay back languidly, causing her breasts to practically tumble out of their thin clothing. "And it's been forever since we went on vacation…"

"Stop with the social story: what's the damn price?" Kurogane demanded.  
"Mou someone's getting sympathy tantrums!" Yuko grinned maliciously. "Fathers can be so troublesome." Kurogane felt his cheeks turn slightly red, was it obvious even to the damn dimensional witch?  
"Yuko-san…" Fay prompted nervously. "The price?"  
"Someone needs to watch over my shop for the month after the baby is born." Yuko said straightly. "98 percent of the cases I see to are psychological, any magic you will need such as potions or items I can leave out for you." Kurogane nodded, a month was a pretty long time but it was a fair enough deal.  
"Done."  
"So when the baby is due… we…" Fay wondered aloud.  
"Mokona will bring you to the shop," Promised Yuko. "The delivery will be here, and all of you are welcome to stay for the month Kurogane will be working."  
"Why does Kuro-rin have to do all the work?" Fay asked bewilderedly. Yuko smiled softly.  
"You really think I'd make you work hard after having a baby? Mother's rights, to just sit down with sake and feet up." There was a knowing smirk that made Kurogane shiver. Did Yuko have kids? The thought of her taking control of children was sickening.  
"Father's." Fay corrected then smiled and shook his head. "Anyway… it's my wish, I should have to work it off it's not fair that…"  
"Shut up, you." Kurogane barked.  
"Kurogane wishes for the exact same thing, and is better equip to pay the price. I'll see you in… 5 and a half months. Ja." And the transmission cut off.

Fay placed one hand on his stomach, he looked very vague. Kurogane absently blew at his bangs, unsure of what to say in the situation.  
"Oi… you okay?"  
"Fine… We should tell the kids." Fay mumbled as Mokona hopped up and kissed him on the cheek in celebration. Kurogane watched in a slightly dazed state, it felt a lot more real now. Fay standing up and crossing the room didn't look remotely pregnant (for his shirt had long since been put back on), but he came off as mother… uh… fatherly in just his gait. Kurogane stepped to one side and the door fell open, Sakura and Syaoran had been leaning against it trying to hear and tumbled to the floor in a heap.  
"Fay-san!" Sakura whispered softly, as she clambered onto her feet. She had tears threatening to fall from her emerald eyes and looked so apologetic.  
"It's ok." Fay promised her.  
"It's not ok… why didn't you say anything?" She was helped slowly to her feet by Syaoran. "I… I'm sorry I behaved like…"  
"It's fine." Fay said firmly. "Now stop worrying yourself over this okay. It's sorted now so…" He paused and smiled. "Come on, you... can help me with the dinner?" He offered her his hand and she stared incredulously, shocked that he was being so nice to her after she had behaved in her opinion rather horrendously, before taking it enthusiastically.

* * *

And all hell was loose.

Sakura had no mute button, and she even seemed to have Fay excited, not that Mokona needed exciting. Syaoran and Kurogane quickly became overloaded with 'baby this' and 'baby that' converstions to the point two weeks later when Kurogane felt his head would explode.  
"You, come with me!" He barked at Syaoran, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him from the apartment unceremoniously, while the pregnant blond and the hyperactive girl sat talking. "We're going feather hunting… anything to get away from _this_." Goddamn female hormones would be the death of him.  
"Ne, Kuro-rin we're out of milk could you…" The door slammed shut in response and Fay grinned guiltily. "I guess we _are _a little loud."  
"No I think he just feels awkward given the circumstances." Sakura mumbled apologetically  
"Kuro-Kuro's gonna be a daddy and that's a big step." Mokona chirped. The 4 month pregnant bishie blinked, he hadn't even thought of that. Kurogane had acted as calm and cool as usual but… to randomly have it sprung on you that you're going to be a father with a gay male magician who fell in love with you. Kurogane's mind must be blowing several kinds of fuses.

He would discuss it with him later, as currently he was off chasing pigeons with his katana (as manly men do when they want to get feathers for the pretty princess). Fay tried to put himself in Kurogane's shoes in the given situation… he shivered violently. In a way that was scarier than his own tentative present.  
"He'll be okay." Sakura reassured him.  
"Of course, I'll talk to him after you all have gone to bed, in the mean time maybe we should not annoy him…" Fay grinned cheekily and his blue eyes lit up in mischief. "Too much." Sakura giggled and covered her face with her hands.

* * *

"You didn't get any milk then?" Fay asked softly, Sakura and Syaoran had long since retired to bed and Mokona had finally taken the hint. Syaoran and Kurogane had returned victorious with the feather, so the princess was in a preternatural sleep as opposed to Syaoran who had fallen asleep at her bedside, like a loyal lover.  
"Tcheh." Now that it had been mentioned, Fay realised that Kurogane was indeed being more offhand than was usual for him. He had been so wrapped up in the babytalk with Sakura he hadn't even noticed.  
"Okay… but you'll be the one complaining when there's no milk on your cereal tomorrow." He taunted. Kurogane looked up in irritation.  
"You're too calm." He said eventually. The blond wizard raised one eyebrow before clambering over the back of the sofa to sit beside him. "And don't do that you fricken idiot!"  
"It's fine," He batted his hand in dismissal. "What do you mean too calm?" Fay queried, far too close for comfort. Kurogane glared as though the answer was more than a little obvious. When Fay didn't relent he growled.  
"We're moving worlds again… we don't know what's coming our way." Fay smiled brightly.  
"We never do." He said in a singsong voice. Kurogane sighed and leaned back against the back of the sofa.

"We could be thrown headfirst into a war, a famine… a drought." He warned seriously, and the sorceror just tucked his knees up towards his chest, hindered slightly by the small bump. Whereas the baby-bump was by no means large for a four month gone pregnancy, on his thin frame it was beginning to seem huge.  
"That's always a possibility."  
"Why the hell aren't you more worried?" Kurogane asked. "With the… the… thing!" Fay chuckled softly.  
"It's a baby Kuro-wan, you can say it." Fay leaned over and began tussling Kurogane's hair, much the the guard's annoyance. He figured it was out of line to punch a pregnant guy though. "And I'm not worried, life is too short to worry over every little thing that could go wrong, should the situation arise, we'll find a way around it," The blond's smile didn't fade in the slightest under Kurogane's glowering.  
"And if that guy in your home world wakes up…" He asked sternly, and Fay faltered and the hand that hand been toying with Kurogane's black spiky hair froze.  
"He won't." He whispered defiantly, his eyes glazing a little.  
"Yeah well, it wouldn't kill you to act a LITTLE more concerned, bastard," Kurogane grumbled.

"Hyuu… Kuro-shii is worried for me." Fay teased, laying his head against Kurogane's shoulder. The black-clad warrior angrily shrugged him off.  
"Say what the hell you like, if you get yourself killed I don't care, but if you act like there's nothing wrong all the time, you'll put others in danger." He stood up and Fay piped in quickly.  
"It's okay… to admit you're scared." His voice was almost desperate as he spoke: addressing the father of his child.  
"Tcheh, he's not after me." Kurogane unknowingly still on the subject of Ashura, the blond shook his head furiously.  
"I mean about the baby." For a moment their eyes locked and Fay stared unblinkingly up at the man he had fallen in love with.  
"What makes you think I'm scared?" Kurogane questioned, lowering his voice and looking away as Fay took hold of his wrist.  
"What have you done to prove you're not?" Fay countered, trying to tug Kurogane back to sitting down so that they were on even levels. "Ne, give me your hand." He ordered.  
"Screw you, let go," The warrior tried to wrench his hand out of the magician's vicegrip but he did not relent.  
"Ne, Kuro-ga, trust me." Fay purred and with a surprising amount of strength, pulled Kurogane back down by his arm.

"She moves a lot you know…" Fay said once Kurogane had reluctantly returned to a comfortable position. "You can try feel her if you want…"  
"Tcheh, like that's possible."  
"It is it is! Syaoran-kun told me that usually it's around 5 or 6 months, but because I'm naturally thin we tried it earlier with Sakura and she was going crazy."  
"Hime or…" Kurogane awkwardly nodded towards Fay's swollen stomach.  
"The BABY… you can say it Kuro-myuu." Fay smiled. "She's not moving now, but when she next does…"  
"Why are you so damn convinced it's a girl anyways?" Kurogane barked for lack of anything better to say.  
"Wishful thinking."  
"Yeah well, there's not been a girl born into my family for six generations, you're screwed," Fay sighed heavily and nodded. He could resign himself to a boy he supposed, but he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to look it in the eye.

"So… we're ok?" Fay asked eventually, slipping his hand onto his stomach where it had practically taken up residence. Kurogane shrugged.  
"Guess so." He grunted in the most reassuring way he was capable of before standing up. As he was heading into the bedroom Fay's voice met his ears once again, this time tentative and innocent:  
"Ne, Kuro-tou… what happens… when you go home?"

A/n: Uh oh. Good point Fay!  
The speed at which I type the next chapter is directly proportional to the amount of reviews received.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: GOD I MISS MY INTERNET/THECOMPUTER/EVERYTHING. I hate being in hospital. PLUS it's my 18th birthday in less than a week. Sigh.

Chapter 5:

Kurogane's hand froze against the doorknob and he could have sworn at that moment he could pinpoint the second his brain exploded. A million questions issued forth from that single one, the most prominent being the contrasting  
'Is he asking me to be involved with this kid?'  
'Is he outright saying I'm not to?'  
And  
'Why the hell would I want to be?'  
"Shut up." Kurogane grunted, pissed off at the confusion going on in his head. "Don't count your bridges til you've burned them," Fay blinked at the mixed metaphor, and Kurogane closed the door on him, disappearing into the black hole that was his bedroom. The blond man shrugged it off and he felt the baby wriggle rather violently. He scowled.  
"Why did you have to get _that_ daddy's temper?" He mumbled.

* * *

"Wai!" Sakura whispered, spinning around clutching the bag with Mokona in it. "A beach!" Excited as she was about being in a seemingly safe world the teenage princess was much more excited about the beach, and clenched her toes to feel the powdery white sand run between them. "Isn't it pretty Syaoran-kun?" She chirped, staring at him with dazzling green eyes.  
"Yes, hime," Syaoran said obediently, through his eyes were narrowed as he scanned the beach in hopes of finding anything remotely out of the ordinary and lay the large beach towels (acquired at the hotel they were staying at) down on the sand.  
"Damn heat." Kurogane muttered, tugging at his collar, unable to see why he had to come along. Giving up on hope of relief that way the warrior tugged his shirt off over his head (in all due respect, Sakura wasn't his princess so why should he give a damn if she saw him shirtless) Syaoran seemed to be debating removing his, for it was true the unforgiving temperature was relentless against his black shirt, however one member of the group wasn't able to remove his clothing and sympathy guilt was attacking Syaoran's subconscious.

Fay had been outright yelled at for attempting it earlier, by Kurogane of course. So now, the blond magician sat in a very baggy white T-shirt, and black shorts, clinging to him with the damp heat, his face was flushed and his hair slightly sticky against his forehead and face.  
"Are you okay Fay-san?" Sakura asked worriedly. Fay nodded weakly, and shot Kurogane a withering glance.  
"You can't be SEEN idiot." The warrior muttered angrily. Fay tugged his knees up and hugged them, continuing to glare wordlessly at his baby-daddy.  
"Uh oh, Fay's giving the silent treatment!" Mokona squeaked  
"Good, s'the only damn time he's quiet." Kurogane muttered as Sakura wrestled out of her dress to reveal her swimsuit. Syaoran nearly fell over in shock. It was a fairly modest pink one piece, covering all the essentials, not that Sakura had much of those, but still far too much for Syaoran to handle. Kurogane looked her over, eyes roaming her body approvingly (think Outo maid). Fay chose this moment to 'accidentally' flick sand at him from the towel.  
"Ne, Moko-chan shall we go play in the ocean?" Sakura breathed excitedly.  
"Don't forget sunscreen Sakura-chan." Fay warned her, apprehensive of her pale skin, and she nodded enthusiastically, getting the bottle of lotion from the bag which Mokona had been hiding in.

All was fine until it came to her back, which she obviously couldn't reach herself and Mokona couldn't hold the bottle. She turned to Syaoran hopefully and he began to stutter and blush furiously.  
"Please just… j… just ask someone else, hime." He mumbled eventually.  
"I'll do it." Fay offered hurriedly, knowing that for all Kurogane was absolutely NOT interested in Sakura, she was a young attractive girl, and as such a threat.  
"Aren't you wearing any?" Kurogane asked offhandedly when Sakura and Mokona had run off fully protected.  
"Like you care." Fay seethed angrily. Syaoran sighed heavily ready for the fight. Since Fay had gotten pregnant he seemed much more antagonistic than usual, easily irritated and upset. Syaoran supposed this was hormones but Kurogane wasn't being remotely sympathetic or at all helpful, couple that with overbearing heat of this world and you have two pissed daddies to be.  
"You got yourself pregnant mage, so quit friggin complaining!"  
"I'm not complaining about being pregnant I'm complaining about you telling me what to do, it's too hot." The blond growled, sounding in Syaoran's opinion very slightly hurt by the 'got yourself pregnant' part.  
"Yeah coz if you walk round with that thing on show you'll get dissected or something!" Kurogane barked.  
"AT LEAST THAT WOULD BE COOLER!" Syaoran put his hand on Fay's shoulder to try ease him.  
"Come on Fay-san, let's go get some drinks?" He offered.  
"Anything to be away from him." Fay dragged himself to his feet and followed Syaoran a little way away

"You okay?" Syaoran asked, keeping one eye across the beach on Sakura, splashing happily with Mokona.  
"Fine." Fay mumbled, tugging his shirt off now he was far enough from Kurogane to not be scolded.  
"Fay-san… if the baby bump bothers Kurogane-san that much…"  
"Then Kuro-baka shall just have to grow up and deal with it." Grumbled the expecting parent, throwing his shirt over his shoulder.  
"I was going to suggest wearing a swimsuit top. Some of the girls wear detachable ones." Syaoran said logically. "You're quite obviously pregnant so… nobody would question it."  
"I get _enough _jokes about being a mother, I don't have a particular fondness for girl's clothes and I'm not inclined to wear them in public." He said haughtily. "Just because Kuro-ru is embarrassed doesn't mean I should be…" He sighed softly, knowing Syaoran's suggestion hadn't been particularly out of line considering he was fairly feminine, and that he was snapping for no reason "I think I'm going to head home." he tucked his hair behind his ear.  
"Do you want me to walk you back to the…"  
"No, you stay here, have fun with Sakura-chan." Fay urged, and disappeared into the crowds. Syaoran sighed, just watching his mood swings was exhausting.

* * *

Silently he walked across the room, sat himself on the sofa next to Sakura (who was drying Mokona, and thus turning it into a giant fluff ball) and lay his head on her shoulder. She smiled as though this was perfectly normal behaviour.  
"Good evening Fay-san, did you have a nice nap?" She chirped, continuing to dry Mokona with her right hand. Fay had fallen asleep in the afternoon, and now it was night time, considerably cooler and much more relaxing surely.  
"No. She won't stop wriggling." Fay murmured looking across the room to where Kurogane was nursing sunburn (which Fay had to muse: served him right) and Syaoran was reading a rather hefty looking map.  
"My father always told me my mother sang to try quiet me down." Sakura said simply.  
"It can't hear you." Kurogane grumbled, rubbing some white cream onto his neck and shoulders.  
"She can too! She likes Sakura-chan's voice best, she's quiet now." Fay explained, smiling up at Sakura, who grinned cheesily in response to the compliment.  
"And you don't know it's a she. If it comes out a boy you'll confuse him… if it can hear." Kurogane continued, sounding a little put off. Fay had suspected he'd prefer a boy.  
"They can hear but they can't understand." Syaoran said, not looking up from his map and taking a pencil from behind his ear.  
"It could be genderless!" Mokona squawked happily.  
"Human babies aren't genderless Mokona-chan, they're either boys or girls." Syaoran said simply. Fay shrugged as though this didn't bother him in the slightest.  
"Anything's a possibility."  
"I'm not even gonna ask." Kurogane said simply.

Sakura finished drying Mokona's ears and the white ball of fur hopped happily around the room singing 'Jenny Had A Baby Bumblebee' (Which was a strange hotchpotch of the traditional Christian tune 'Mary Had A Baby' and the morbid school playground rhyme of 'I had a little baby bumblebee') rather loudly.  
"Can I?" Sakura asked, turned to Fay. He nodded and lifted his shirt a little, Sakura smiled and lay both hands on his swollen stomach. "Hey there." Her voice adopted the standard baby-talk tone that young girls tended to when speaking to infants or animals.  
"Do you have to do that?" Kurogane grumbled, surveying the scene cautiously. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the whole Fay-having-his-baby thing, and until he sorted out how he should deal with that, he couldn't handle seeing the bump all… exposed and out there.  
"If it makes _you _uncomfortable, then leave." Fay said acidly. Kurogane could swear he saw Fay's stomach move a little and pulled a face. Pregnancy was freaky.  
"She's moving like crazy!" Sakura breathed excitedly and Fay just nodded tiredly. "Hey maybe she'll be dancer."  
"He could be a soccer player." Syaoran said sounding amused.  
"Or an interdimensional traveller!" Mokona cheered.  
"Who gives a damn, as long as it's healthy right?" Kurogane barked, the baby talk annoying him to no end.  
"That… is a very sweet thing to say." Fay smiled softly. "And I agree, whatever it is… but if you could… you know, be a girl." He told his stomach playfully. Kurogane scowled. Babies babies babies! Did they ever shut up? It was annoying. Babies screamed, and pooped, and were ugly, they ruined more lives than can be counted, he didn't understand why everyone was so worked up over what was in his opinion a tragic accident.

"You should be in bed, all of you." Kurogane barked, pissed off at being accused of sweetness. Sakura smiled and nodded.  
"Okay, goodnight baby-san." She added, bowing slightly at the baby bump. Fay smiled back serenely, at least Sakura was supportive.  
"That's just stupid." Kurogane growled, as Syaoran caught Mokona to stop it evading bedtime.  
"Well, chan would be more appropriate but it could still be a boy and I think that rather patronizing so…"  
"I meant addressing it, you're all nuts. It's nothing yet, a freakin ball of muscles, now scram." He ordered, Sakura nodded and skittered into her bedroom. Syaoran vanished (carrying a still singing Mokona) into his.  
"If I weren't so tired, I'd yell at you for calling her that." Fay mumbled, curling up a little and tugging his shirt down to cover the bump. Kurogane shrugged and sat down, across from Fay, staring intently. Fay raised a thin blond eyebrow curiously. Time to ask the ultimate question.

"What do you want?" Kurogane asked eventually.  
"Right now… pizza and strappleberries." Fay admitted jokingly and Kurogane glared.  
"Am I supposed to pretend that I'm okay with this?" He demanded, signalling down at the blond's stomach.  
"No," Fay's voice was cool. "You don't have to do anything. Look… I know this makes you uncomfortable… I never intended for you to find out you were the out-of-body father."  
"So…" Kurogane didn't quite follow what Fay was saying.  
"You can be as involved or as distant as you want." His blue eyes had softened considerably. "While we're all living together I get that the baby's going to be a huge focus, but I don't want you to feel obligated, I'm loud, I'm moody, I'm hungry and I'm fat, and you don't have to put up with it. When I'm out of line: tell me and I'll shut up."  
"Tcheh you never shut up." Kurogane grumbled offhandedly.  
"And… when the baby is born… it's gonna be just as loud and hungry. And you'll have to listen to her scream… but whether you do anything about it or not is up to you." The blond didn't even blink, cradling his tummy with his hand. "She owes you her life, without you she wouldn't have been conceived, and without you she'd have not seen childbirth. You've done enough. So… when she's born you can decide. If you want to be her father then… then that's great. But if you want to be daddy's scary friend… that's okay too."

Fay lay his arm on the chair's rest and placed his cheek to his elbow, he looked up at Kurogane innocently.  
"I don't want to be the guy who destroyed your life, and I don't want her to be the kid tying you down. I'm sorry the situation is complicated, but I'll do my best to make it as un-awkward as possible." Kurogane nodded stiffly. Talking about it so seriously really reinforced the fact that he was going to be a father, and it felt like someone tipping ice down his shirt. Whereas theoretically the thought of a baby wasn't that terrifying, Fay was right about it being a huge responsibility, a lot of work and would make things more complex. Kurogane blinked. This was it. His way out, his saving grace. He didn't have to have anything to do with the brat… but Fay was still a friend and travelling companion. That might be awkward. It was already weird enough to know Fay was in love with him, without the added pressure of a baby between them. Kurogane nodded and decided on the spur of the moment.  
"While you're…" He made the vague stomach motion again. "I'll help out and… as long as you keep it covered I'll shut up… but after that, I don't want to be involved… I don't want a kid." Fay smiled falsely and nodded.  
"That's fine, from here on out I won't refer to you as her daddy." He swore simply "Her surname will be Fluorite." Kurogane seemed more relaxed, but there was one more glaring issue he'd not addressed.

"I'm into girls." He blurted. Fay nodded again vigorously. He'd expected nothing less from the ninja, for he didn't come off as remotely gay, nor the nurturing paternal type, but it still hurt to be rejected so blatantly.  
"I never doubted that for a moment," His smile unfaltering, almost unnerving. "Can I ask though…" His voice was barely above a whisper. "If I were female, would your decision to be uninvolved be different." It was a very painful question evidently and Kurogane sighed. It wasn't _just _that Fay was a guy putting him off having a baby.  
"No. I wouldn't want to have it. Don't like kids, but if you'd got knocked up the conventional way I guess I'd feel I had to be involved because I would have been responsible." Fay nodded.  
"Good thing I'm male then." He murmured softly.  
"We're… cool?" Kurogane asked, relieved that he'd got both problems out of his hands.  
"We're okay." Fay promised. "I understand completely."  
"Yeah well… I'll be going home anyway so you'd end up stuck with it eventually." Then Fay blinked rapidly in realization.

"Kuro-rin, she… she likes your voice." He breathed, and Fay had to wonder if she knew she was being talked about.  
"The hell?"  
"Mou, don't swear…" Fay sat up, gauging the baby's reaction to Kurogane's voice. "Come here."  
"No way in hell." Kurogane shook his head and looked at Fay as though he were completely and utterly crazy.  
"I'm asking you as a friend, you're not her daddy anymore… just come here, you have to feel this. I'll never ask you again." He ordered giving the 'don't mess with pregnant Fay' look. Kurogane growled in irritation but crossed over. Fay seized his hand and placed it on his exposed stomach. Sure enough the ninja could detect movements, albeit not violent and excessive ones, but very vague movements.  
"This is freakin weird." He grunted. He'd vaguely expected some magical warmth to creep through his stomach and warm his icy heart, but it didn't. There was just a squishy wriggling lump beneath his hand: it was nothing special.  
"It's meant to be weird." Fay explained. "Just keep talking."  
"I'm not speaking to a goddamn lump." Sure enough, just as Fay said, the baby responded, the wriggling matching the fluctuations to his voice. Kurogane sighed. "Fine I get it, it likes me, now let go." Fay realised his hand was directly on top of Kurogane's, and his cheeks flushed a little, releasing the man.

"I'm… going to bed." Fay said hurriedly. "Goodnight Kuro-sama." And with that he disappeared into the bedroom. It didn't hit him until he was changing for bed… Kurogane wanted nothing to do with their baby… he was in this alone.

A/n: Evidently, Kurogane is baby-shy. Will he face up to it or is Fay really in this as a single parent? ALSO, naming time. I have two names for a girl and two names for a boy. Please vote on one boys' name and one girls' name (in your reviews).

If the baby is a boy: Phoenix **or **Fable  
If the baby is a girl: Faerie **or **Fabala  
(Story book theme)  
It's already set that the last name will be Fluorite, so try them out. Phoenix Fluorite, Fable Fluorite, Faerie Fluorite and Fabala Fluorite.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Blagh blagh blagh. HOSPITAL SUCKS. I'VE BEEN HERE FOR LIKE A MONTH NOW. LEMME GO HOME!

Chapter 6:

"He's crying again." Syaoran explained with a hefty sigh. Most pregnancies came with morning sickness in the early days, but as Fay approached the 6 month mark, he couldn't go a full night without waking up ill. Thankfully this world was cooler than the last, but Fay was miserable either way. Anger having ebbed away, he now seemed to spend his entire waking time either crying or being sick.  
"That's a shame, I have news." Sakura sighed, placing the breakfast plates on the table.  
"News?" Kurogane questioned. Sakura nodded and grinned.  
"Well, ever since I was younger, I've had _dreams _about things before they'd happen." She explained, fiddling with the edge of her apron as though she thought it sounded a little mad.

Dressed in a floor length green velvet dress, with a white smock and white gloves, she felt incredibly overdressed for breakfast, but so was the custom here. She mused that the dress probably weighed more than she did. Kurogane and Syaoran who were used to carrying large swords and therefore good with moving with weight, wore brown slack pants with heavy button up jackets without complaint. They both looked incredibly handsome, but Fay (elsewhere in the house, crying) could not find a jacket to suit his new shape, so was now completely unable to leave the house.  
"Hm?" Kurogane questioned.  
"They're called prophetic dreams," Syaoran explained, buttering his bread.  
"And… well I can't actually tell prophetic dreams from regular dreams so I _could _be wrong… but I think I know the gender of Fay-san's baby." She chirped and bobbed on the balls of her feet excitedly.  
"And…"  
"Well, I have to ask him if he wants me to tell first. He might prefer to keep it a secret for now, and I might be mistaken." She said modestly.

"By all means, tell." Fay said, rubbing his eyes and entering the room. His usually kempt hair was wild and messy, sticking out at odd angles, his eyes were sore and it wasn't only his stomach that was swollen now. Though he was by no means fat, he seemed to have gained weight on his wrists and arms too, looking more human than his usual almost skeletal physique. All in all he looked exhaustedly tired, generally run down  
"Okay… Fay-san." She held her breath. "If my dream is right… You're having a boy." She smiled happily. Kurogane couldn't help but smirk, just having one up on the mage.  
"Hmm… is that so?" The disappointment in his voice and on his face was evident.  
"I know you wanted a girl… but I know you'll love him just as much," Sakura said kindly, smiling softly.  
"It's fine, no sense shooting the messenger."  
"Some people are predetermined to have a certain sex baby. Factors such as heat, age, weight at the time of conception etcetera can also affect the gender card." Syaoran put forward helpfully.  
"I know. The other father's family's all boys, and my parents only had boys, so it's understandable." Fay had expected, from the moment Kurogane said genetically it was unlikely to be a girl that the infant may be a boy, but he still wanted a girl. Kurogane had taken to being referred to as 'the other father', Sakura, Mokona and Syaoran didn't question it (which they both assumed to be Syaoran's instructions.) He sighed softly.

"Boys?" Sakura queried cheerfully, cocking her head. "You never mentioned that you have brothers."  
"Had." Fay said simply, without blinking. Sakura's eyes widened and she looked appalled with herself.  
"I… I don't think before I speak! I am so sorry I…" She stammered.  
"It's fine Sakura-chan." Fay swore. "I can handle a boy." He said eventually, though he wasn't entirely sure he could. Truth be told a boy with his eyes really might crush him… and the name. Theoretically his name should be Fay…  
"I… I'm sorry." Sakura whispered, hanging her head.  
"Don't mention it." Fay said, in a slightly firmer voice. "A boy is a boy."  
"I shouldn't have said anything." Sakura mumbled, feeling she'd upset him, both in mentioning siblings and telling him he was having a boy.  
"Eh, he'd have found out sooner or later." Kurogane grunted. "Kid, we're gonna be late." He added to Syaoran who nodded and cleared his plate. He bowed.  
"Thank you for the meal Sakura-hime." She smiled and curtseyed back, being over formal as was expected of her. The swordsman and his apprentice left with vague goodbyes, Mokona with them. Syaoran was quiet for a long while, before rather tentatively asking.

"Are you happy, that it's a boy?" He kept his eyes ahead, hands clasped around the handle of his sword. He knew what they were up against today.  
"Me? I don't care." Kurogane said. Syaoran gave a vague 'mm' that could have been disbelief, but was most likely the noise of confirmation. He suspected that whatever had gone on with Fay and Kurogane behind closed doors involved Kurogane not having anything to do with the infant. He wondered if that situation would work.  
"The princess would be terrified if she knew we were fighting a dragon." He said apprehensively, hoping the slight fear didn't show in his voice. Kurogane nodded.  
"Which is why we didn't tell the princess, she never leaves the damn house anyway." Sure enough Sakura had taken to staying in the old manor house every day with Fay to make sure he didn't get lonely. Mokona still went out with the boys every day, and through word of mouth (and Mokona had a very large mouth) they had discovered a dragon's den in the nearby mountain. A quaint little town, one would probably correctly assume paranormal entities such as dragons were few and far between. That left the option that there was a feather.

Kurogane had a bloodthirsty look in his eyes, one that almost frightened Syaoran. He didn't dare say it out loud but _perhaps _princess Tomoyo had been right to send him away… and _perhaps _it was a good thing he wasn't fathering a child.  
"Mekkyo!" Mokona piped in.  
"A feather?" Syaoran asked hopefully.  
"I'm not sure, but it's strong!" Mokona whispered dramatically, and a little like a bloodhound pointed directly at a large crack in the rocky cliff face.  
"Secluded and surrounded by myth, yet close enough to locals for food… perfect place for a nest." Kurogane voiced, his hands feeling the crevice like a man gone mad with anticipation. "Think you're up to this?" He asked, looking at Syaoran.  
"Yes." He nodded firmly, and the three (Mokona hiding under Syaoran's jacket) ventured into the mini valley between the rocks. Syaoran tripped and stumbled over skeletons and various animal debris, thankfully there was nothing human-like about most of the remains.  
"This one's dangerous." Kurogane said softly, his eyes glazing over slightly as though he was reliving something painful. "They normally don't leave a thing, if it's abandoning food… it's eating too often, it's spoiled for choice: be on guard." Syaoran nodded and jolted at a noise ahead. Whatever it was, it was huge.

A shaft of light caught them, starting out small but widening as the cracks above their head grew wider. Syaoran knew the cave was in danger of collapse, but they got through it unharmed. Sure enough on the other side of the cavernous hide out was a clearing, and in that clearing, a beast. Dragons, he supposed, came in all shapes and sizes, but perhaps he'd been biased by storybook pictures. The thing looked wild, with blood-red scales and four deeper red eyes. It's teeth were crooked and grew outside and inside its mouth, its jaws overlapping slightly.  
"I don't think it's seen us." Syaoran said very softly, watching it carefully. On further inspection its tongue was too huge for its mouth, and its wings were almost terrifying. He'd expected more scales, but had been alarmed to see feathers, jet black and razor sharp.  
"Those things don't just chew their food." Kurogane whispered, speaking from experience, he'd dealt with enough dragons to know. "They mangle it, so try not to get eaten."  
"MEKKYO!" Mokona said loudly, causing the monstrous dragon to raise its long thin neck, winding round to stare at the intruders. "MOKONA CAN SENSE A FEATHER!"  
"Mokona." Whispered Syaoran feebly.  
"It's fine, we had to get its attention eventually." Kurogane said, steeling himself. "They have tough hides, your sword won't cut it."  
"EH! Then how do we fight it!" The boy asked in terror, he could not exactly kick a dragon to death.  
"Three weak points." Kurogane said as it approached. "When I say jump, jump." Syaoran was completely bewildered, but the dragon was almost upon them now, it roared menacingly. "JUMP!" Kurogane leapt onto the creature's back and Syaoran did the same.

"The throat, the stomach, and the centre of the skull!" Kurogane yelled informatively, while Syaoran tried desperately to keep his grip. The scales, some easily the size of dinner plates, were not rough and slimy as he'd assumed, but smooth and straight as glass. The thing reared and bucked at the invaders attack, but Kurogane, who seemed to have experience with this kind of thing, had already scaled the beasts neck. There was a sickening crack as he plunged his sword right between the eyes of the dragon. And the howl was something so chilling, Syaoran felt it in his bones. He never wished to hear it again. The beast fell to the floor, dead, knocking both warriors onto the floor.

"I was no help." Syaoran said eventually, feeling a bit disgusted as he straightened up. The blood-spatter had soaked their clothes, and whereas Kurogane seemed to find this a war-paint tribute, Syaoran himself thought he'd been useless.  
"Dragons are… wild. Demons too. They're harder to handle than anything we've faced before, once you've got it though: it's all a game," Kurogane glanced at the body of the beast.  
"Mokona doesn't sense the feather anymore." Mokona whispered gently. Syaoran cringed, all that for nothing.  
"Then it wasn't a feather, it was the dragon." Mokona sighed.  
"Mokona could have sworn it was a feather!" It protested meekly, as Kurogane bent down to survey the thing. Since Fay's baby was a boy… He tore off a scale, one of the finer facial scales, roughly the size and shape of his fingertip, held it up to the sun and stared at it. It was beautiful, in a way, like some precious jewel, translucent and casting a red glow. He pocketed the gem-like disc and nodded.  
"Let's go."

A/n: Sakura's said Fay is having a baby boy! What up with Kuro-rin taking a dragon scale? And why was this chapter more about dragons than babies? Because… well… heh. Wait and see. Somewhere along this story I became involved, and I gave it a PLOT! Mwuahahaha. Also, I am mean to characters in future chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I'm NOT skipping, Fay is still six months pregnant. Lo and behold I actually write something sane.

Chapter 7:

She ran her hands gently over his forearms and he purred softly.  
"Thank you, Sakura-chan." He murmured weakly, as she continued to touch him. Her pale hands ghosted over his paler skin soothingly.  
"Is this… appropriate?" Syaoran asked nervously.  
"It's fine." Sakura answered. For Fay had a new craving, one that was harder to satisfy than food. He longed to be touched. It was not a sexual need (Syaoran had warned Sakura of that), but an overwhelming human need. He caught Sakura's wrist, stopping her movement. He could see how Syaoran could find this wrong, so instead he merely entwined their fingers and she held his hand. Such a small touch meant the world to Fay in his present condition. Who or what it was didn't matter, Mokona had taken to riding on his head to help, and Sakura had offered to touch. She'd spend sometimes up to an hour just holding his wrist, any skin contact would do. Syaoran had determinedly avoided it, as had Kurogane. Sakura stroked the back of his hand. Fay hated it, being so reliant on another person's contact.

"When the baby comes, you can cuddle him all you want." She promised. Fay nodded and closed his eyes. He couldn't explain it, physically he felt no different in regards to Sakura holding his hand, but he didn't feel the crippling lonely sensation that had taken to creeping in on him. It was worst at nights, after Sakura and Mokona went to bed. Sometimes he had need to be touched, just a pat on the shoulder or a brush of arms, when alone with Kurogane, but he didn't dare ask. The clock was ticking closer to the children's bedtime, and he was dreading it.  
"Yeah." He agreed gently, barely knowing if he could bring himself to look at a boy, much less hold it. Kurogane sighed and turned the television up louder. This world was full of gadgets like that, there was a machine that washed and dried clothes, one that cleaned plates, and even one that tied your shoes. Fay thought this world seemed fairly lazy. He looked at Sakura and pulled her suddenly close to him in a hug. She gasped in slight surprise causing Syaoran and Kurogane to start, but returned the hug once she was over the initial shock.  
"It's ok." Sakura said in a comforting tone.  
"You're my rock, you know that." He whispered in her ear, she smiled kindly.  
"I'm happy to finally be of help." She swore.  
"No really, I'd be a wreck right now if it weren't for you. You're an angel." He said softly and sadly. Kurogane groaned.  
"And you're blathering, let her go to sleep." Kurogane ushered them from the room, Sakura held onto Fay's hand as long as possible before waving softly.  
"Tomorrow Fay-san." She promised, and disappeared behind her door.

And then, Fay felt alone again. Even with Kurogane, even with the baby, he was so terribly alone. Kurogane surveyed him apprehensively.  
"You hungry?" He asked eventually. Fay nodded weakly, it was a stupid question.  
"Always."  
"Stick your coat on, we'll go down to that café-thing downstairs." Kurogane muttered. Fay smiled and shook his head.  
"Even with my coat on, I look pregnant." He confessed. "Thanks though."  
"It's late, nobody's gonna be looking anyway, come on." Fay was slightly surprised, but nodded, he forced himself to his feet (which had recently become somewhat of a struggle) and, throwing his fluffy coat on he followed Kurogane out of the hotel room. It now barely did up over the baby, and looked more like a dress when it did. The 'café-thing' was a small teahouse as such, open all night and run by the hotel.

They took a seat and neither were too shocked when Caldina arrived as their waitress, her blonde hair tucked up in a ponytail and a pencil behind her ear.  
"Food or drink, bro?" She asked Kurogane, and Fay had to smile at the Osaka accent.  
"Just a coffee." He muttered avoiding eye contact.  
"And for the little lady?" She asked, wheeling round to Fay. Kurogane half expected the magician to smack her, but he merely smiled.  
"Anything with chocolate." He said endearingly.  
"Coming right up," She said in her comforting drawl and disappeared.  
"Why didn't you correct her?" Kurogane asked eventually.  
"It's easier to be thought of as a pregnant woman, than a weird man." Fay explained, tucking his hair behind his ear. Even with his delicate posture, fragile demeanour and general lack of masculinity, Kurogane had never thought of Fay as particularly feminine. He supposed though, those features, coupled with a bulging baby belly could lead him to being mistaken for a woman.  
"You have no dignity as a man, you know that?"  
"I think that went the same way as my sexuality, right up the a…" Caldina reappeared and presented them with a basic coffee and a slice of chocolate cake.

"Boy or girl?" Caldina asked, surveying Fay's stomach, content that he… or she as she thought him to be, was pregnant.  
"Boy." Fay answered softly, and Kurogane noted he saw a glimmer of pain behind his blue eyes.  
"Aww." She cooed and Kurogane sighed, couldn't anyone just keep their nose out of it. Females evidently had an inherent knack for discussing children, what was so great about a screaming pooping baby? "When's he due?"  
"About… 2 and a half months… ish." Fay said, trying to do some quick math, but since every world had a different calendar it was hard to tell. He felt he'd been pregnant forever.  
"Well I hope daddy's little dragon-slayer comes into the world bouncing and full of energy." She said, patting Kurogane on the back.  
"He's not the father." Fay quipped without hesitation and Kurogane didn't even blink. That worked for him.  
"Oops." Caldina grinned sheepishly and vanished once again.

Both were quiet, even the baby had stopped kicking for a little while. Fay had to think that, had the situation been any different, or had it been anyone other than himself with Kurogane, this could be seen as romantic. He silently ate his cake, ignoring the glaring question of 'why did he bring me here?' in lieu of chocolaty goodness. Kurogane paid (but since they all shared a budget, it was really a formality) and the two quietly went back to the hotel room. However, withdrawal had set in.

Like ice in his veins, a chilling reminder of the real world: and he was alone. Fay clenched his fists and fought back the tears. Hating the pregnancy hormones, he made for Sakura's bedroom door. He needed someone.  
"Let her sleep." Kurogane ordered before he'd even put his hand on the door handle.  
"I… I can't I…" He choked.  
"It's so fucking weird, seeing you act like this." Fay nodded in agreement. "You know you're a mess, she doesn't need to be woken up in the middle of the night. Leave the damn princess alone." Fay bit his lip, he was now literally shaking with the lack of touch. He sat down, but his foot trembling against the chair meant Kurogane's gaze didn't lift from him.  
"It is weird… because I can't explain it." Fay said after a long pause. "I've never asked for love from her, I never will, my relationship with her is platonic, if only for the fact I'm not into women… but there's something very soothing about skin contact," He mumbled, wringing his hands, then laughed. "And you know, until I started this journey, I'd never even been hugged." Kurogane raised an eyebrow, surely everyone, even himself, had been hugged as a child?  
"I never questioned your intentions with her." Kurogane said quite simply. "But you can't wake her up at all hours."  
"I… I know… I… I'm going to go to bed." Fay stammered eventually, standing up, rubbing his arms like an addict desperate for a fix. Kurogane sighed.  
"Oi." He said, and stuck out his arm.

Fay stared, wide eyed for a moment. All logic in his brain told him to refuse, that this would lead him down a dangerous road, but something made him nod and sit beside Kurogane. He very tentatively touched his outstretched arm. Kurogane noted the change immediately. He seemed to calm, what little colour there usually was in his face returned and his eyes relaxed.  
"Thank you." Fay mumbled, and allowed his hands to trace gently over Kurogane's bicep, hardened with training, yet the same comforting warmth as with Sakura. So unbelievably real. He closed his eyes, content with the sensation of feeling his love's pulse, it stood as testament that there were others in the world, comfort outside the pain and suffering in the universe. Kurogane lay back.  
"This is weird." He muttered.  
"I know, I'm sorry," Fay sped up his feather light ministrations, determined to absorb the feeling as much as he could, should Kurogane ask him to stop. He didn't.  
"Don't apologise." The warrior said. "Do what you want." Fay sighed softly, he couldn't do what he really wanted. He wanted to lay against Kurogane's chest and be held, like a lover, just once. Instead he ran both his hands over Kurogane's forearms, occasionally gently rubbing the skin over his wrist with his thumbs. Kurogane kept his eyes focused on the magician's dancing fingers, making the wizard a little self conscious.  
"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, sounding almost afraid.  
"I said it was fine." Growled the ninja. Fay nodded hesitantly, before stilling his hands.

He bowed his head and laughed sadly.  
"What?"  
"When… when I was young…" He began apprehensively, as though he didn't dare to share too much of his past. "I read my mother's diary." He explained, conveniently leaving out that his mother was long dead by the time he'd found it. "And… the feeling she described in it… when she fell in love with my father…" He whispered it softly, the next part barely audible. "Is exactly how I feel right now." Kurogane inhaled sharply, not sure how to deal with that. Fay had already said he was in love with him but this was a very sharp and sudden confession to the depth of it. "Don't worry. I know better than to try anything…" Fay swore, and Kurogane relaxed.  
"Good, pregnant or not I'd slit your throat." He warned. Fay nodded in agreement.  
"I just… it's… it's strange to think that… _I'm _even capable of such a feeling." He admitted, restarting the movement of his hands.  
"You're human." Kurogane said quietly. Fay laughed again, in the same sad tone, and Kurogane felt this honest laugh was almost worse than the false smile, they were both heartbreaking.  
"I guess so, thank you… for making me feel human." Fay whispered, and lay his forehead against Kurogane's shoulder. Kurogane allowed it so Fay relaxed a little. "Just… just for a moment." He begged, moving closer to he was practically cuddled against the other man, closing his eyes. "Let me stay like this." He murmured.

It was a terrible feeling to know that the one you love would never love you back, but just being able to feel that pain was exhilarating. Fay, who had been unable to smile genuinely most of his life felt he'd been living a lie. Smiling didn't heal people, loving did. Kurogane just sat there, unresponsive, which Fay had expected.  
"Mm… I'm sorry." He apologised, before standing up and stretching his hands. "I won't do that again, thank you though." And he vanished into his room, mentally reciting the passage from his mother's diary.

"_And every time we touch, my skin tingles, my heart sets a world record for speed, and my face flushes but at the same time I feel so unbelievably calm. Our hands only brushed for the briefest moment, but in that moment, the world stopped and I fell in love_."

A/n: KuroFay chapter for you. Kurogane is SO bothersome, curse his denial. prods with a stick you're GAY. Or at least bi. Accept it. Embrace it. Embrace Fay. Damnit.  
Ps: I'm out of hospital now, thanks for the concern everyone.  
Reviews are love.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: In hospital I swear I wrote like ten million chapters for this story. And yes, I'm skipping.

Chapter 8:

"Mekkyo Mekkyo Mekkyo!" Mokona screeched, causing all four of the dragon's eyes to focus on the group. "I sense a feather!"  
"Another dragon?!" Kurogane growled, unsheathing his sword and standing in front of the group. Syaoran had protectively stuck his arm in front of Sakura, his other hand tightly on his sword.  
"Don't!" Sakura begged suddenly, knowing the men intended to attack it. Her feather was not worth one of them losing their lives.  
"Get her out of here!" Kurogane roared, staring up at the fearsome creature. A charcoal grey creature with yellow eyes, towering easily the side of a building. It cried out a threat.  
"Come on Sakura-chan." Fay said, one hand on his stomach, heavily swollen. 9 months gone and still walking, but barely. His belly was ripe with the baby and ready to burst. He'd taken to just accepting being mistaken for a woman, as it happened often enough, his moods were still swinging violently, but here he remained fairly calm, for he believed in Kurogane's strength and Syaoran's determination.  
"No, but… they can't…!" Sakura whispered, almost trancelike. "It's not the enemy… **he is**."  
"Hime, please leave." Syaoran said softly, proffering Hien and ignoring her ethereal warning  
"I won't go!" She said defiantly. "I won't leave you!" Fay shrugged and took Sakura's hand. His insatiable need for human contact had faded as quickly as it had come, but Sakura was frightened. He had complete faith they would be protected, it was a gut feeling

"Suit yourself." Kurogane hissed, stepping forward the hairs on the back of his neck prickling with something akin to fear. He didn't care if he died facing a dragon, it was a befitting death: but Sakura was only a child. He wanted to protect her, but snapped. "It's your funeral."  
"Kuro-rin, try to make it quick." Fay instructed, rubbing his tummy, in which the ready-for-the-world-baby was kicking desperately, oblivious to the outside chaos, trying to claw its way out. It was actually starting to hurt. Kurogane 'tcheh'd' loudly, and he and Syaoran stepped forward. The thing reeked of human blood, and opened its jaws menacingly.  
"Remember what I taught you," Kurogane whispered. Syaoran nodded, he was scared truth be told. Last time he'd faced a dragon he'd been useless, and now, Sakura was watching. But Mokona sensed a feather, and then the beast was upon them before they'd even had time to explore the new world. As Syaoran hurried forward to climb and conquer the beat its talon like claws shot out, heading for Sakura and Fay, Fay instinctively shielded Sakura, Kurogane darted: he was quick to block the way, the beast's razor sharp nails missing Fay (its target) and slicing straight through Kurogane's shirt into his chest. Had he not been carrying his sword, he would've been dead from that blow. He visibly winced either in pain or realisation. "THAT ALL YOU GOT!" He demanded, seeing Syaoran struggling to keep a grip on one of the thing's wings.

Fay suddenly doubled in pain.  
"Fay-san!" Sakura squeaked. He batted his hand.  
"I'm fine." He promised. Kurogane was sopping with his own blood, but was tackling the dragon, keeping it distracted while Syaoran went in for the kill. Then it happened very fast. Syaoran's hand slipped on one of the smoky glassy scales and he fell, plummeting 40 feet headfirst toward the ground, Sakura screamed, Kurogane's sword was knocked from his hand. The dragon raised its claw, going at Kurogane for the kill, and Fay cried out in agony with his stomach and fear for his love. Then everything went **black**.

For all of them.

* * *

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura squawked, as he landed in a heap on the wooden floor. He jolted slightly.  
"I'm fine, hime." He swore looking around. "Where are…"  
"The witch's shop." Kurogane grunted, glancing at Fay who was smiling weakly. Syaoran nodded in realization, he'd never been inside her shop before… to his knowledge, but looking around it was rather obviously Yuko's place. The decor seemed to sport butterflies as a main theme, elaborate silks and brightly coloured fabrics, a vague smell of incense and alcohol. Two girls, one with blue and one with pink hair, who Sakura had wrongly assumed to be statues giggled at them and ran away.  
"It's time?" Sakura asked Fay, once she'd recovered from the fall and the strange girls, her glittering green eyes sparkling with delight.  
"He has great timing." Kurogane grunted, because he saw no sense in denying it. Even a second later and both he and Syaoran would be dead. Grimacing at the loss of his sword which had not travelled with them, and inspecting his rather superficial wound (though lots of blood, the cuts were not deep) Kurogane sighed. He hated menial chores.  
"Yuko!" White Mokona called. "We're here!"  
"I know I know, must you be so loud." Yuko murmured, rubbing her forehead and entering the room. She wasn't exactly dressed to deliver a baby, with a black curve-hugging velvet dress that she was practically spilling out of in the chest area, it had a giant slit in it up to her thigh, her eyes looked sore. She was obviously hung over. "If Fay and Kurogane could come with me." She said simply.

"Ah not him." Fay said shaking his head. Yuko raised a heavily pencilled eyebrow at Kurogane, surveying him with a wicked smile as though she knew something he didn't.  
"Not my problem." Kurogane growled at her. Sakura sighed at this, knowing he was just stressed about having just lost his sword. He'd had that sword since Outo and had grown quite accustomed to it. Sakura was worried he'd regret missing the birth of his son.  
"Then, do you want Sakura-chan or Syaoran-kun to be present?" She asked. Syaoran shook his head violently. Fay smiled and looked at Sakura.  
"Sakura-chan… do you want to…"  
"Yes please!" She said excitedly, and followed Fay into the little side room. (That Watanuki would later swear had never existed).  
"You… okay with not being in there, Kuro-man?" Mokona asked cautiously, hopping into his shoulder.  
"It's nothing special. She waves her hands, he waves his and a kid pops out," Kurogane said gruffly. "If you thought the mage was bad, wait til you hear the screaming brat." He moaned. He had wished this day would never come, or moreso that the journey would be over and hed be home by now, babies were annoying.

Meanwhile Fay looked pale and stricken, terrified Yuko's barrier wouldn't work. But the witch (and her aid, a teenage boy with black hair, mismatched eyes and glasses) convinced him after about ten minutes of agonizing stabbing pains in his stomach that the kekkai was stable: he could cast the spell.  
"I don't want this baby, not now." Fay mumbled, shaking his head furiously, clenching his fist in frustration. "I want to sleep. You're a good girl, you'll let me go to sleep won't you Sakura-chan? Sakura-hime? Sakura-sama!?"  
"That's the pain talking, cast the spell." Sakura urged kindly. Fay sighed and forced his eyes to remain open. It was much more than simply 'waving his hands', beads of sweat appeared on his forehead with stress, and the magic bursting from his stomach flickered and flared like a demented flame.  
"I give up! No more! To hell with the baby it's staying in there! I DON'T WANT HIM ANYWAY!" Fay growled, falling backwards. The pain of not doing it however turned out to be more excruciating than expending energy through magic. "Fay this is your fault." He then murmured cryptically. It took nearly a half an hour for the spell to work, twice Yuko nearly fainted and several times Fay had to be shaken awake, the magic taking it's toll on both of them. Then there was a loud cry. Floating midair was a screaming baby, which was quickly whisked away by the teenage boy.

Yuko fell down exhaustedly into a conveniently placed chair and Fay collapsed backward onto the table. Watanuki grabbed a blanket, thankfully magic birth wasn't as messy as natural birth. The general ick of fluid and blood was absent, as was the slightly squashed look with pushed babies.  
"Pass him here." Fay mumbled, stretching out his hands. Watanuki smiled and handed the infant to Fay, who was struggling to sit.  
"He's beautiful." Sakura swore, peering at the screaming child. Mouth the size of a mint and lungs to die for, it was positively howling. Fay smiled sadly.  
"Yes, I suppose he is." Jet black hair, and lots of it, clung in wispy tufts to the baby's face and head. Fay stroked its face softly, skin (almost translucent) so delicate to the touch. The baby was so new and fragile, and Fay felt a pang of guilt. He could not provide for a son that wanted, _needed _love, how could he? He felt tears in his eyes, Sakura wiped them away. "I can't do this." He told her weakly.  
"Fay-san, please don't cry. You should be happy he has ten fingers and ten toes… I think." She added, she checked the tiny hands, and sure enough, four miniscule fingers and a stubby thumb on each hand. Fay unwrapped the blanket so Sakura could check the infant for the proper number of toes.

They both gasped.

A/n: EH? What's wrong with baby? How many toes does it have!? Why the gasping?!  
Reviews are nice.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Tada, without further ado.

Chapter 9:

"He's… a she!" Sakura breathed, and shakily Fay held up his daughter, who was still crying, red in the face from screaming. Her tiny fists balled and her father touched her cheek very gently. She was as light as a feather.  
"Oh thank god." He mumbled, tears in his eyes. A girl he could handle. He could do this. He knew it was selfish to need her to be female so badly, but he couldn't look into those eyes otherwise. "Hello there." He whispered to her and she continued to show her lung power, wailing as best she could.  
"Congratulations." Watanuki offered, and Fay smiled.  
"Thanks. Sakura-chan that's the last time I ever listen to your dreams." He murmured playfully, and stroked the baby girl's unruly black hair. Her scalp was soft, skull unformed, and Fay, knowing how fragile she was, felt the overwhelming urge to protect her with his life. He kissed her crinkled forehead.  
"I am so sorry, next time I'll keep quiet." Sakura promised, fussing over the little girl.  
"You want me to tell the others to come in?" Watanuki asked, fanning his unconscious employer with a manga he'd located. Fay nodded, but neither he nor Sakura took their eyes off the infant.

Syaoran and Mokona came into the room tentatively. Behind them, the black Mokona, Maru and Moro peered in.  
"Uh… Kurogane-san… said he didn't wanna stick around… though he did hang around until the birth - just to know it was safe. The minute he heard crying he left to explore..." Syaoran mumbled apologetically.  
"He better not break anything." Watanuki whispered under his breath. Fay shrugged and proceeded to wrap her up, shielding her from the cold. His precious baby could not get sick.  
"His loss, come see." Fay said softly. The two approached (and as they did so, Maru, Moro and Black Mokona crept in on tippy-toes, fingers to lips) to admire the new addition. "A little girl." He said gently, as though scared to speak too loudly, for fear of breaking the almost magical awestruck silence that had settled on them like a comforter.

"A girl!?" Syaoran said looking slightly alarmed. "I thought…"  
"So did we." Fay smiled, and the baby stopped crying. He stared in wonder. She kept her eyes clenched shut, determined not to show them, but when calm she was (in his opinion) even more beautiful. Her translucent skin was slightly mottled, as with all new babies, tan and pink, both red and blue veins showing through it. She was tiny, warm, soft and wrinkly. The perfect little girl.  
"She's adorable." Syaoran said earnestly, tilting his head slightly whilst admiring the infanr. He placed his finger in her palm and she gripped onto it tightly.  
"Can we name her Mokona?" Mokona suggested, hopping onto Fay's shoulder. Fay shook his head.  
"No… no I already know her name." He then leaned down, and for the first time, whispered his daughter's name in her ear.

* * *

The witch's chores were, as expected, unreasonable and tedious. For the first week the teenage boy flitted around, being more of a hindrance than a help, but then Yuko had upped and packed her bags, taking him (who Kurogane had come to think of as her pet) and two other teenagers (a dead-faced looking boy, and a far too perky girl) to a beach. Leaving him to his own devices.

For days at a time he wouldn't see Sakura or Syaoran, who had taken to vanishing upstairs for long periods of time. About three weeks after their arrival he briefly saw Fay in the kitchen, for the absolute first time since the two had become parents.  
"Sorry, I'll get out of your way in a minute." Fay promised, he was filling the kettle. He yawned, and Kurogane noted that he looked drained and tired, usually bright blue eyes dull with exhaustion, skin pale and hair unkempt, which he supposed was a side effect of a new baby.  
"Don't care." Kurogane shrugged, leaning over him to get the wire brush. He honestly did care, it was strange for Kurogane to act like a housewife with the usually noisy participants of the house huddled away in a room.  
"Just getting warm water for the bottle." Kurogane blinked, water? He'd thought babies drank milk. He nodded. "Sakura-chan usually does it but…" He yawned heavily. "She's fallen asleep." He smiled contentedly as the kettle clicked finished, before taking it and vanishing.

Kurogane had seen hyde nor hair of his son, nor did he have the desire to. Kurogane heard the almost constant screaming (he was sure even the brattiest babies shouldn't cry that often, he wondered if it was backward or something), and after seeing Fay's diminished state knew that being in the room with it would be worse. Damn baby. The door went, signalling a customer and Kurogane growled. He almost preferred the chores. The people who came into Yuko's shop were mostly in need of a good slap and a self help book, as opposed to magical healing.  
"Is this… the shop that grants wishes?" The man croaked, he reeked of alcohol. Kurogane sighed, feeling disgusted and angry.  
"Yeah yeah, whatta ya want?"  
"A second chance." The man whispered.

* * *

The first glimpse Kurogane got of the infant was when it was a month old, and they were leaving Yuko's shop. Mokona was storing the crib, the basket, everything the baby needed in its vacuous mouth. The pink and blue haired girls both bid enthusiastic singsong goodbyes, the Mokonas had cried tearfully at having to be parted again. Sakura and Syaoran were stood to one side, both tired looking and a bit fed up, when Fay came downstairs holding it.

Kurogane could only see a shock of black hair poking out from the innumerable blankets, but had to smirk a little.  
"Sleeping." Fay mumbled, adjusting the bundle. "Goodbye Yuko-san, thank you and… I will keep trying." Kurogane rolled his eyes, determinedly avoiding the lump of blankets in Fay's arms. It looked huge. Babies were meant to be small, right? Unbeknownst to him way more than half of the bulk was the wrap the little girl, who he still believed to be a boy was cradled in.  
"Mokona Modoki is totally…" Mokona yawned and shrugged, too tired to finish its sentence, opening its mouth and sucking the group in.

Travelling woke the infant up, and it began to scream loudly. Kurogane groaned and plugged his ears, Syaoran sighed heavily, Mokona and Sakura cringed.  
"Oi, white thing… Is there a feather here?" Kurogane barked.  
"Yes." Mokona said decisively, but was drowned out by the cries.  
"WHAT?"  
"I SAID, YES THERE'S A FEATHER HERE!" Mokona yelled.  
"Let's just… find a place to stay." Fay mumbled and they set off. The area was thick and wooded, but after a moment or two of walking, gave way to grasslands of a spectacular purple colour. Had they not been disturbed by the incessant screaming of the baby, they might have thought it to be beautiful.  
"Shut that thing up!" Kurogane snapped, ten minutes later when he could take no more. He had vowed not to get involved but... The high pitched wailing was something he could seriously consider for torturing prisoners when he got back to Nihon, given that he couldn't kill them, he thought this was the next worst punishment.

"Kurogane-san, he can't help it." Syaoran said softly, referring to Fay rather than the baby.  
"I don't care! It's noisy and it's annoying, mage shut your damn kid up or I'm leaving the both of you here!" He warned with a menacing growl that only succeeded in frightening their daughter more. Fay sighed quietly.  
"Kuro-rin there's nothing I can do until we find accommodation," He explained, clutching his daughter to his chest, terribly hurt by his love's words. He didn't want to have to choose between them, but if he HAD to, she'd win. Kurogane glared at them both.  
"Fine!" And with that the ninja stomped off, Fay, Sakura and Mokona travelling behind at a safe distance, while Syaoran loitered in the middle in an attempt to bridge the gap.

When booking hotel rooms, Fay made sure his room was as far away from Kurogane's as possible.

* * *

And the dance continued. For weeks and worlds Kurogane would only see Fay and the baby when they needed to travel. Fay had ONCE attempted to go out with Syaoran and Kurogane on a father hunt, but leaving Sakura with the baby made him nervous and Kurogane had yelled that he needed to 'go the hell home!' if he was going to act like that. Fay was exhausted, Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona were tired, and Kurogane was frustrated for a million and one reasons. It didn't take a genius to see the entire 'family' was on edge.

Today, as Syaoran followed by his side, he yawned. Kurogane glanced at him, and though glad to be out of the house they were currently residing in, he looked almost sick. Paler than usual, his eyes were bloodshot and kept closing with exhaustion.  
"You okay kid?"  
"Yes, sorry Kurogane-san… Sakura-hime and I were up with the baby." He admitted, rubbing the sleep from one of his amber eyes and trying to look alert.  
"Tell the mage to look after his own kid." Kurogane growled.  
"I'm this close to," He admitted, then shook his head, he couldn't do that. "But he can't cope." Syaoran sighed softly, inspecting his fingernails absently. "She won't eat." He whispered eventually.  
"The princess?" Kurogane questioned cluelessly.  
"The baby."  
"It's a _girl_?" Syaoran nodded and Kurogane was slightly taken aback. All this time (and it had been about 2 and a half months since the baby had been born) he had wrongly thought it to be a boy. He had to admit a girl had even _less _appeal than a boy. Not that he was sexist, but boys were stronger and carried legacies.  
"Yes, and she's always hungry, so she's always screaming, but she won't eat." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, and stared up at Kurogane. "Sorry, Fay-san said I shouldn't discuss her with you."  
"He did?" Syaoran nodded again.  
"He says, he…" Syaoran broke off to yawn, evidently worn out. "He doesn't want her to be a burden to you." Kurogane was slightly surprised at this, but nodded, he didn't have any objections to the current arrangement. Well actually he did, it was weird not having Fay and Mokona dancing around, Sakura giggling and Syaoran fussing.

"Why won't it eat?" He asked eventually, he was no good with babies. Was she sick? "If it's hungry?"  
"She can't grip the bottle properly." Syaoran said sadly. "We're feeding her with a syringe at the minute, but she's just not getting enough from that, if she doesn't eat properly soon she might…" He trailed off there was a slightly broken tone to his voice and Kurogane sighed. He might not like the noisy little thing but he didn't want her to die. "'There are few things in life more stressful than a sick child.'" Syaoran quoted. Kurogane nodded.  
"Yeah well, I figure it'll learn eventually." Kurogane muttered.

But he felt, even if only slightly... worried.

A/n: Is that… could that be… PATERNAL RESPONSIBILITY CREEPING THROUGH!? I wanted to have a really cliché birth scene where Kurogane took one look at the baby and fell in love with it, but… I just couldn't. It's **not** Kurogane.  
Reviews are love.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Chapter 10? Wow I wrote TONS while I was in the hospital last month.

Chapter 10.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The howling was familiar, and Kurogane growled. Sakura and Syaoran had gone out for hot fudge sundaes with Mokona (they had all needed a break, and this world was particularly chilly), leaving Kurogane in front of the black and white television, which had been going swimmingly until the baby started.  
"OI!" Kurogane called after 15 minutes when the noise hadn't quietened in the slightest. If anything it had gotten louder. "SHUT IT UP!" When he got no response he stomped into the bedroom. Fay was laying spread eagled on the bed, evidently exhausted from looking after a weak and sickly baby girl. Kurogane decided that he was just lazy.

"Oi, it's crying." He said, but Fay didn't stir. Kurogane sighed, and folding his arms somewhat stubbornly he approached the crib, the silver dragon belt buckle he was wearing clacked against the wooden high-bar, and he vaguely mused that it would probably scare her. It was then he got his first look at her. Nearly three months old her hair had grown thicker, lying in wisps around her face, she was ugly the way all babies were ugly, but had a slightly pretty look about her, like one day she could be beautiful. Dressed from head to toe in a pastel pink baby-grow, with her face flushed red in frustration she looked like cotton candy gone wrong.

"What's all the fuss about over you?" Kurogane asked acidly. Her face was scrunched up, button nose dripping, and tears streaked down her red face. "I don't know what you expect _me _to do about it, kid!" He snapped, and she continued to scream. He sighed. "MAGE! Oi, fix your kid!" He said, and nudged Fay's sleeping form.  
"Five more minutes." Fay murmured, before rolling onto his side, completely asleep. Kurogane sighed heavily and glanced back at the cradle. He approached again, this time in defeat.  
"What do you want?" He asked her heavily, and picked up a glittery rattle, made of see through plastic and filled with gold and silver stars and moons sequins. He waved it carelessly above her head but her screeching didn't stop, nor did she even look at him. "Shut up would you! I'm trying!" He growled. Hearing his loud voice she began to cry louder.

He glared and lifted her up very carefully like a bomb. He'd never even held a baby before, and was certain he was doing it wrong. His hands wrapped around her, under her arms, tiny body fitting between his palms easily, her legs sticking out awkwardly and her head lolling slightly.  
"For a little thing, you're damn loud!" He grunted. She was incredibly small, even for her age, and Kurogane remembered Syaoran saying just last week that she'd not been eating. He wondered if she'd even gained weight since birth, weren't babies supposed to be pudgy? This one was teeny tiny, to the point the could've crushed her between his hands if he wanted. "Come on, be a good brat and shut the hell up." He ordered. When she didn't stop screaming he sighed and sat down in an arm chair, tugging at her clothes.

"You're not wet or gross…" He mused, peeking briefly into her diaper, then he felt like a pervert and quickly fastened her back up. "So I'm guessing you're hungry. Just my fucking luck." He said with a slight growl. "If you won't eat, I can't do anything." He glanced at a bottle of formula on the side, and reached out, only to retract his hand again. It was ice cold, he couldn't give a baby that, surely? He paused and remembered Fay saying he'd needed to 'warm water for the bottle'. He debated in his head the most logical way to do this, and eventually decided a pan or a bowl of hot water should warm the milk up.

He stood up, swiping the cold bottle and syringe from the side with his free hand and hurried downstairs, desperate to silence her, with her, still wailing, in the crook of his arm. The old metal kettle seemed to take an eternity to boil, and Kurogane didn't even know how to work the syringe, let alone could he be sure if he was doing the right thing with her milk.  
"Would you **shut the hell up**, I'm trying!" He snapped at the howling baby, tipping the boiled water into the saucepan and putting the bottle into it. She ignored him and continued to sob, when the bottle was finally warm enough (Kurogane thought it was warm enough anyway, figuring he'd burn her or something he'd tasted it himself, other than it being gross it seemed fine). He placed the bottle teet to her lips. Greedily her little pink tongue lapped at the tip but it only took Kurogane a moment to figure out she was not suckling like infants should.

He sighed heavily, and squeezed the tip a little. The milk spilled out of the tip and she spluttered, dribbling most of it down her front. He panicked and yanked it away, worried he'd choke her. Fay'd murder him if he accidentally killed her. She whimpered. He growled.  
"You're not gonna make this easy for me are you!" He snapped, and her tiny hands flailed a little as though trying to pull the bottle back. He sighed and set it down, grabbing the syringe. There was no teet to this thing, so he supposed she didn't have the problem of sucking, but it also didn't administer evenly, so she was understandably overwhelmed with milk when she was fed, and as a result always hungry. Probably explained why the little brat cried all the time.

"This is no use." He grumbled at the syringe, and stared at her, and she began to cry, much more softly and weakly this time as though she was giving up. She was very light, weighing less than his new sword, and small, he knew this build was probably from the mage's side of the family, but her lack of weight was slightly concerning. "I dunno what the hell to do with you." He admitted eventually.  
"Waiiyah!" She howled. He tucked her hair a little away, slightly alarmed at how soft it was. He let his fingers trace over her face a little, her entire head was smaller than the palm of his hand, how defenceless and weak a little creature. Pitiful. As his finger brushed over her pouted lips, he felt a little tug and jolted. It had been like she'd kissed him. He stared at her before trying it again. Sure enough her tiny mouth lapped at the digit, and a brainwave occurred.

He vaguely wondered if this made him a paedophile or a pervert, but dismissed it and pushed his little finger into her mouth. For a moment she just sat with it in her mouth, looking distressed and clueless. He sighed, it had been a long-shot anyway. Any kid of Fay's had to be stupid anyway. However, as he pulled his finger back, he felt resistance, she was trying to suck, she was lousy at it, but she was trying. He smirked and continued. No sooner was the finger back in her mouth however, her jaw relaxed. It took several pretend removals for her to start suckling at his fingertip softly, it was barely noticeable, but she was doing it.  
"Better, now try that with this." He said and replaced his finger (she screamed in the momentary absence and he glared) with the bottle. He eased it past her tiny lips and she just lapped at it, as he slowly threatened to remove it, she sucked.

It took nearly half an hour of giving her, and then taking away the bottle, before she'd finished nearly three quarters of it and Kurogane had lost patience. Then she gave up, choosing instead to curl all her fingers around one of Kurogane's, her sharp little see through nails like small flecks of glass or cat's claws.  
"You're not half bad, when you're not screaming." Kurogane mused, as she yawned in exhaustion, having had a proper meal for the first time. Her eyes opened and Kurogane froze. He had been expecting blue eyes, the mage had forwarned him, but those eyes weren't Fay's eyes. Her intensely blue eyes were almost lilac, she blinked as she looked at Kurogane for the first time, and Kurogane had to think that even with the wrong colour eyes they bore the same softness, the same shape that he knew well: she looked quite a lot like his mother. He then dismissed this thought, because she was a baby… babies did not look like people. They were useless little lumps of people that women doted on and fussed over.

He brought her back upstairs and lay her in the crib, settling the almost finished bottle down on the side where it had been. He peered over the cradle bars at her and she smiled up at him, clueless of who he was.  
"You're an ugly little thing." Kurogane told her stubbornly, and held her rattle above her head and shook it. She watched the sequins dance and her smile grew into a positive grin, toothless and awkward. Kurogane felt his own lips curl ever so slightly upwards. In his sleep Fay moved on the bed somewhere behind him and Kurogane quickly put down the rattle, he left the room without another word.

* * *

"Sakura-hime… did you spill Faerie-chan's milk?" Syaoran asked curiously. Kurogane raised an eyebrow, partially at the name, who on earth named a baby Faerie? He heard Faerie and thought of some small flittery little girl with pink hair and glittery wings. It was certainly not fitting for any kid of his! And his curiosity was partially due to the nature of the question he didn't understand the fuss over spilled milk, and Sakura shook her head.  
"I haven't been up there since we got home," She promised.  
"Mokona?" Syaoran asked. Mokona shook its head furiously.  
"Mokona knows not to touch it!" Mokona promised, seeming offended at the accusation.  
"The bottle Fay-san prepared for her was almost all gone, he says he didn't spill it so… _one _of us must have." He sighed and sat down, but didn't have to ponder the mystery for too long.  
"It wasn't spilled." Kurogane said eventually.  
"Hm?" Syaoran looked at him.  
"She was squawking earlier, I fed her." Sakura blinked, it was the first time she'd heard him mention the baby at all, and Syaoran noted that he called her 'she' and 'her' instead of 'it' and 'thing' which tugged the young brunet's heartstrings. Was it possible Kurogane cared?  
"You… you fed her?" Sakura asked in alarm. Kurogane shrugged.  
"It kept her quiet." He muttered offhandedly. Sakura clapped and Syaoran started, looking fascinated.

"She drank it?" He asked, shocked.  
"Not all of it no… most of the bottle though." Kurogane admitted, unable to see the big deal. Sakura burst into tears of apparent joy, placing one hand over her heart as though touched beyond words.  
"Oh thank goodness!" She whimpered. "I was so worried for her."  
"She normally doesn't manage that much in an entire day never mind one feed! How on earth did you do it?" Syaoran questioned, amazed that he, Fay, Mokona and Sakura had all failed what Kurogane had taken to naturally. Kurogane shrugged.  
"I just… did it. It's no big deal."  
"No big deal! Kurogane-san, you could very well have saved her life." Sakura breathed. Kurogane glared.  
"**Look **I didn't do it for her okay, she was pissing me off and wouldn't shut up and that's the only reason I fed her." He snapped. Sakura nodded and hurried upstairs to go feed the baby who would now eat. Syaoran was smiling knowingly.  
"What did you think of her?" He asked eventually.  
"Loud… annoying… ugly…" Kurogane put forth, thinking carefully. It was true. She was loud and annoying, and in his eyes ugly. But all babies were at that age.

Ten minutes later the baby's wailing hadn't stopped, and very tentatively, Sakura and Fay brought her down.  
"Sakura-chan… says you got her to drink?" Fay questioned, raising an eyebrow. He looked no better now he was awake than when he'd been sleeping, practically dead on his feet with stress. He clutched onto the little girl as though she was a precious gift.  
"Yeah yeah, sing a new song." He grumbled, blushing a little. It wasn't his fault the little leech had eaten for him!  
"It's just… we still can't." Sakura said softly, holding up an untouched bottle.  
"I hate to ask," Fay started, looking totally lost. Kurogane sighed, he could see Fay was worn and battered, exhausted from having to take care of her constantly, and probably stressed to breaking point over the fact she still wouldn't take to the bottle.  
"Pass her here." Kurogane grunted. Fay breathed a sigh of relief, and very hesitantly handed her to her father. Kurogane looked at her without hesitation.  
"Oi… ugly, open up." He ordered.

A/n: Maybe I'm bias, but all babies ARE ugly, flame me for that all you want but they are they're too squishy. At about 3 months they start getting a personality though heh. A baby that won't eat is probably the most stressful thing in the world by the way.  
Reviews make me SMILE.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Update like crazy wewt

chapter 11

After Kurogane spent nearly an hour showing Fay how to properly feed Faerie, the wizard grasped the concept, Syaoran and Sakura had praised them, and then Kurogane didn't see the infant for a week. He wondered why it bothered him. Sure she wasn't screaming anymore (well, as often), and Kurogane was thankful for that, but something irritated him. He tapped his fingers irately against the arm of the chair, before staring at the princess. Syaoran and Mokona were upstairs with the mage and the baby, she however had insisted on doing the ironing.  
"Oi." He barked, causing Sakura to jump. "He does know he doesn't have to live in his room?"  
"Fay-san is just trying to help." She said. "He knows that you don't want to be involved with Faerie-chan, so he says he won't bother you with her."  
"Yeah… that's all well and good, but he doesn't have to stay up there the whole time." Kurogane muttered.  
"I'll… let him know." She said gently, trying not to shiver with the cold of the room, the snow was falling thick and heavy outside the stained glass windows. and her clothes were far from warm. "Kurogane-san…" she whispered tentatively. "Do you hate Faerie-chan?"  
"No. I don't like her, but I don't hate her. Same goes for the damn wizard." Sakura nodded softly.  
"I knew you didn't hate Fay-san… I don't think it's possible to hate someone who loves you so much," She put the iron down with a clack and looked at him with gentle green eyes. "But… Fay-san is scared that you hate Faerie-chan, and by extension… you may end up hating him."

She wrung her dress with her hands and whispered.  
"I've seen families torn apart by an unwanted child, and I've seen how much Fay-san loves her… I don't think he could stand you hating them."  
"I never said I freakin hated them!" Kurogane growled. "He and I agreed. She's nothing to do with me. But she gets equal house rights, they don't have to hide away… tcheh, whatever they can **stay** in there forever, for all I care." He folded his arms and she smiled very softly.  
"Do you miss him?"  
"Hell no. It's quieter without him!" He protested stubbornly.  
"Too quiet." Sakura sighed and sat down next to him. He stared at her. "Kurogane-san… things have changed. I miss how things were too… but… we smile and we take what is thrown our way. I'll make sure Fay-san is aware that…"  
"That I don't care either way what he or his stupid kid does." She nodded.  
"Something like that." She smiled. "Kurogane-san… can I ask… do you really…"  
"Your clothes are burning." He cut her off. She leapt up and ran back to her ironing.  
"EH!?" Sure enough the iron, a literal block of iron that had to be heated over the fire, had melted through one of Syaoran's trouser legs, producing an acrid black smoke. "Oh no oh no oh no…" She whimpered.

* * *

2am. Such a bothersome hour. Kurogane sighed, he could hear the baby's pathetic mewling from next door, and evidently Fay was sleeping through it. Sakura padded past his door.  
"Oi… what's wrong?" He asked her gruffly, reluctant to sit up away from the warmth of his blankets. This world was freezing!  
"Fay-san's exhausted… I'm just going to see to Faerie-chan, sorry if she woke you." Sakura bowed and disappeared into Fay's room. Kurogane sighed and rolled over in bed. He could hear her next door, fussing as she changed the tiny little girl… his daughter. Kurogane felt an ache in his chest and glared, he got up, deciding he needed to take an indigestion tablet, that hopefully the kid had in stock. Heading towards the stairs though meant passing Fay's room.

The door was open, and Sakura had Faerie laid against her shoulder slightly crookedly. A clean diaper had not changed the baby's mood, as she was still crying. Sakura was almost waltzing, and whispering some foreign lullaby, but she was obviously tired, and teetered on her feet. Kurogane approached. The moonlight shone in through Fay's bedroom window, illuminating the room, he was curled up asleep on the bed, thankfully back to his usual defensive position rather than looking like he just fell there. Sakura's pale figure, glowing in the night's moon was almost ghostly as she rocked the whimpering baby.  
"You ok?" Kurogane dared to ask.  
"Mmhmm." She nodded and yawned, "She just wants attention."  
"She's the mage's kid alright." Kurogane muttered, he sighed. "You're gonna fall over if you keep dancing like that." He added as she swayed dangerously.  
"I'll sit down." She promised, heading for the chair.  
"Hand her over." The words had found his mouth before his thoughts had really processed them.  
"Eh?" She cocked her head to the left.  
"She just wants attention? I'll do it, just get back to bed." He ordered.

Sakura was apprehensive.  
"If you fall asleep during the day, the kid'll get worried, and won't be able to fight… so just pass her to me and go to sleep." He explained. Sakura nodded, and very carefully handed Faerie to Kurogane.  
"You… you're holding her wrong." She mumbled embarrassedly, never one to point out flaws. "You have to support her head." She took hold of his hand, her own skin soft and delicate against his rough calloused palms. "Like this." She tucked his hand under Faerie's soft black hair and smiled, staring at her for a moment. "She looks like you." She told him. Kurogane growled angrily at this comment.  
"She looks nothing like me." He insisted. She nodded.  
"Goodnight, Kurogane-san." She bowed, and disappeared.

Kurogane sighed and peered at her, she was still crowing pitifully, how Fay managed to sleep through this was a miracle.  
"Come on loudmouth, shut up and sleep." He ordered, stroking her hair, before remembering he was supposed to use that hand to keep her head supported. He swapped hands, and her tiny hand gripped his index finger, pulling it closer to her. He was marginally impressed by her grip, and it crossed his mind that had she been a boy like she was _supposed_ to be, then he might've been a sword-wielder when he was older.  
"Aeh." She cooed as he wiped her tears with his thumb.  
"Understand I'm not gonna run around after you all the time kid, I just don't think that bastard should make the princess look after his kid while he sleeps." He told her, glancing briefly at Fay. He looked back at her, her wide blue eyes staring up at him full of the trust and love only a child could possess. He gave a half smile, before shaking it off as he realized she'd stopped crying. "Good." As he tried to place her back in her crib though she flailed and began to cry, he quickly picked her back up.

"The hell is your problem?" he asked softly and angrily. She whimpered and whinnied in his arms. He had no choice but to hold her close until she fell asleep, which he knew could take a while. "When you learn time you'll know not to wake us up squawking at this hour, midget." He continued stroking her hair and face while she stared cluelessly up at him, eternally grateful for the attention she was receiving.

She really was tiny, and nuzzling into him as tightly as she could reminded Kurogane how dependant she was.  
"Stupid." He scolded her, but she only cooed obediently in response. Kurogane vaguely wondered when his indigestion had stopped, he felt fine now, relaxed even. She continued to mewl and purr in his arms, eventually laying her head against the cup of his palm and closing her eyes. He stared down at her, allowing himself to take in the sight of the tiny girl (clad in overly fluffy white footy pyjamas with a little bear hood for extra warmth), she was smiling gently, he glanced at her bare wrist. "You _do _know you were supposed to be a boy?" He asked her with a sigh. She opened one eye blearily as if telling him off for interrupting her nap.

Those eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes, twinkling in the moonlight.  
"You really are ugly." He said firmly. She closed her eye again, and her tiny toothless mouth yawned cutely. Kurogane smiled and lay her back into her crib. This time she went without a fuss, laying her tiny fists either side of her head. And though he didn't give a damn about the little girl, obviously, he very gently tucked the soft blankets around her. She gave a vague unconscious mew in appreciation, and he left her there. Faerie, had she been able to understand, would've heard a telltale voice whisper "Goodnight, kid.", instead she just slept peacefully.

* * *

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! SYAORAN-KUN GUESS WHAT!" Sakura chirped sometime the next afternoon, practically flying down the stairs to meet him, soaked with snow and frozen to the core Syaoran, Kurogane and Mokona had just arrived from a hard day's searching.  
"Uhm… what?" The bewildered brunet asked cluelessly. Mokona giggled and Kurogane rolled his eyes.  
"Faerie-chan SMILED!" She beamed, grinning from ear to ear. Kurogane didn't get it.  
"Seriously?" He questioned, wondering what the big deal was.  
"Yes! It's her very first smile, Fay-san's so proud of her!"  
"I have to see." Syaoran caved, his usually strong demeanour fading away as he followed his excited princess up the stairs.  
"Me too me too!" Mokona begged, bounding after them hurriedly.

Kurogane smirked. He felt a slight sense of pride, though he wasn't sure why. Just because it was a big milestone… he'd gotten her real first smile. He'd seen it a few times, and it was reminiscent of Fay… but not Fay's false pained smile. A true genuine curl of the lips that signalled mischief was afoot. It'd wipe the smile right off Fay's face if he told him. He shook his head, ridding himself of the ridiculous thought as fast as it had occurred.. It really was better they didn't know. She'd been sick for so long that each milestone was a blessing, even if it was late. He'd let them believe she'd given Fay and Sakura her first smile. He didn't care for it anyway.

* * *

The next day Kurogane was slightly surprised when clearing his plate see Sakura sat at the breakfast table, adorned with a coat and pulling thick woolly socks and smart shoes on.  
"I'm coming with you today, if that's not too much of a bother, Kurogane-san." She smiled serenely.  
"It's fine… but what about…"  
"They're coming too." She said softly.  
"Ah." Was all Kurogane said, continuing to scrape his plate into the metal waste bin. Sure enough Fay came through a moment later, carrying Faerie, who once again looked insanely huge tucked in tons of blankets. Except, she wasn't a new born anymore, and wriggled considerably, the three month old infant was wrestling futilely with the covers.  
"Since it's pretty peaceful here, we thought it would be nice to let Faerie-chan see the snow." Sakura informed. Kurogane shrugged.  
"Kid and manjuu?" He asked, determinedly ignoring Fay. He knew that making any comment or complaint would be detrimental to the tentative current situation of the mage living in his room. He had to prove he wasn't in the slightest bit irked or bothered by their reappearance if he wanted them to stay around.

Not that he did.

Syaoran and Mokona had packed them all lunches. Being relatively new to the world, they were still in the early days of exploring rather than intense feather hunting, yet they knew the place well enough to know it was safe: really the perfect world for exposing a child to the great outdoors, even if it was cold. In fact, with Fay as a parent, being in the cold winter weather was possibly not a problem for her. Though the stroller in all its neon pink glory was severely anachronistic in the old western town, they ventured out into the snow anyway.

No longer bundled in the blankets (now placed securely over her) Kurogane took a moment to survey the tiny dark haired, blue eyed baby. When she wasn't screaming, Kurogane briefly entertained the thought that she might be considered attractive, as far as babies go. Dressed in a metallic dark pink coat with white fluffy lining and a fluffy hood, her white tights hidden by the innumerable covers, Kurogane couldn't help but think she was unmistakably her father's daughter.

A/n: heh. Aww. Kuro-sama's getting a bit attached to her. That might be a bad idea Kuro... Review and tell me why you think it might be a bad idea? Or just review anyways


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Hm… though I'm disappointed in the speed my plotline is developing (I thought for sure we'd be at the fourth dragon by now… le sigh) I'm actually growing somewhat attached to this story despite my earlier reluctance.

Chapter 12:

Faerie cackled and giggled in mirth as Fay pulled silly faces. Syaoran removed his own scarf and placed it securely around Sakura's neck with a blush. Kurogane handed the teenagers their drinks, then Fay his.  
"Mm, thank you Kuro-pyon." Fay yawned, cupping the warm mug in his hands. A hard day's exploration had not proved entirely fruitless, Sakura had been offered a job of some sorts which she had happily accepted. She batted her hand when her companions asked and said she'd explain it to them later. Sitting in the back yard, watching the snow fall almost glowing yellow in the lamplight against the blue evening sky, as their breath rose in misty clouds above them was incredibly sweet. After sufficient cooling time Sakura dipped Faerie's pacifier into her lukewarm drink and dribbled a little onto her tongue.  
"Is that okay?" Kurogane asked curiously.  
"Not really." Sakura smiled guiltily. "She's not supposed to have sugary things, but I figure just this once wouldn't hurt,"  
"Ne! Kuro-chu is interested." Mokona teased. Fay hushed it softly.  
"Tcheh," Was all the warrior said.  
"Kuro-chan's made it perfectly clear he's not her father. Leave him be." Fay scolded, wiping a stray droplet of milk from Faerie's lips so it didn't chill. She cooed at him and he smiled.

Kurogane realised that that smile was truly genuine. Mimicking Faerie's, Fay's lips curled ever so gently, and Kurogane had to think he (Fay) looked content… relaxed even. Whatever demons Fay had been running from were silenced by his parental nature. Motherhood, for he could think of no other word for it, really seemed to suit the blond.  
"I'm also not the princess, the kid or the manjuu's father." Kurogane said gruffly. "But I treat them with the respect of 'don't trouble me, I won't trouble you'. She's no different." He nodded his head towards the stroller. Faerie was innocently oblivious she was being discussed, trying once again to wriggle free of her blankets. Fay tucked her in a little tighter, much to her chagrin. She began to get uppity, whimpering loudly and thrashing as best she could.  
"So what you're saying…" Sakura said, cuddling instinctively closer to Kurogane for warmth. He glared at her but she didn't flinch. "Is that you don't like her, but you don't hate her… that she's just another travelling companion?"  
"Basically." Kurogane shrugged.  
"That's fine by me." Fay said honestly, and looked up to the big tower clock, barely more than a black silhouette on the skyline.

"She's due for a feed, we're going to head back inside." He stood.  
"I'll do it… no really I want to!" Sakura chirruped, also standing. "Please let me?" Kurogane had assumed that Fay had been offloading the responsibility of a new child onto Sakura and Syaoran somewhat and thought ill of him for that. Today however was the first day he'd really seen Fay and Faerie interacting. He realised he could not have been more wrong. It was obvious from Fay's gentle tone, caring movements and soft gaze that he doted on the tiny baby to the point of obsession, Sakura had seemed eager to 'help' in any way. During the brief moments Sakura or Syaoran had commandeered the stroller, or Faerie's gaze had been elsewhere: Fay had seemed utterly lost.  
"I… okay." He said reluctantly. "I'll supervise." He then added determinedly. Sakura nodded and pushed the pram indoors.

"So." Syaoran said, sipping at his drink and looking up at the gas lamp candles in the street. "Has your opinion of her changed at all?" Kurogane blushed, though he told himself it was due to the cold: and not anything else.  
"She's still loud, annoying and ugly." Kurogane said straightly, but he found he couldn't voice the 'but' that came after that. _'…but I want to protect her.' _  
"Hm… I know she's certainly loud." Syaoran said. He stood up and stretched. "Today meant a lot to Fay-san. He's been very worried… he wanted to shield her from the big bad world… but mostly from you." Kurogane blinked in astonishment. From him? He'd never hurt her. "He… he couldn't bear you feeling disappointed with her." Kurogane knew he was putting into simple terms what Sakura had tried to tell him.  
"She's not a disappointment, because she's nothing to me." Kurogane said simply.  
"And would that be the same, if she were a he?" Syaoran questioned, rubbing his hands a little.  
"Yes. Exactly." He said firmly.  
"I wonder, Kurogane-san…" Syaoran blew into the cold air and watched the wisp of mist rise into the darkness. "Whether you're trying to convince me, or yourself." And with that the boy stood up and went back into the house, leaving his mentor glaring at the snowy ground.

That night he found himself sneaking into Fay's room, just to look at her. She wasn't screaming, nor was she even awake. Like the rest of the house she was peacefully slumbering. Her tiny face was scrunched up and her little fists balled by either side of her head.  
"You're annoying." He told her affectionately. She didn't stir. "But I guess you know that." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, then creeping out of the room with all the stealth of a ninja.

As much as he hated to admit it, feelings were stirring for Faerie. Uncomfortable, awkward feelings… but they were also somewhat pleasant… calming even. And as he lay down in his warm bed he thought, for the first time he may have understood his parents words.

* * *

__

"Son!" his mother scolded, pulling her overexcited five year old onto her lap. She was a frail woman, worn and exhausted, but the young boy in her arms didn't care. He enveloped her and kissed her cheek.  
"Sorry mother." He said half-heartedly, allowing himself to regain his breath, a wicked grin on his boyish face. "Want me to slow down?"  
"Yes please, you'll give me a heart attack dear." She smiled, so kindly. Then the door opened and the head of the Kurogane household entered, long hair tied back in a ponytail, while the front stood at awkward angles.  
"What's all this about hearts, don't tell me my boy's finally in love." His father teased, falling to his knees and playfully punching his son on the cheek.  
"Gross!" Pouted the boy, pushing his father's hands away and stubbornly facing the other way. "I'm never ever falling in love." He said determinedly. "The rest of my life, I'll only love you and mother," He nodded. His father laughed and looked at his mother. She'd said often that until a boy meets a girl he'd bound to love his mother.

"One day…" The priestess whispered, kissing her son on the tan forehead, he looked up at her, which was somewhat difficult considering his back was to her chest. "You'll see the world in someone's eyes. Then you'll know you love them. Whether it's a princess, a pauper, your own son… who knows. Maybe even another man…" She smiled teasingly, and her son looked innocently confused.  
"Don't tell him things like that!" Scolded the father. "I want grandchildren one day, keep your tendancies to yourself thank you very much… honey." He chuckled heartily, and the young warrior-to-be cringed as they kissed above him. Gross!  
"You, speak for yourself darling, I'm nowhere near old enough to be a grandmother." She said haughtily. "The point is son… that one day you'll know… Love isn't something to be ashamed or scared of…"  
"I'm only scared of monsters." He huffed indignantly, proud of his father's toothy grin, practically showing his fangs. "And when I'm bigger I **won't **be scared any more."  
"It's something to be proud of." His father said softly, shooting his wife an 'I love you my darling' look. His son misunderstood.  
"Yeah. I'll be just like you, taking all the demons out with ginryuu HYAH!" And with that the tiny terror was off again, tearing round the house attacking imaginary demons with a phantom sword.

* * *

Traditionally, male heirs born after wedlock in Suwa carried on the family legacy, but Faerie was a bastard with the last name Fluorite, so regardless of her gender she was little use to the Kurogane clan's namesake. Kurogane himself however, found that pride, name, heritage, lineage… none of that really mattered surely? If she'd been a boy, he could have secretly taught him sword-skills, and taken pride in his son for that… however she was a girl. And Kurogane realised he didn't mind.

It could be these feelings were because she was a girl.

He felt the need to protect her all the more. Nobody had noticed he'd taken to carrying his sword with him constantly, instead of letting the manjuu keep it safe for him, either that or they hadn't said anything. He wouldn't go as far as to say he loved her, he felt sorry for her, the life of a fugitive's daughter could not be easy to start out with, he cared for her… but he also cared for Sakura and Syaoran. He tried to tell himself those feelings were one and the same but he wasn't ashamed to admit it (only to himself) that… he was quite proud of Faerie.

* * *

Sakura screamed as the wall came crashing down beside her, Syaoran dove for her and knocked her to the floor, narrowly missing being hit by falling bricks, she clung to him in terror. He was very thankful he'd gone to pick her up from work, though he'd been alarmed to see her in a skimpy maid outfit even in the scandalizing cold (which was probably why she'd not been more specific when discussing her job), he was more alarmed to see the 40ft dragon rearing its ugly head.  
"Mokona!" Syaoran called, wincing in disgust as the creature slashed through several of the men who'd hurried to try take it down, their blood staining the snow. He covered Sakura's eyes, she didn't need to see this carnage.  
"Mekkyo!" Mokona said, eyes widening as it sensed a feather. It produced Hien with a similar noise and a bright light.

Light blue scales shone against the snowy background, a thinner longer neck than the previous dragons, and slighter curves somehow gave Syaoran the impression this one was female. The female of the species is more deadly than the male. This was unfortunately true for dragons.

Kurogane had been right when he said they were brutal… they didn't just chew… they mangled. The mortifying crunch of bones and flesh haunted him as the beast proceeded to mow its way through the crowd. He wished Kurogane were here now. He'd faced two dragons… and failed. He didn't know if he dared take on this one. But he, Mokona and Sakura were effectively trapped in the debris of the café where she'd been working. The thing barricaded most of the street outside. He had to fight, or at least distract it.  
"Stay here!" He ordered her.  
"No, Syaoran-kun!" She wailed, clinging to his shirt. "You can't!"  
"Mokona… if anything happens to me, call Yuko-san. Save Sakura." He instructed, putting on a braver face than he truly felt. Sakura howled and covered her eyes as the love of her life ran right at the thing.

Slaying a dragon is no easy task, even with experience. In retrospect, Syaoran supposed his odds were pretty slim, but considered it an achievement that he'd even got close. Climbing onto it proved difficult, but it thankfully distracted the dragon from Sakura and Mokona's direction. Syaoran tried desperately to cling onto its scales. What had Kurogane said about weak points… how many? Where!? Where!?

It was hard to think straight, the creature was bucking so wildly Syaoran thought for sure he was due to fall to his doom in seconds. He tried to think calmly, but rational thought escaped him. How had Kurogane killed that first one? He'd… he'd plunged the sword right into its head. The climb began up towards the thing's skull, but it thrashed and flailed so violently, one of the razor blade feathered wings caught his shoulder and there was a lot of blood… Syaoran felt dizzy. He felt immense pain. He couldn't think clearly. As his vision began to black out, he winced: he'd never make that climb now. Eyes closed slowly, and his grip slipped.  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura wailed. Syaoran blinked. What did she just say? She'd called him by his name… Renewed encouragement, the teenage boy continued scaling the glassy slope of the dragon's neck determinedly ignoring the searing heat from his wound. He raised Hien and then thrust it down into the beast's skull, hearing the crack then squish as it pierced its brain. The high pitched howl ripped through the air and Syaoran held on tight as it, in all its glory, fell to the floor: dead.

No sooner had he got back onto the ground, Syaoran was enveloped by a sobbing Sakura.  
"The feather's presence is gone." Mokona said weakly.  
"Don't ever EVER scare me like that again." She begged, then she pulled back, looking terrified and staring at his bleeding shoulder. "Are you hurt?" She breathed fearfully.  
"I'm… I'm very happy." He said softly, ignoring his quite severe injury and blushing gently. "That Sakura-hime used my name without honorifics." She blushed  
"I… uhm… I'll walk you home." She said, hooking his arm over her shoulder so he could lean on her. When they were halfway home the shock of what had happened hit her. She'd been witness to carnivorous murder… those poor people, slain in the streets… she'd nearly lost Syaoran. A dry sob wracked her body. "I thought this was a peaceful world." She whispered.

* * *

"Sakura-chan's pretty shaken, but she's okay." Fay said softly, coming in to check on Syaoran and Kurogane. His shirt had been discarded, and Syaoran's wound was currently being tended to by the warrior. It was a rather nasty gash. Any higher and it would have severed his jugular vein, any lower and it would've taken his arm off.  
"I'm glad." Syaoran said exhaustedly. "She seemed… distraught."  
"She has a point… doesn't it strike you as odd …" Fay mused.  
"That we've encountered 3 dragons in 6 months." Syaoran agreed.  
"In relatively quiet worlds, when they're supposed to be universally endangered." Kurogane added.  
"And they all had a feather's presence." Mokona whispered.

Kurogane sighed and pulled the bandage a little tighter, he met with Syaoran's slightly frightened eyes.  
"There's no such thing as coincidence." He said eventually, giving them both stern looks. "Someone… or something powerful, made damn sure they knew where we were."

A/n: Oooohh! Plot! Also also… you guys will kill me in a few chapters. WARNING: ANGST TO COME. But for now enjoy the fluff.  
Reviews are cool, they make you look big and cool. All the other readers are doing it!


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: I hate myself SO much for some things I do. Heh, this is one of them. I promised to update on Wednesday if I managed to snag the guy :D

Chapter 13:

They'd exited the world as fast as was possible that night, and wound up in a forest somewhere. It wasn't ideal for a young family, but the lack of feather's presence meant it would be a good place to rest for a day or two while Syaoran's arm healed. Kurogane was unable to sleep, so stayed on watch, occasionally poking the campfire.  
"Worried?" Fay asked softly, appearing at the entrance: having exited Sakura's tent. "She's finally got to sleep, she's still frightened."  
"She'll recover… s'part of the parcel… death. You learn to ignore it." Kurogane said, looking up. The wizard was alone. "Oi… where's the little one?" He hoped his voice sounded offhand.  
"Faerie? She's asleep in Sakura-chan's tent…"  
"You…" Kurogane hissed, something inside him snapping. "Are completely fucking deluded. You think that's a plan! We are being _hunted _in case you haven't noticed? Leaving her with a sleeping princess is practically signing her death warrant you moron!" He wasn't sure what made the bile rise in his throat but Kurogane felt scared, Fay was an idiot.

How could he leave her? Even for a second. Did he not see the danger?  
"Kuro-tan she's maybe three feet away…" Fay whispered, trying not to be offended at the accusatory tone.  
"And those three feet could be the difference between life and death, or did they not teach you that in mother-school!" Kurogane barked, causing Fay to take immense offence. "I don't give a DAMN what happens to you, but so help me god if your carelessness gets one of those kids killed I'll…"  
"I get it…" Fay said weakly, turning towards the tent again. "But tell me this, if I'm such a lousy parent why don't you step up to the plate? For all your bravery… you're just as much of a coward as me. I'll protect my daughter… that's my job. If you're involved: do your job and be involved. If you're not, then keep your parenting advice to yourself." And with that the wizard swept into the tent, feeling useless.

Kurogane knew he'd over reacted, and he couldn't put his finger on why. Sakura and Syaoran could at least fend for themselves to some extent, but… Faerie was so small. She could very easily get squished if he let her out of his sight. Fay was a good 'mother' figure to Faerie, Kurogane knew that: but it didn't mean he was careful.

Faerie was sleeping peacefully in her crib. Fay watched each rise and fall of her tiny chest and felt his own heartstrings tug.  
"I never thought…" Fay told her in a whisper. "That I could get this attached to someone… not with my history. I love you. I'm not careless with you, I just want you to love me for me, and not because I fuss over you. I hope that you don't hate me for it." He kissed her cheek. "Until then… it's just you and me." He stroked her soft black hair and she slept on, blissfully unaware her daddy was watching over her. Protecting her.

Kurogane stared angrily into the flames.

* * *

It took nearly a week for Syaoran's arm to heal, and Sakura had taken to overcompensating with Faerie for the guilt she felt over those that had died in the streets. She began taking care of her almost obsessively, much to Fay's irritation. A break once in a while was nice but he sometimes felt she was trying to take over. He smiled and faced it shutting himself in his room when possible.

"Beautiful!" Sakura chirped happily at the smiling infant as Faerie grinned and wriggled and misbehaved after being changed. Kurogane watched vaguely over the top of his manga, wondering if he was a pervert for watching her have her diaper changed. He didn't think of it in a weird sexual way, but he thought the tiny baby kicking her naked legs at Sakura was almost… cute. Stupid word but oddly fitting.  
"Tcheh!" He muttered offhandedly, but hid his half smirky smile with the comic. Babies were gross and smelly, but… kind of pretty? In the short while he'd known her Kurogane swore her eyes had got sparklier and her hair had become thicker. Or maybe he just appreciated it more.  
"Where is that daddy of yours huh?" Sakura cooed, buttoning Faerie's pink overall and picking her up. "Let's go find him." The beautiful princess lay the mewling baby girl across her shoulder and carried her from the room.

Daddy. That was an interesting word. Kurogane carefully put down his manga, tossing the word around in his brain. Daddy? Obviously the princess had meant Fay but… he too was the 'daddy' to that screaming lump of flesh? He was Faerie's daddy? He remembered yelling the word (well actually he called his dad 'father' but it was the same principle) so often as a child, when falling out of trees or getting into mischief. Fay's words rang in his ears '_If you're involved: do your job and be involved. If you're not, then keep your parenting advice to yourself_' He could do that… pick her up if she fell down? Protect her when she was scared? Yeah. Yeah he could do that. But he had basically told them to fuck off, and accused Fay of being a bad parent. In his defence when he'd said he didn't want to be involved: he'd not met the damn squawker yet! How was he supposed to judge when he didn't know? He headed upstairs and into his room.

In the drawer was a small shiny red scale that he'd commandeered from the first dragon. He glared at it. Whatever was after them was risking all of their lives. Next time he might not be there to protect Sakura, or Syaoran, or Fay, or Faerie. He lifted it up and it glinted. Traditionally it was for a boy but… screw tradition. Kurogane was half excited at the prospect, the thought of actually raising a child got his blood going. Like when he was fighting a particularly strong enemy. He searched frantically around for what else he was looking for, but he couldn't find it. Damn.

In the next room Fay was trying to rock Faerie to sleep, but she wasn't having any of it, preferring instead to be angry and wriggly instead.  
"Mou, it's BEDTIME Faerie." Fay complained.  
"She doesn't want to sleep while the sun is up." Syaoran said, stretching, testing out his shoulder carefully. The superficial wound had healed but the pain was still very intense. Not that he'd mention that of course.  
"My father used to say that about me." Sakura whispered happily. Syaoran froze, he'd picked the quote up from Clow, but he couldn't say that.  
"You two don't have to stay in the room, she's probably over stimulated," Fay suggested, rubbing his daughter's back as the tiny bundle wiggled and whimpered.  
"She might be crying because she can't see Kurogane-san, she was calm when we were near him." Sakura smiled sweetly.  
"I doubt it." Fay murmured dryly. He was still mad at Kurogane for his accusations.  
"I don't know… I get the impression that the feeling's mutual." Syaoran said helpfully. Fay raised an eyebrow inquisitively but continued shushing his little girl. She made a strange alarmed noise as though frustrated at his continuous effort to lull her. "I mean… he seems more relaxed when she's where he can see her."  
"He might not say it… but he cares for her. Very much." The Clow Princess agreed gently.  
"Again, I doubt it." Fay had adopted a slightly airy tone, hoping against hope they didn't pick up on it.

He loved Kurogane dearly, he truly did. But his number one focus in life right now was Faerie, nothing in the world was going to take that away from him. His second focus was Ashura… and whether he was responsible for the group being hunted like this. He wondered if he was to blame? He'd had no word from Chii but… she could be dead. Fay shook it off.

Kurogane was tempted to intervene, for he could hear the conversation, but he kept quiet.  
"He looks at her sometimes… when he thinks none of us are looking." Sakura said softly, a smile playing on her lips. "Just to make sure she's okay."  
"That's just who he is." Fay spoke gently, rubbing his daughter's back. "He protects people, it's in his nature… instinct. He doesn't love her. And I for one am glad of that. It's better that he stays as uninvolved as possible, mou will you PLEASE sleep baby." He begged her, rocking her softly, but she continued to wail loudly. Kurogane's interest was peaked.  
"Why? Surely it's better… if he does want to be…"  
"Sakura-chan, I know you mean well, but just drop it. He's loud, he's violent, he's cold and he's cruel… and I love him very much but in that state of mind he's not father material. I'm what she needs… not him…. Shh look she's nearly asleep." True enough Faerie's eyes were starting to flicker closed, despite the determined girls' best efforts: sleep took over.

Syaoran didn't say it out loud, but he thought Kurogane, in his protective cruelty was potentially better father material than a runaway who had emotional issues and a life endangering past. Syaoran knew they both cared for the baby girl… but it was Fay's decision. Kurogane however outside the room had blown it off. He didn't give a damn either way. Or so he told himself. He shoved the dragon scale into his pocket and ironically it landed with a piece of rope-string he'd been looking for aswell. The mage had made it 100 percent clear. He was to back off.

* * *

"Syaoran…kun?" She spoke hesitantly, unsure whether to add the honorific. "Syaoran." She corrected herself seeing his slightly hurt look. He smiled, pulling his shirt back on. He'd been rubbing a painkilling gel onto his shoulder, he didn't want her to see him weak.  
"Yes, Sakura-hime?" He questioned politely, looking at her face which was fraught with worry.  
"I… I have a bad feeling." She whispered, holding her hand over her heart. She looked like she was going to cry.  
"Maybe it's the food of this world disagreeing with you? Do you need some medicine?" He asked worriedly, leaning over and placing his hand to her forehead. She blushed and shook her head.  
"No no, it's nothing like that… I mean… I just have this… kind of a sinking feeling." She whispered, looking out the window as though trying to distance herself. "Like… something very terrible is going to happen soon." The hairs on the back of Syaoran's neck prickled as she said this, an inherent trust in her ability to tell the future through dreams, feelings and general airs and graces told him to be alert.  
"I'm sure we'll all be okay." He said, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. She turned to look at him, her eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"I hope so." She whimpered, clutching her hand tighter to her heart, She couldn't place it. But there was an inexplicable sense of loss in her heart, an impending terror she'd yet to face. Syaoran kneeled beside her and took her hand, tugging it away from her chest very gently.  
"You have my word, your majesty. I will do my very best to keep you safe." He swore, amber eyes sincere as could be. She smiled weakly and threw her arms around him.  
"Thank you." She murmured, and when she pulled back they both sported a fair red blush on their cheeks. They were so close. Her hand traced his features, dancing over his cheekbone, his nose… they were so familiar. "One day." She whispered very softly, her breath tickling his face. "I'll know where I know you from…" Then she laughed. "Do you think I'm strange?"  
"Not at all." Syaoran wondered when his voice had become so gentle. It was a sensitive subject, he knew if she dwelled too much on it she'd pass out, but he could not ignore her. Their faces were dreadfully close, and Syaoran felt a lump in his throat.

As Sakura opened her mouth to say something that looked to be important a familiar cry ripped through their awkward silence.  
"I… I'll get her." Sakura stammered, and hurried out of the room.  
"Lazy bastard does nothing but sleep." Kurogane grunted appearing at the doorway as soon as Sakura had entered the room.  
"He's very tired, she's a demanding little girl, no matter how adorable." Sakura picked up the little girl who was screaming incessantly, she cooed and burbled at the baby to try calm her down. "Do you want to try her?" She asked Kurogane. Truth be told Kurogane kind of did want to try, just to see if he could quell her tears, to see if he could be what she needed, but Fay had made it clear.  
"I'd rather pull her teeth and give her something to cry about." He grunted. Sakura's face fell as her dreams of Kurogane caring for his baby girl were dashed. "You know… he can't do this on his own… I see it in your eyes… that you don't trust he can take care of her."  
"He just… needs to protect her more… I'm backing down." Once again the aching ominous sensation swept over her and she gasped, peering at Faerie in her arms. No. She wouldn't… couldn't let anything bad happen to the tiny girl, who was still crying loudly.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you_." She whispered, in a very scared tone. "_Not while I'm around_." Kurogane raised an eyebrow, then realised she was singing to try calm Faerie. "_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._" Her green eyes glanced imploringly over Faerie's tufty black hair at Kurogane, telling him in no uncertain terms that this was his job. He stubbornly looked away.

"_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays_." Sakura whispered in her singsong tone, she kissed the bawling baby and twirled slightly. Kurogane thought the scene was somewhat mystical. She truly was the maternal sort, taking care of his wailing infant as she desperately disobeyed sleep. "_I'll send them howling, I don't care, I have ways._" Faerie opened her eyes but didn't stop crying, instead choosing to whimper and stutter over broken cried. Kurogane allowed their eyes to meet, her eyes weren't as bright as Fay's, a muted dull dark blue colour, but incredibly intense. Just as Fay did, her eyes spoke wonders beyond words.

Kurogane knew she could not possibly know he was her father, nor could she know he was effectively abandoning her, but he felt as though her eyes were scolding him for situations beyond his control.  
"_No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare_." Sakura sang, turning away so the brief eye contact was broken. "_Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle: I'll be there_." Kurogane knew she was fine in Sakura's loving embrace, and Fay was stirring now on his bed, he could care for her. Kurogane could protect her, but he didn't know if he could love her. They were right, she was better off with her birthing father.

"_Demon's'll charm you with a smile, for a while_." Sakura sang, tugging gently at Fay's arm and beckoning him up. Blearily the wizard took hold of his daughter and Sakura kneeled beside him, continuing her song while Kurogane could only watch, Fay didn't know the song, in fact they both strongly believed she may have made it up. Kurogane turned on his heel. Now Fay was awake, and staring intently at him, there was no reason for him to stay. "_But in time… nothing can harm you not while I'm around_." Was the last line he heard as he slammed the door to his own room.

Who was he fooling. He couldn't be a father to a needy, screaming sack of bones like her.

A/n: So… Fay doesn't want Kuro-myuu half involved, and Kuro-myuu only half wants to be involved. What about Sakura's 'ominous' feeling? I warn you in true CLAMP fashion after the mind numbing fluff there is **ANGST** to come! **TONS** of **ANGST**!

The song "Not While I'm Around." is from Sweeney Todd, and that may or may not be foreshadowing.  
Reviews make you a nicer person.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Permission to cry in this chapter.

Chapter 14:

Syaoran did not need to be particularly gifted to share Sakura's foreboding feeling, for his came from present tensions and not of psychic premonition. Once again Syaoran and Sakura were left out of the loop. Kurogane and Fay's business was their own… until of course they got others involved.  
"I can sense it." Mokona whispered tentatively. "A feather."  
"Your radar's defective." Kurogane muttered under his breath, and they continued to walk along. Mokona had a recent history for sensing feathers that mysteriously vanished, and it was beginning to irritate Kurogane: who was left constantly on guard. The world was very hot. To the point where Kurogane had abandoned his shirt. Sakura was (to Fay's dismay) pushing Faerie's pink stroller. Overprotective was not the word, Sakura had barely let Faerie out of her sight. Her feeling had not faded, and she loved Fay, but wasn't sure she could trust him with Faerie's safety.

Kurogane's hand twitched on his sword. Suddenly Mokona's theory didn't seem so absurd. There was a prickling of the hairs on the back of his neck and a primal protective urge swept over him.  
"We're being watched." He said quietly  
"No kidding." Fay murmured. He stepped closer to Faerie and bent down to check on her. She gurgled happily at seeing him, oblivious to the fright in his eyes.  
"Question… that magic of yours… you can't use it because you'd be followed right…" Kurogane said, he could swear he felt a supernatural gaze fall upon him.  
"Now now Kuro-myuu, anyone would think you cared." Fay said coolly.  
"Could **her **magic be leading your pursuer after us?" Kurogane demanded, and Fay hung his head. That possibility had crossed his mind. That Faerie could be leading them into certain death at Ashura's hands. But it was unfounded.  
"Embarrassing as this is to say, Kuro-shii… I don't think she has any. Magical ability is usually made known the first month… her first month she was barely living. She's as mortal as the next." Fay sounded a little disappointed. "But unlike some people, I love her even if she doesn't fit family expectations." He whispered, and stroked her face, fingers sweeping the silky curve of her cheek. And just as soon as it had come the feeling of being stalked faded away, intuition: whether it be psychic or ninja said they were safe for now.  
"Let's just… go home." Sakura whispered, seeing Kurogane was about to bite back. Sakura wanted to keep the peace.

Kurogane mulled this over in his mind. Faerie had no magic. She was human. He glanced at her. True her eyes weren't as brightly blue as Fay's. Kurogane considered, that if her magic had been attracting danger… what would they have done? Another deal with the witch? If she was bringing chaos… what would the solution be? Would he still ant to protect her if it was her fault?

* * *

When they got home, Fay lay Faerie on her back on the floor. She reached out and made a grab for his hair, missing by a mile. He smiled very softly.  
"Ah." She squeaked, and her tiny little fist flung out again, making a grasp on the wispy blond locks. She smiled and pulled on it as hard as she could. Sakura giggled as she tried to put it in her mouth.  
"She's reached the tasting phase… at this age they need to touch and taste everything." Syaoran explained, kneeling down beside the baby girl. Faerie was delighting in trying to scalp her father. Kurogane glared and turned the TV on, trying to ignore the fuss. Fay tugged his hair away and handed her a toy instead, a plastic blue duck. She stuck it straight in her mouth and sucked contentedly at its beak.  
"I'll go warm her a bottle." Sakura whispered, and got up. Faerie kicked her legs, tiny pink bootie connecting with Syaoran's knee.  
"Ouch." Syaoran said, in slight shock. It hadn't particularly hurt, but for a four month old her kicking skills were incredible. "Where did she learn that?"  
"She's been doing that since before she was born, for a little thing she's pretty strong." Fay cooed.

Kurogane stole a glance. She still looked weird, pale skin, silk spun black hair, dark blue eyes… blue duck in her mouth, and pink clothing. Kurogane decided it didn't suit her. Blue was too cold, and pink was too warm. She was neither. She was too tiny for extremes just yet. Faerie seemed to have realised he was looking, and her wide blue eyes settled on him. She smiled and dropped the duck. With an uncertain start, Faerie rolled over, towards him.  
"Oh!" Fay squeaked, checking to make absolutely sure she was okay. Laying on her stomach Faerie seemed happy in the fact she'd just rolled over and had already forgotten her destination.  
"Fay-san it's fine, it's a normal milestone…" Syaoran said, having absorbed enough book smarts on babies to have the milestones memorized. Kurogane smirked a little, feeling a sense of pride at his little girl's big achievement. Faerie smiled happily. She grabbed her duck back.

* * *

"Why are we dining out today?" Sakura questioned as they lagged behind Kurogane leading the way to a local fast food place. Syaoran smiled softly and sheepishly, he could not lie to the princess.  
"Well… you see I had a little… accident with the stove." He admitted. "We all decided that it was cheaper to dine elsewhere than pay for a new one."  
"Accident… are you okay?" She asked, turning to look at him, tightening her grip on Faerie's stroller.  
"I'm fine…" He promised. Sakura blushed gently, biting her lip cutely.  
"I'm glad." She said timidly. "If you were hurt… I'd be worried." She looked up at him, green eyes meeting amber.  
"Thank you, for worrying." He spoke to her gently and there was a perfect silence. He missed her terribly, as his childhood friend, but this right now was fine.

"On guard!" Kurogane barked suddenly, drawing his sword. Sakura and Syaoran had not been paying attention. They pushed forward a little bit, in line with Fay and Kurogane. Standing in front of them was an unfamiliar stranger. His long black hair hung in knots about his shoulders, grey eyes wild. His clothes were tight and made of some strange blue material. He wore knee length leather boots, elbow length leather gloves, and carried a ringleader's whip. He grinned maniacally. The same feeling of being watched washed over the group, more intense. More dangerous.  
"MEKKYO!" Mokona squawked, eyes widening, hopping onto Syaoran's head.  
"My oh my, how nice of you to walk into my little trap, featherlings." The stranger cackled. Kurogane rolled his eyes.  
"And who the hell are you?" He demanded.  
"Me? I go by many names… Shiro, yes that will work well for now… make that Shiro-sama." He added with a smirk.  
"Tcheh." Kurogane scoffed. Fay smiled sweetly.  
"Let's try to avoid bloodshed in front of the children shall we?" He chirped. He had no fear of the scrawny, slightly ill looking man, his skin was sunken and yellowed and his eyes bugged slightly. Fay had seen Kurogane take down bigger men than him with one hand. Faerie dropped her doll and began to cry loudly.

"I know ALL about you… The imitations: The Princess and her loyal guard, the white thing, the rebel soldier, the disgraced prince, the unwanted child. Every single one of you after MY feathers." Shiro tutted and fingered his whip, smiling sadistically. "After all this time… you've not given up. How sad. You think you'd have learned a lesson by now." Fay grimaced, this person knew too much, he was most certainly not connected to Ashura. This meant they were facing an unknown.  
"It's okay Faerie-chan, look." Sakura said unperturbed by the man. She bent down and picked up Faerie's doll, wriggling it for her. "See dolly-chan is fine." Faerie continued to howl. She had a full appreciation for people now, and Shiro was no good, she knew that. Sakura tucked the doll in beside her, then straightened up, standing in front of Faerie's stroller.  
"Sakura-chan, please stop moving." Shiro scolded. "All of you, stand still… just a moment." Kurogane defiantly raised his sword, preparing himself for a fight.  
"Tsk tsk tsk Kuro-chan. How unwise, you see… she likes moving targets."  
"She?" Syaoran asked, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling once again and a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach.

Shiro cracked his whip, and no sooner had he done so than the entire street began screaming. A giant dragon, 30 or 40 feet high, with moss green scales and ferocious emerald eyes appeared, snarling malevolently, nostrils flaring menacingly.  
"Now all of you stay very very still." Shiro ordered. Sakura was happy she was stood in front of Faerie's wriggling form. Fay's eyes darted to her in fright: he was only the crucial three or four feet away from her. He wanted to go protect her, but knew that any movement could be fatal. Kurogane seemed to be thinking along the same lines, he stayed stock still, still in a fighting stance, eyes focused on the enemy. "Much better, I always think that those who can obey orders are better suited to life."  
"Who are you?" Kurogane asked, moving his mouth as little as possible so as not to endanger them.  
"I already told you. I am Shiro-sama. I'm a dragon-tamer." He said coolly. "And I've been collecting these." He hand up a fistful of Sakura's feathers. Mokona resisted the urge to shout. "Dragons are wild by nature you see… awfully tricky things to control… so I only need a little extra power." He smiled wistfully. "Beautiful… aren't they?" He stroked the dragon's scaly skin as though it were a fluffy rabbit. "Now… I understand that Sakura-chan happens to possess many of these feathers. Yet… every time I've sent one of my dear little pets out to… retrieve them… they came into trouble. How sickening."

"You can't have Sakura's feathers… she's using them to live. And I for one will not let her die," Syaoran said firmly. The dragon roared deafeningly.  
"Dear oh dear, she's hungry," Shiro said, clicking his fingers. The beast lowered her head to almost ground level, and he caressed her lovingly. "Your lives will be spared… if you have the sense to hand over the princess. In fact, I only REALLY want the feathers… you can keep that empty shell of a body… if you can call it that."  
"Not on my life." Kurogane barked angrily, but he still did not move. For though he feared for all of their lives in this situation. He could not act.  
"Fine then I'll feed the body to Sora-chan here?" Shiro shrugged. "It's irrelevant to me." Sakura was shaking in fear. Sure enough the verdant dragon detected the movement. It's monstrous tongue shot out, aiming straight for Sakura. Sakura screamed, Syaoran dived and knocked her onto the floor.

This action, however sensible it may have seemed at the time, left Faerie's stroller exposed. And the wriggling screaming baby made an easy target, Fay gave a choked yell, hurrying forward, Syaoran tried to scramble to his feet, and Kurogane made to grab for her, but the dragon's dextrous tongue wrapped around the pram and whisked it, and baby Faerie into it's mouth with lightning speed.

Then there was a sickening metallic crunch sound that tore through the air, followed by the unmistakable swallowing motion of the dragon.

A/n: I… I…. AHHHHH! Reviews will soothe the pain


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: I… I… yeah.

Chapter 15

Several things happened at once. Sakura fainted, Syaoran fell to his knees, Fay let loose an unearthly howl, and Kurogane ROARED. All sense of stillness for longevity failed as Kurogane, in a blind rage, darted forwards, seeing red he plunged his sword into Shiro's chest. The crunched through his ribcage and made a dull slush noise piercing his heart. That single blow, taking him by surprise: killed him instantly Kurogane knew he was dead from the searing burning on his forehead. He felt his strength diminish, but at the same time he felt superhumanly strong.

Fuck Tomoyo. Fuck the curse. This bastard deserved worse than death, Kurogane had lost it, the same demented look in his eye as when he'd lost his parents, he swung his sword, violently: hacking at the body, blood splattering everywhere. All over him. Over and over. His face, his stomach, all of it, cut cut cut, he didn't deserve recognition. Even if he was driven mad with the power of the feathers… he was directly responsible for what had happened to Faerie. Kurogane didn't care anymore, he knew it wasn't hurting him, or helping anyone, but dismembering the fucker distracted him.  
"KUROGANE!" Fay yelled. "THE DRAGON!" Kurogane looked up from his task of brutally slashing the dragon master, only to see the dragon herself was frozen still. Oh yeah. By all rights it should have killed him by now. It only took the bereaved father a second or two to realise that Fay's fury was such: he was using magic to still the beast. He'd risked genocide, in retribution for his child. "I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER, KILL IT!" Ordered the blond.

Kurogane didn't think twice, he lunged for the motionless creature, slicing its throat, decapitating it in one raw movement. Even if it wasn't a fair fight, the thing was dead. It's head fell to the floor in a cloud of dust. As Kurogane's adrenaline wore off: his rage ebbing away a sick sense of dread washed over the group, even strangers in the streets breaking down sobbing for the baby who'd been lost to the jaws of such a demon.

Kurogane leaned on his sword, thoroughly out of breath. Syaoran was crying to the pavement, not even bothering to cradle Sakura's limp form. Fay wasn't crying. He didn't even look entirely there. Death itself would look better than him, whatever spark was usually behind his blue eyes having vanished along with Faerie, his skin pale as paper.  
"She deserves…" Kurogane said in a strangled voice, not able to look at Fay without his stomach churning. "A proper burial."  
"There's nothing left to bury." Syaoran murmured. "You… you said yourself… they… they mangle…" He couldn't finish his sentence, vomiting instead. His skin had paled and his eyes glittered with the constant flow of tears, he too looked terrible. Kurogane probably looked no better.  
"Let's just… go home. I don't want to see her like that." Fay croaked.  
"That's what you ALWAYS do, you run away!" Kurogane growled. "Your daughter's just DIED how can you walk away like nothing's happened!" He demanded, half tempted by maddening grief to stab Fay.  
"You can try to overcompensate for your failures as a parent all you want, you never loved Faerie so don't you _**dare**_ preach to me about the best ways to grieve." Fay hissed, his voice dangerously low. He was paler than ever, and shaking so violently Kurogane thought he might fall over. "Disturbing her sleep now… would be _unforgivable_."  
"I don't care, if you never forgive me. You haven't realised I don't give a damn about you? But whatever you say: I saw the world in her eyes! The only reason I stayed away is because YOU told me to." Kurogane grabbed Fay's face, forcing their eyes to meet.

But there was nothing in Fay's eyes anymore. No hope, no light, no lie. Nothing. Fay was broken. The mask had fallen and shattered.  
"You can tell yourself that you were all she had in the world… but I know okay. I know what it is to lose someone and have nothing left. So I'm going in there and I'm going to find something… ANYTHING to bury. Even if she's nothing more than a skeleton. She's my daughter… and don't you ever forget that you stupid bastard." He snapped, pushing Fay backward, and stalking off to the dragon's remains.  
"Do what you want." Fay murmured. And like a broken doll he just sat, staring into nothingness. Syaoran could not bring himself to stand, he felt too weak.

Kurogane didn't even try to prevent the tears that fell as he cut open the creature's belly, wrenching the thick scaly skin back in order to view the contents. Nothing immediately sprang to attention, so reluctantly he waded in, bile and blood and acids up to his knees. The stench of death surrounded him and it felt all too real. Kurogane hadn't cried since his mother's death, but he saw no shame in it now. He even jumped as he stepped on a skull, which upon later inspection thankfully turned out to be a goat's.

Occasionally peering out to make sure Fay hadn't killed himself, he only saw repeatedly the shell of a pale figure, and Syaoran trying to stabilize himself. Sakura lay unconscious and forgotten on the ground. Kurogane searched the entire contents, cringing finding fresh limbs, a severed head, and an assortment of other body parts in varied states of digestion. Nothing however that looked as though it could belong to a four month old baby.

It vaguely occurred to the ninja, that she may… having gone down with the pram, be stuck in its throat, so, exiting the cavernous stomach, sopping with blood and various other fluids, he ventured up to the severed head of the dragon. The throat was like a thick malicious tunnel, filled with pulp, slime and the occasional stuck bone. Kurogane picked his way through, looking desperately for some last remnant of his little girl.

He thought of how beautiful her laugh was, and how annoying her crying was. How pretty she was, and how ugly she looked in candyfloss pink dresses and animal hoodies. He thought of her strong kicks, and her strong grasp, and her weak mewing, her weak body. She was so tiny. He realised now, only now that it was too late that he loved her. He hung his head for a moment, allowing that to sink in. He'd loved her and now she was dead.  
"Damnit." He whispered, the lack of oxygen forcing him to retreat from the creature's throat.

That left one possible place. Kurogane visibly cringed and made his way to the mouth of the beast, prying its dead jaws open with the blade of his sword. He mentally prepared himself for the sight. He knew his daughter was in there, mangled and impaled on dragon's teeth. For all his strength, Kurogane wasn't sure if he was strong enough for this. But summoning his last ounces of courage, he willed himself onward, and into the chamber of the beasts mouth. Lying at the edge of its throat, as though it had been too big to swallow: it didn't take long to find the mangled remains of her bright pink pushchair, the metal all twisted and tangled, material tattered and torn. Her doll lay shredded on the pad of its tongue.

Kurogane winced, and turned the stroller over. Only to find she wasn't in it. This wasn't a huge surprise, because the strap on it can't have been that supportive, and she'd probably been thrown from the chair before that. He stepped a little further forward, edging carefully under the soft palette. The creature's breath had long since expired, but still stank of rotten flesh. Kurogane stepped carefully incase he could not see her. A large purple orb lay there, at the back of its tongue, glowing mysteriously, and as Kurogane approached, it began to glow more fiercely. Kurogane assumed it was a feather, and he had more pressing issues right now.

Then it screamed.

Such a welcome sound had never been heard, for he recognised that cry and Kurogane ran to the orb.  
"Oi!" He barked at it, not daring to believe himself. "Oi it's only me!" Sure enough, the tone of his voice soothed the glow of the orb, and it faded, becoming paler and paler, until it was a soft lilac colour. Laid in the very centre, still wrapped in her blankets was Faerie, alive and well. She was whimpering softly. Kurogane felt his heart racing. "Shh…" He whispered. He tried to touch her, but the orb shocked him violently, burning his arm it was powerful magic. He was too busy thanking whatever god there was that she was alive to care about her first spell: an active kekkai, or the massive damage she'd inflicted on his right arm. The burn stretched from his wrist to his elbow, shiny and red. He couldn't focus on the pain right now.

"Come on ugly, let's get you home." He told her in barely more than a whisper. She gave a strange noise, and the barrier orb faded away entirely. Kurogane grabbed her, holding on far too tightly. He couldn't explain the feeling that burst through his chest… but it was probably something akin to parenthood. He tucked her blanket around her, over her head to shield her from the offending sunlight outside and sheathed his sword. He held her very close to his bare chest, for the first time feeling paternal over her. Not just protective. Paternal.

Stepping out, the sunlight was strong, and fresh air smelled foreign. He knew he looked a state, covered in blood, sticky, badly burned, clutching a bundle of blankets. He staggered closer to the family. Syaoran turned his face away in disgust, seeing the lump in his father-figure's arms. He too thought it better to just leave best alone… a memorial service would be just the same as a burial surely. It meant a lot to Kurogane, he knew that, but the trauma this would bring.

"Is she… recognisable?" Fay asked eventually, bowing his head and preparing himself for the worst. Kurogane blinked. In all his adoration for the tiny useless little girl, Kurogane had forgotten the distress and agony.  
"See for yourself." He whispered, and pulled back her blanket. "Did I ever tell you… that I fucking love that you're a magician?"  
"Ah," She cooed cluelessly at the impromptu peek-a-boo. Syaoran raised his head so fast it cracked slightly. Fay stood up, hardly daring to believe it. He looked at her, batting her eyelashes obliviously. And for the first time since losing her, Fay cried: unashamedly and plentiful, tears flew down his cheeks. Tears of joy and disbelief. He approached on bandy legs, holding out shaking arms.  
"Faerie." He whispered. Kurogane knew that if he handed her over to Fay when he was shivering so badly, he'd most likely drop her, so instead he grabbed Fay and pulled him close. Almost like a hug, with Faerie between them gurgling cheerfully.

And they stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Fay sobbing softly, and fussing over his daughter, while Kurogane let silent tears fall, holding onto them both. Syaoran was still crying, but had found the strength at least to hold onto Sakura.  
"Thank you." Fay whispered weakly, looking up at Kurogane, blue eyes meeting with red. Neither could say who started it, but the two leaned in and for the first time their lips met. Very softly, very gently. Kurogane's spare hand braced itself at the back of Fay's neck, and Fay's tongue swept cleanly over Kurogane's barely parted lips. For just one moment in time it felt like a proper family. Daddy, Mommy and baby.

When they pulled apart, they didn't look at each other, instead focusing on the infant in Kurogane's arms.

A/n: SEE I'm not that cruel! Reviews are awesome :D No this isn't the end… more to come I'm afraid. More angst too


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: Cute chapter

Chapter 16:

Sakura sat up in bed with a gasp.  
"Syaoran!" She cried out. He held onto her to keep her from leaping out of bed. "Oh Syaoran!" She wailed. "I had the most awful dream!" She clutched tightly to his shirt and buried her head into his chest. "I dreamt that you tried to… but then… that Faerie-chan…" She burst into silent tears, dampening Syaoran's shirt. He stroked her back. "It was so… so h… horrible." She stammered.  
"That actually happened!" Mokona squeaked. Sakura froze.  
"Well yes… that actually happened… but it's okay." He added as she tensed. "Come see." He helped her out of bed, and she shook with every step like an accident-victim in recovery. He lead her out across the hall, Mokona riding on her shoulder.

He lead her to Fay's room, where, now cleanly clothed, Kurogane and Fay sat either side of Faerie's crib, just watching her in a comfortable silence.  
"Fay-san, Kurogane-san." Sakura choked, as she let go of Syaoran and approached, staggering forward with the grace of a child learning to walk. She kneeled beside the cradle, gripping the bars, so she was eye level with Faerie, who was sleeping. Due to the heat she was only wearing a diaper, making her look smaller than ever before.  
"Long day." Fay said gently.  
"Very." Sakura said. "Is she…"  
"Not a scratch on her." Syaoran promised, standing behind her and rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.  
"Thanks to Kuro-sama." Fay whispered, glancing briefly at his love, before continuing to stare at his daughter.  
"I didn't fucking do anything… she saved herself." Kurogane grunted embarrassedly.  
"Without you, I'd have left her in there alone." Fay murmured weakly. Just the thought of it terrified him. She'd have been abandoned… she would have died in there. Not because of the dragon but because of him. "Sakura-chan it's late… and Syaoran-kun has a whole bunch of feathers for you… so maybe you should go back to sleep?" He suggested. She blushed and stood up.  
"I'm so glad, that she's okay." She said, and then swooped at Fay, hugging him tightly. "And I'm so sorry that I doubted you." He didn't get it. Kurogane did.

They'd all assumed that Fay couldn't take care of his kid on his own. They were all guilty of it. And as a direct result of Sakura taking charge, Faerie's life had been endangered. They all made a silent vow to trust him from now on… at least in regards to Faerie's safety.  
"I… it's okay." Fay slowly climbed to his feet, still holding onto Sakura as though she were his own. "How about I make you three a drink before bed…" He looked at Kurogane, and it went unspoken that in his absence, Kurogane would guard Faerie with his life. He'd nearly lost her once, and he wasn't about to make that same mistake again. Fay took the teenagers and Mokona downstairs.

He knew he shouldn't wake her prematurely, she'd had a harder day than all of them after all but Kurogane needed to feel her heartbeat. He needed to be sure of it. He'd changed out of his bloodstained pants, and was dressed cleanly, so when he lifted her carefully out of her bed, and she awoke at the disturbance, she smelled only the fabric softener Fay had used on the shirt, and felt the soft material gently slide over her cheek.  
"Ah." She mumbled in way of greeting. When Fay returned, he said nothing about Kurogane holding her, and instead sat beside them, just watching her movements. It took her a moment to realise Fay was there, but when she did she gurgled, cooed and whinnied for him.

"It's nothing personal." Fay said, taking her. "She's at the stage where she's selective about people… I've been the key factor so far." He stroked her back gently and Kurogane nodded. "If you meant it… about caring for her…" Fay hung his head. "It's not that I didn't want you involved… but that I didn't want you to go about it half heartedly. You're either a stranger, or you're her daddy… I don't want you being indecisive over her."  
"I'm not." Kurogane growled stubbornly. "I've made my decision."  
"And when you go back to Nihon? I can't stay."  
"Quit making problems mage!" Kurogane seemed angry, and just watched his daughter who was wriggling contentedly.

"Okay." Fay said softly, then he chuckled gently. "Okay." He repeated… then looked at Kurogane. "Sorry about that kiss." Kurogane wasn't quite sure how to respond to that one. So he kept quiet. Truth be told at the time the kiss had seemed… right. The magician's lips had been soft, and salty with his tears, and the three of them (just for a split second) had felt almost like a family. Looking back at it now felt foolish, embarrassing and a ton of other emotions Kurogane thought to be alien. But… in that moment it had felt okay.  
"Hey… I got a question." He said gruffly as Faerie grabbed his finger, tugging on it. "If we ever wanted to make her a little brother… how'd we go about that?" He smirked at Fay's utterly astounded expression (which he quickly wiped and replaced with a smile). Faerie chewed at his finger with her sharp little gums, she hadn't any teeth yet.  
"That's simple… you have to fall in love with me. If at the time I happened to be still in love with you, I'd fall pregnant." Fay said, curling a little of Faerie's hair around one of his fingers.  
"Damn. Guess you're an only child then." He told her. She blinked in obliviousness. Fay felt a sudden shiver as the connection he'd been trying to fight once again knocked on the corners of his brain.

Chii was trying to contact him.

The only reason Chii would contact him was unthinkable… in one moment of fury, Fay had used magic. Worse still, very powerful magic. He'd felt himself grow stronger just stilling time, and just as Kurogane had grown weaker, it had repercussions. He hung his head again.  
"Oh… I got this before she was born… I guess it's not really appropriate now." Kurogane added, tugging his finger from her mouth, he pulled out the dragon scale, now threaded with a piece of rope string. "Traditional for boys in my family… but she's proven she's a fighter…" He tied it around her wrist and she stared at it, fascinated by the redness of the scale. She cooed and put it in her mouth.  
"You don't have one." Fay noted, pointing at Kurogane's wrist.  
"I buried mine with my mother." He said curtly. "It's meant to be for luck and protection… I should have given her it earlier. It's her own damn fault for being a girl." Faerie was clueless, she didn't know she was being insulted, and continued sucking happily at her first ever piece of jewellery. Fay smiled weakly.  
"Do you love her?" He asked Kurogane. There was a pause.  
"Yes." He answered. It didn't feel weird to say that. "I love her."  
"Well… I know she's in good hands." Fay said simply. He continued to ignore Chii's desperate attempt at establishing a connection. Kurogane was too preoccupied with Faerie's blue eyes to notice any change in Fay's demeanour.

Fay spent the rest of the evening showing Kurogane things, like how to change her diaper (which Kurogane grasped surprisingly quickly after the first impromptu shower) and getting her to sleep easier (usually the doll she had would soothe her, but that had been destroyed, so had been replaced by the blue plastic duck, which seemed to distract her adequately but not lull her.)  
"And she must sleep on her back it helps her breathe, she's learned to roll now though so… I've been tucking pillows around her sides to stop her." Fay added, placing a pillow beside his daughter. Unfortunately she was not sleepy, so simply rolled onto it and chewed the edges. Fay smiled sadly and watched her, silently hoping she would be okay. Kurogane glared at her.  
"Go to sleep." He ordered. She did not obey. "Damnit… your kid's broken." Kurogane said, rolling Faerie back onto her back. Frustrated she tried to fight it, and only ended up crying.

Fay laughed softly, and picked her up.  
"Did daddy stop you having fun? How mean is he?" He teased, rubbing her back. "She's an attention seeker, some nights you'll just need to rock her a little." Kurogane nodded, not bothering to say he'd already done that. "We'll have to get her a new doll."  
"When you use your magic… it's blue. Hers is lilac."  
"Hm?" Fay queried. "That's because we're different people, her magic is entirely her own and I'm very very proud of her." He told her. His face still and he whispered. "Always."

That night, Fay said it was okay if Faerie slept in Kurogane's room, and they moved the crib in. After a lot of attention was lavished on her she fell asleep. That night, it was Fay who crept in after midnight, to steal a glance at his daughter. He'd finally listened to Chii, and his worst fears were confirmed. Ashura was awake. Leaving him with no choice. If he wanted to protect her, he had to leave her. That night he bid her goodbye, placing a gentle kiss against her pouted lips. With one last fleeting look at Kurogane whom he loved with all his heart, Fay left to face the consequences of his actions: not knowing whether he'd ever see them again.

A/n: AWWWW! See, more and more with the angst!


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: I never promised a happy ending :P thankfully we're nowhere near the end

Since I never do a **disclaimer**: Last time I checked I was an autistic Caucasian teenager, and not 4 Japanese women. But I dunno, maybe CLAMP is an autistic Caucasian teenager with a split personality complex.

Chapter 17:

Fay hadn't been here in a long time. Materializing in the courtyard of the floating castle, he was greeted by Chii throwing herself at him, clinging to him.  
"He's safe don't worry Fay. And Ashura-Ou isn't that mad!" She promised, clutching onto his shirt. He rubbed her hair affectionately, smiling at her gently despite his fear.  
"You did a good job, don't worry about it, Chii." He patted her on the forehead comfortingly and she nuzzled against him. "Where is he?"  
"In the grand hall. Ashura-Ou is hungry after his nap." She said straightly. Fay looked up towards the doorways. He had no idea what to expect. It was said that in time, Ashura would go mad, and start to kill. That unless Fay killed him, he would continue the mass murdering spree across dimensions. He'd sealed him away to prevent that ever happening. Fay closed his eyes. Now he had to face up to the fact that one day… that would have to happen. Or else everyone would be at risk. Sealing him in sleep could only prolong, not prevent.  
"Then I shall go to him."  
"Does Fay want Chii to stay here and guard him?" Fay glanced at the pool wherein lay the body of a child in his heart he knew he could never save. He felt a pang in his chest, aware he may lose Fay: after all this time. He nodded at her and made his way into the castle. Sure enough King Ashura was sat at the table, as though he'd never been imprisoned.

Fay sat casually down across from him.  
"Hello." He said brightly.  
"Hello, Fay. It's been a while." Ashura spoke coolly and continued slicing his food.  
"It has." Agreed Fay, and helped himself to one of the delicious fruit medleys. Ashura's eyes bored intro his, almost hypnotically, and Fay obediently stared back.  
"You've grown." Ashura commented. "I see it in your eyes. Could it be… that in my brief absence, you have learned to care?" Fay determinedly didn't think of Mokona, Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane, or Faerie. Ashura seemed sane and stable at present, but it was living on a knife edge. He was terrified that Ashura may read his mind and hold his thoughts against him.  
"It could be." He replied offhandedly.  
"I told you, that it wouldn't work…" Ashura said gently. "I know you want to do the right thing, which will be killing me when the time comes." He smiled softly at Fay, the boy he had effectively adopted as a son, waiting in anticipation for the day murder would be necessary.

"When is that time?" Fay questioned, turning his fruit over.  
"I cannot say… I can tell you, if you kill me before I kill, you will be considered an outlaw. You will not escape Celes country with your life. The magic surrounding me as ruler will alert the world to your deeds and a magical seal will lock your powers. If you kill me afterwards, a hero, and you will be praised and rewarded as such."  
"That's irrelevant. I care not for Celes." Fay whispered, clenching his spare fist. Somehow Ashura always managed to make him feel like a child being scolded. "I still hope that all this can be avoided."  
"It cannot… it's Hitsuzen." The king said soothingly. "My advisors have all been made aware of the situation and it's agreed: you need to stay in Celes until you are needed. For the good of the kingdom, had you not returned home we would have gone to fetch you."

Fay cringed. He'd been afraid of that. Some sick part of him had almost wanted Ashura to be mad upon his return. So that he could kill him, get it over and done with, and go back… to Faerie and his 'family.' Now he had no way of knowing when he would see any of them again.  
"Okay. But you should know, when this is over I have no intention of staying in this Kingdom… nor this world."  
"It's a shame, won't you reconsider… you're next in line to be King." Fay shook his head, he could not rule a kingdom, nor did he want to. "So you accept your fate… Fay?" Ashura asked, and reluctantly Fay nodded. Ashura smiled kindly. "You really have changed… I'm glad."  
"You were all I had… you saved me and you raised me: and whereas it will hurt me, to have to stop you eventually, I have other things now… I have people depending on me, people I myself depend on." Ashura nodded.  
"I can see that."

A servant girl hurried in.  
"Ah, you should inform the rest of the castle that Fay is back." Ashura instructed.  
"We already know your highness." The servant whispered, bowing and producing an envelope. The girl was no older than ten, with long black hair that hung in a curtain so low that when she bowed it nearly touched the floor. "This just arrived from the High Court Of Valeria…" She said apprehensively. "For Fay-sama."  
"I thought that place was uninhabited." Ashura mused softly.  
"Fay-san will do." Fay told her, not feeling worthy of the honorifics. "We had an automatic system for mailing… may I please take a look?" He asked the girl. She blushed and crept forward, very gently placing the letter into his hands. Fay smiled at her and she turned an even deeper shade of red, waiting to be dismissed.

"You may go…" Ashura told her.  
"Please stay… what is your name?" Fay asked her. She opened her mouth but no words came out, seemingly struck dumb in his presence. Fay, not being of Celestic origin, didn't have the same colourings. Typically dark haired and dark eyed, children of Celes were also delicate and beautiful, but Fay had always been considered a beauty all of his own in the kingdom and was used to having this effect on females.  
"He asked your name, little one." Her deep brown eyes closed as she managed to stammer.  
"I… my name is… my mother named me… I am Faye." She told him. Pronounced as the feminine of Fay, Fay had to smile, wondering if she'd been named after him (well, his brother), 'the prince' of Celes.  
"It's a very pretty name." He told her. "Thank you, for delivering my letter…" She nodded in gratitude.

Servants were always treated poorly, or at best as slightly inferior, she was not used to being spoken to in such a kind manner.  
"You're welcome… Fay-sama." She bowed again and he smiled softly at her.  
"San, will do." He repeated, and she looked around as though hoping someone would back her up that members of the royal family should be addressed as sama.  
"I… yes, Fay-san." She murmured.  
"Now you may go." He said, and she scurried from the room as fast as she could. Fay opened the letter and scanned it. He didn't need to, for it only confirmed what he had suspected the moment it had arrived. He smiled and tucked the letter away.

"I have most certainly never seen you smile like that," Ashura commented.  
"What can I say, I'm good with children." Fay answered casually. "To love and be loved is a strange and momentous feeling… sometimes that's only possible with the young." He explained. Ashura raised an eyebrow, then nodded in understanding.  
"You're _pregnant_?"  
"Apparently so." Fay had not since fallen in love with any other, so it meant that Kurogane loved him. Or had loved him. Even briefly. For he supposed desertion qualified hatred. But just the thought of it, even with his impending fate, was enough to bring a genuine smile to his face. He still secretly hoped it was a girl, but safe in the knowledge the child would be loved and protected: he found it didn't matter if the baby were a boy.

"It's risky." Ashura said eventually, sounding genuinely worried.  
"I know… And I know you can't guarantee you won't hurt it." Fay responded. Valerian mail sent out the second the child was conceived, and whereas it had taken three months for Faerie's letter to arrive, the date on this claimed the baby was conceived within a matter of hours or days ago. "And I can't guarantee the child will ever meet its other parent, but my duties are here… and in order to protect this child… I must kill you: when the time comes." Fay placed one hand on his stomach and closed his eyes.

It **would **be risky. Ashura could kill the infant when he turned… but there was no guarantee of when that would be. While Fay was pregnant? When the child was an adult? Fay silently vowed to protect his children. Even if that meant abandoning one and clinging to the other. It was his job.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE FOUND!" Kurogane roared.  
"Mou, must you be so _loud_." Yuko moaned. "And I mean exactly what I say." She told him. "Fay has chosen not to be found."  
"I'M MAKING A FRICKEN WISH!" He growled. Faerie started howling at his volume. "Shut up you!" He barked at her, but took her from Sakura and rocked her gently despite his anger.  
"And I'm afraid his wish is not to be followed." Yuko explained.  
"The hell is that bastard playing at?" Kurogane wondered aloud, cupping Faerie's head and stroking her hair.  
"Something's wrong, he wouldn't leave us!" Sakura sobbed, burying her face in her hands. Kurogane had to think she was right.  
"Is he alive?" He asked Yuko's projection. She said nothing. "Fine, whatever, I get it, he's run off… when he's finished doing whatever the hell is more important than his own daughter, let him know where we are."  
"He's also made a wish that you will only be able to travel to worlds with the same passage of time until he returns. So a day for you is a day for him." Yuko informed them with a small smirk.  
"We can't SERIOUSLY leave the world." Syaoran said in disbelief.  
"He'll know where to find us, we can't do anything more. We can't follow if we don't know where, and wherever he is he doesn't want us there… we can only wait." Kurogane grumbled. "Now get your things… we're moving on."

A/n: ugh! Poor Fay! He's pregnant, stuck in Celes away from his daughter waiting for Ashura to go insane, and Kurogane's been left holding the baby! Don't be mad at Fay because he's **not **running away, he's honestly protecting people: saving the world! And those he loves. And Kurogane can't do anything about it. Also: there will be **many** large time skips.

Reviews are AWESOME.


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: I wasn't meant to be updating until Xenovyr posted her AMAZING fanart for this but some of the fans for this thing are rabid... you know who you are!

So without further ado:

Chapter 18

Laid on his old bed, with one hand on his stomach, Fay closed his eyes and let the situation sink in. He was far away from his family, pregnant, and in an utterly hopeless situation. So absorbed in his thoughts he didn't hear the timid knock. The door creaked open.  
"Fay…-san." A gentle voice said. The servant girl Faye peeked around the door. "Ashura-Ou asked me to escort her here." The door opened and Chii bound in happily, she hugged him.  
"Chii missed you so much." She said, nuzzling into his neck like a kitten. Fay spotted Faye trying to slide quietly from the room.  
"Thank you." He told her and she blushed, nodding her head slowly.  
"Will you be needing anything else, Fay…-san?" She asked politely.  
"Faye is so nice!" Chii gushed. "She said you were handsome… Chii doesn't know this word but it's pretty for boys isn't it?" Faye squeaked and covered her face with her hands to prevent it burning a hole in the air around her. Fay chuckled softly.

"That's very kind of you, Faye-chan." He told her.  
"Can I please go now?" She begged, thoroughly embarrassed. Fay nodded and she ran off. He turned his attention to Chii, who was still cuddling him enthusiastically.  
"Chii… I want you to know that in a little while, I'm going to have a baby." He told her. She blinked her beautiful light brown eyes.  
"There are lots in the nursery downstairs." She informed him, as though helping. He smiled.  
"No, I mean a baby of my very own." He said gently, and her perplexed face caused him to burst into laughter. He felt he had to laugh, to stop himself from crying.  


* * *

"Running away like that, what were you THINKING Fay-sama." Scolded an advisor. Feeling like a child being told off he merely nodded and allowed the tailor to continue fitting him for a ceremony robe. Why they needed to celebrate his return was beyond him. Especially when he couldn't drink.  
"Always were headstrong." The tailor said with a smirk.  
"That's not always a GOOD thing, might I remind you." The advisor was stern, and Fay only rolled his eyes, sticking his arms out obediently. The tailor draped an elaborately designed robe, in purest snow white with black edging over his shoulders. Fay smiled softly.  
"It's wonderful… thank you." Though the robe felt comfortable, and he felt completely welcome... this was wrong. It was wrong to be here alone.  
"Though, I'm hearing it won't be fitting you for long." The advisor, with his wrinkly face, sunken eyes, and straggly black hair said in what was evidently a snooty tone. Babies outside of marriage weren't necessarily frowned upon, but a few radical religious people believed it was the devil's doing.  
"You're a bitter old coot aren't you." Fay drawled, the tailor snorted in laughter. "No, it won't fit me for very long, but I don't care."

"Ah, I had heard that rumor." The tailor was young, late teens most likely, dark black hair and skin almost as brown as his eyes, he was evidently foreign, but spoke with a fluent Celesian accent. Fay wouldn't have been at all surprised if he were a slave, but he seemed content enough so let it be. Unwarranted rebellion was not on the cards at the moment. He put one hand on his hip and surveyed Fay. "Boy… or girl?"  
"It's much too soon to tell." Fay whispered, feeling a little uncomfortable.  
"I'm seeing you in bright colours." The boy said with a nod. "With your golden hair and light eyes it's best to avoid pastels altogether, but neon would be much too garish with a heavily pregnant belly." He mused, going off into his own little world. Fay just pretended to listen, he didn't care what colour he wore, he cared what colour Faerie was wearing. What clothes she was wearing? Were they in a cold world? Kurogane would know to put on her duffle coat right? He shivered.

* * *

"So hot," Mokona whined.  
"It IS somewhat warmer than usual." Sakura whispered, batting her hand in the vague direction of her face to try cool herself down.  
"Yeah yeah… quit your whining." Kurogane grumbled. Sakura didn't need to be psychic to tell he was upset. Mokona hopped onto the edge of Faerie's new stroller.  
"Easy for you to say Kuro-Kuro, you're not the one with the fur coat on!" It squeaked, and began rotating its ears in circular motions, fanning Faerie, who was irritable due to the heat and lost because she missed her father. "We should get her out of the sun."  
"You think I don't know that, look around furball… there is no shade." Kurogane snapped, but truth be told he too was worried for her health, he could feel the sun beating down onto his neck, and given that they both had black hair that just seemed to absorb the heat, and made him sweat, he wasn't sure of the effect on her: He was strong, she was only small.

She whimpered. Kurogane sighed and picked her up. He could feel the heat radiating from her tiny body, but wasn't sure what to do, she was sweltering in her white baby grow, however thin it was, but if he removed it, her skin would burn. Was her face red from crying, or had she already felt the heat of the midday sun?  
"Okay, shut up you," He told her, rocking her gently, she wailed morosely.  
"Poor thing." Syaoran whispered. "An umbrella… that's what we need."  
"I don't see any of those laying about either." Growled Kurogane, worried for his little girl. Looking around, he didn't see much of anything. It wasn't a desert, for there was pavement below their feet, but no buildings, nothing but people, as far as the eye could see.

Faerie wailed and thumped her tiny fists against Kurogane's chest.  
"I know." Sakura told her softly. "I know." Her voice was soothing, gentle and calming, but unfortunately not cooling. Kurogane had a brainwave, and, supporting the infant with one arm, he raised his other, spreading his hand out above her head. It provided little relief, but enough to settle her, the sun not in her dark blue eyes.  
"Better?" He asked her. She cooed in response, clutching onto his shirt with her sharp little nails. He sighed, hoping Fay was coming back soon. He loved Faerie, he wasn't in the business of denying that any more, but his parenting skills were less than stellar. What to do if she caught a fever? Or a cold? If she went missing? It was difficult.

* * *

Sliding off his shoes, Fay yawned over extravagantly. He wasn't sure he'd ever been this tired in his life. He hated meet and greets, he hated the way the upper class treated the servants, and he hated being called a Prince. He'd not been that for a very long time. Slowly he removed his robe, and just as he was going for his pants:  
"Just changing your towels… Fay-sama." Said a gentle shaking voice. "I didn't mean to intrude." He looked up to see the young servant girl, Faye, her arms full of towels, exiting his en suite. She looked terrified as though worried she'd be smacked for walking in on a royal changing.  
"San, and my apologies, I didn't realise." He said calmly, "It wasn't my intention to spook you." She nodded furiously.  
"Me neither… I mean… nor was it mine," She corrected herself, mentally scolding herself for speaking so casually to the king's adopted son. "I… uhm… there are clean towels in the top cupboard." She said with a bow, receiving a face full of towels with the sudden movement. Fay laughed softly.

"How did a little thing like you reach the top cupboard?" he asked.  
"I climbed, your highness." She said softly.  
"Too formal." He warned her, and she nodded slowly. "Fay-san will do." He surveyed her as closely as he could without frightening her. She was by no means pretty, nor ugly. Awfully plain. Her long silky black hair hung in a curtain, it shimmered with the light, her brown eyes glittered and her skin seemed to glow, partially due to the pink staining on her cheeks. All beautiful attributes, but she was simply too young to pull them off. "Thank you, for the towels… Faye-chan." He grabbed a night shirt, but as he did so his bed shifted suspiciously. Lifting his covers he came face to face with Chii.  
"Fay!" She chirped. Fay sighed. It didn't look like he was getting sleep any time soon.

* * *

"Will you all just go to SLEEP!" Kurogane roared, Sakura squeaked, Syaoran jumped, and Mokona hid under a stuffed toy. Faerie was crying. It was 2am, and she refused to sleep, she'd turned red in the face with howling, and Sakura and Syaoran had offered to try calm her, Mokona had just pulled faces to try placate her. However all the excess noise and kafuffle was getting on his nerves.

"I'll shut her up… just go to sleep… all of you." He growled softly. Syaoran nodded and left with Mokona, but Sakura hung back a little.  
"We all miss Fay-san… Faerie-chan will be sad for a little while but… if he's not back soon, _she'll_ forget him." She whispered sadly, looking hurt that the infant mind was so fickle. Kurogane nodded, and Sakura made her exit. He approached Faerie's crib.  
"I've fed you, I've changed you, and you're still screaming." He said to her angrily, scooping her up. She clutched onto him. She whimpered and whinnied, howling every so often. Kurogane surveyed her. She really was red in the face… "Damn." he sighed, touching one finger to her forehead. "Okay I get it…" He lay her against his shoulder and exited the tent, going into Sakura's.

"She's burnt." He said bluntly. Sakura bit her lip, then dove for a bag, she rummaged through it, until she came up with a small bottle of opal green liquid.  
"Moisturizer, this should help." She said quietly, handing him the bottle. Kurogane kneeled down, and began dabbing bits of the cold gel on Faerie's face. She winced and cooed, but eventually opened her eyes. Syaoran and Mokona peeked around the tent, smiling at the scene. Sakura leaned over Faerie and began humming a lullaby.  
"It's only a mild sun burn… keep her cool and she'll be okay." Syaoran spoke eventually. Kurogane nodded as Faerie finally yawned, screwing up her fists  
"This whole… being a dad thing… not as easy as I thought." Kurogane admitted, but she was beautiful, even if ever so slightly pink.  
"Do you see why Fay-san was so tired all the time?" Sakura asked softly. "He must have left to protect her. I can think of no other reason…" She stared at Faerie, who was beginning to fall asleep, oblivious of the conversation. "We should tell her… about him." She bit her lip and bowed her head. "Because I have the most awful feeling… that he'll be gone a very long time."

A/n: Awww! Fay's struggling, Kuro's struggling, Faerie even got sunburned!!! Not a very happy chapter.  
Reviews are love. Expect time skips.


	19. Chapter 19

A/n: Chapter 18, woohoo.

Chapter 18:

Faye hurried to his side and handed him the over large platter of food.  
"Thank you." Fay smiled at her. Heavily pregnant, Fay had really taken to the girl of his (or technically his brother's) namesake. She was an orphan, taken in by one of the elder servants and put to work when she was 7. Now 9 she was certainly no baby, and worked hard for her keep.  
"Do I need to do anything else?" She asked, bowing deeply.  
"You don't need to… but would you like to stay and talk to me?" He asked, shooting her a dazzling smile.  
"Yes 'nii-san!" She chirped, and clambered onto a stool. When she had started calling him that, Fay had at first objected (because it hurt to be thought of as a brother, when his own was still stuck in limbo), but that was around three months ago, and he couldn't hold it against her. He handed her a cherry cake which she took happily.

Many servants were jealous of Faye's new relationship with the widely known D, but Fay treated them all with respect and when questioned by Ashura on his closeness with Faye, had merely stated it was paternal nature.  
"Am I okay to be taking your food!" She squeaked suddenly, staring at the cake she was eating. "The baby…"  
"The baby can do without." Fay assured her. At nearly 9 months pregnant, he was sure his appetite was worse with this pregnancy than with Faerie's, though at the same time he was certain the bump wasn't as large. He hoped his pregnancy would end as soon as possible, so that he could be in tip top shape for the upcoming showdown with Ashura, he didn't fancy going into labour mid-battle. "I was thinking…" He told her. Her sparkling brown eyes glittered at him as she watched him obediently. "If the baby is a girl… I'd like to name her Faye." She blushed furiously.  
"I… I'd like that." She mumbled softly, tucking her long curtain of hair behind her ear.

His method for this was not entirely altruistic. Fay was his brother's name, and whereas he could not name a boy the same as his dead brother (for he felt it would be too painful) a little girl named Faye sounded adorable.  
"Then it's settled. If she's a girl, she'll be Faye." Faye smiled happily.  
"And if he's a boy?" She queried innocently.  
"Hm… Faye-buhl." Fay grinned teasingly. "Fable, sound good?" She giggled and nodded, continuing to nibble at her cake.  
"Faerie-chan would like a little brother _or _sister," Faye said nodding softly. Fay hesitated. He'd told Faye (and only Faye as Chii may be prone to tattling accidentally) of his daughter, who would now be over a year old. He missed her terribly, and it hurt to know he'd missed her first sit up, her first words, possibly even her first steps. Her hair would be longer, hopefully she'd put on weight… he could only hope she was safe.  
"She would…" He agreed with her.

"Due any day now…" Fay mused, placing one hand on his stomach where the child inside kicked and wriggled cheerfully. By this point in existence, Faerie had known Kurogane's hand, she had known his voice… Fay knew Chii and Ashura (while sane) would be helpful. But Ashura was on the verge of homicide, and Chii was… well he'd had to explain several times to Chii that he hadn't actually eaten a baby (which she still didn't quite believe).

He'd said the accursed phrase, for no sooner had he said this, he felt a sharp contraction and winced.  
"Typical… trust you to miss the birth of both your children, Kuro-rin." Fay murmured to himself. He'd also half hoped he'd be 'home' by now. That Kurogane wouldn't miss this. Not again. It couldn't be helped. Just as he was missing Faerie, Kurogane would have to miss Faye or Fable.  
"Eh!" Faye asked in confusion. "Now? Oh dear! Shall I go contact the king? No! The healer?" She panicked, flapping in confusion. He smiled at her.  
"I can walk… thank you." She helped him up, beckoning several other staff members to go get the essentials as she lead him to his bedroom. For a little girl, Faye was wise beyond her years, and helped him lie down. This time, Fay didn't have to worry about a kekkai, and waking Ashura up: in theory it was an easy birth.

* * *

"Oof!" Faerie giggled, falling backwards.  
"You're a moron." Kurogane told her affectionately, pulling her back up and holding her hands. She clutched onto him. She could walk… barely. She had to be held. She'd yet to take independent steps.  
"Most babies prefer the carrot to the stick." Syaoran pointed out gently.  
"Wook wook wook!" Faerie ordered, stomping her feet up and down in a running motion.  
"Ah, Faerie-chan it doesn't count if you hold on… do you want to do it alone?" Sakura cooed at her. The small girl didn't understand and continued to walk on the spot, apparently content with herself. Her black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail on the top of her head, making her look a little like a pixie. Kurogane let her go and she stood stock still on bandy legs before wobbling and falling back onto her butt.  
"Oof!" She laughed, raising her head. "Ninky?" She asked hopefully and Kurogane groaned.  
"I'm on it." Sakura said, and hurried from the room to fetch some juice for Faerie. She was limited in her speech, but she knew when to use certain words.

Ninky was drink, and she asked 'wussat?' to everything given to her. She could say 'baw' (ball), 'wata' (rattle) and 'moko', aswell as assorted sentence fragments she'd picked up, but unfortunately she addressed Kurogane, Syaoran and Sakura all as 'dada!'. Syaoran and Sakura didn't mind as their names were awfully complicated for an infant tongue, but Kurogane got angry at her every time she did. Faerie was an expert on knowing when her father was angry, and like most children, could wind him around her little finger by cuddling into his ankle.  
"Here you go." Sakura said, handing her the tippy cup.  
"Here go!" Faerie repeated from her position sat on the floor.  
"She's too dumb to learn how to walk." Kurogane grumbled, sitting down on the floor beside her and rubbing her back gently as she drank. She happily lay against him, nuzzling into him a bit like a kitten to its mother. She knew her dad said mean things sometimes, but just as Sakura and Syaoran instinctively knew: he didn't mean them.  
"Most babies learn between 9 and 12 months, she's only a little late… and she makes up for it with her speech. She speaks very well for 13 months." Syaoran complimented.

"MOKO MOKO!" Faerie screamed, putting her cup down and crawling towards Mokona, who hurriedly hopped onto the wardrobe. Mokona had originally thought Faerie was really adorable, but that was before she started pulling ears and tails, biting, squeezing, and scratching. Mokona suspected Faerie was part demon.  
"Make her leave me alone." Mokona whined, hiding it's face behind its ears as Faerie pulled herself up to stand and stared up wondering when her stuffed toy would come down. Kurogane felt a weird shiver. He'd never be able to quite explain the feeling.

But Kurogane had just become a father for the second time. Faerie was clueless that worlds and worlds away she'd just become a big sister.

* * *

"Aww," Faye chirped, peering into Fays arms. Fay felt exhausted but he forced himself to sit up and peek into the babies tightly shut eyes. Face almost purple with screaming, the baby was loud. Much chubbier and longer than Faerie had been he was a strapping baby boy. His dark hair didn't hang in tufts like his big sister's, and instead stuck out in spikes at odd angles making him look like a disgruntled puffer-fish.

"Hello there." Fay smiled at his son. He felt a pang… possibly guilt, possibly hatred… he wasn't sure. But whatever it was faded as soon as it had arrived, and he was filled with the same sense of love that had washed over him as with his first child. His skin was mottled and silky, and he thrashed almost angrily. Fay laughed gently. "I think _you're _what he wanted all along."  
"He's so cute." Faye told him, tucking his blankets a little tighter around him and smiling dazzlingly up at her idol. "Fable… Fluorite?" She asked innocently.  
"I suppose so… I don't want them to have different names," Fay mused. He knew Kurogane would be happier if he was a 'Kurogane' by name, but that could lead Ashura to them. Fay knew it didn't really matter, because there was no official registry in Celes, Faerie herself didn't have one. Name was irrelevant.

"Fable… I like it." Ashura mused and Fay glared and kept his son close to his chest. Whereas he was perfectly sound of mind, Fay had made it his job to distance himself from Ashura as much as possible: so that it wouldn't hurt when eventually he had to kill him. Faye squeaked and stood up, bowing at Ashura's presence. Behind him Chii peeked in.  
"The baby is here!" Chii chirped happily, bounding in and over.  
"I'm sorry Ashura-sama, I should go," Faye whispered.  
"You can stay Faye-chan." Fay soothed, rocking his son.  
"I… I shouldn't intrude upon the King's meeting his grandson… I shall see you later 'nii-san, Chii-san." That said she quickly fled, blushing in embarrassment.  
"Cute." Ashura murmured.  
"Fable, Chii or Faye-chan?" Fay questioned, showing Chii his son. She prodded his cheek gently and jumped when he cried out, her own hair standing on end in shock.  
"Faye-chan… clinging to you like a puppy." Ashura smiled and approached. Fay clutched Fable who wailed angrily, frightening Chii all the more. "Take good care of him Fay…" He warned his surrogate son gently, watching Fable's every tiny movement.  
"I will." Fay said stubbornly, after all, he'd already done it once. And this time, he wasn't going to take any risks.

A/n: If you think THAT was a big skip, we're doing a desperate housewives thing in the next chapter


	20. Chapter 20

A/n: Sorry for the huge skip but I needed to reunite our little family! WARNING SAD CHAPTER WITH LOTS OF CHARACTER DEATH!!!

Chapter ?:

"Sorry." Fable murmured, hanging his head shyly. At four years old the boy was thin and scrawny, with eyes as blue if not bluer than Fay's, the back of his very dark brown hair tapered off into an elegant ponytail, but the front stuck out wildly in misleading spikes, for he was intimidating as a flea. His furry Celesian robes (in a deep purple) were far too big on him, since he was so small. He was scared of everything and very clingy. Faye smiled, she was sure his behaviour was partially her influence.  
"It's okay, you don't need to apologise." She told him, picking up the pieces of the vase he'd been trying to levitate. "You're still only little, your magic will get better." She promised him. He smiled softly.  
"Try again… only let's try something not breakable." Fay suggested from his place on the bed. Fable nodded and crossed to his father, he threw his arms around him in a tight cuddle. Fay smiled and rubbed his son's back. "Don't worry about it." He reassured the little boy, then he leaned closer and whispered. "By the time I was your age I couldn't levitate an apple, you're better than I was."

Faye smiled and picked up a silk throw pillow, blue with a beautiful silk embroidered Leval castle. It was her favourite of all the bits and bobs Fay had accumulated. The bedroom had, over the years, adapted to its owner. The pristine silk covers bore all the hallmarks of a messy bed occupant or two, the shelves were littered with photographs (mainly of Fable, that Fay had insisted were for 'daddy'), and objects bore distinct marks of wizardry.  
"Try this one?" She offered, showing the cushion to Fable who eyed it apprehensively.  
"Go on." Fay encouraged. Fable nodded and returned to Faye's side. In the nearly five years since Fay had returned to Celes, Faye had matured into a very shy young woman. At 13 she was very tall, had kept her hair long, and though not stunning she had truly grown into her looks, she was incredibly cute and only cute, with the potential to one day be beautiful, but her body had developed a little beyond it's age which meant she had plenty of unwelcome attention from the male population. Fay had chased off anyone she'd been frightened by like a true big brother much to her cheerful applause.

Fable closed his brilliantly blue eyes and raised his arms, as the pillow began a tentative climb it dipped and wriggled occasionally as he lost control. Fay smiled. He had to wonder if Faerie (who would be 5 by now) had learned to control her magic, as she had nobody to teach her. He pictured her often, he could imagine she looked like a much smaller version of Faye, with long black hair and a heart shaped face, and could picture her attitude of a delicate and fragile little princess his little angel… Fay closed his eyes, daring to dream for a moment of her voice.  
"Sorry." Fable muttered again, as the pillow fell. He didn't talk much, which Fay knew had come from Kurogane's nature, but he could speak very well. His most often used word was 'sorry', followed closely by 'daddy' in referation mostly to Fay, but they talked often of Fable's other daddy, who he was forbidden to mention to anyone other than Faye.  
"It's fine." Faye promised, and picked him up, cuddling him, she rubbed his back soothingly. There was a bang downstairs and Fable jumped, digging his nails into Faye's shoulders. Fay raised an eyebrow.  
"I wonder what that was." He said out loud. Faye smiled.  
"I could go check, if you want me to onii-san?" She offered kindly. Fay shook his head. Faye had at 10 years old become his personal servant, because he couldn't stand to see her as overworked as some of the girls.

He barely made her work at all, but in many ways similar to Sakura she adored doting on Fable (who had in his early days called her 'mama'). Another loud BANG and Fable began to cry in fright. Faye kissed his forehead.  
"The kitchens?" She suggested, bobbing him.  
"Possibly… could you hold onto him, I'll go take a look." Fay suggested, standing up and ruffling Faye's hair. She beamed up at him and nodded.  
"Be careful." She chirped, and sat down with Fable on her lap. "Fable-kun, do you want to read a story? Then we can go play with aunty-Chii-san?" Fable nodded apprehensively. Fay smiled and left the room, going straight down to the kitchens.

The sight that met his eyes was shocking, but at the same time not that surprising. Several of the kitchen staff were dead, the china cabinets having overturned onto them, one of the stoves was on fire and Ashura stood, looking calm in the middle of the debris, using an upturned table like a dais. Servants cowered in all corners of the room, terrified of the insane king.  
"I suppose it's time." Fay sighed.  
"Don't even think about it, Yuui." Ashura hissed. "We could be great, you and I." He smiled wickedly. "You could be capable of anything…"  
"Killing you included." Fay said icily, magicking his new staff in. A blue glowing glass orb ontop of a metal shaft, with curls of gold around the hilt, it looked slightly feminine, but both Faye and Fable had adored the glow so he'd not objected.  
"Could you really kill me? After all I've done for you?" Asked the king, stepping closer. He cupped Fay's face and let their eyes lock. Fay found he could not look away from him. "I took you in, after everything you'd done."  
"You took me in for this day." Fay whispered sadly. "You never wanted me, you wanted me to stop you."  
"Your chobit girl is dead." He told Fay callously. "As is your brother." Feeling like a thousand fiery hot needles had plummeted into his heart, Fay did his best to keep his composure. He tried his hardest not to cry.  
"I feel sorry for Chii, she didn't deserve to die at your hand. I accepted Fay's loss a long time ago. You can't scare me." Fay whispered, not feeling as brave as he sounded.

Ashura shrugged coolly, and swept across the room. He grabbed a boy, around 12, by his jet black hair and held him up. The boy and a woman still hiding under the table gave identical cries of terror.  
"Can't I?" He asked.  
"Put him down!" Fay begged. Ashura smiled, and using a wicked kind of spell, everyone in the room aside from Fay began to scream in agony, red marks appearing on their skin. Fay was rooted to the spot in horror as he realised: they were being burned alive. The smell of singed flesh and hair… Fay raised his staff and concentrated on cooling, but their screams were so distracting and the young boy's brown eyes were alight with flame, silently begging and pleading for release. He had to. He had to save them. All these lives were depending on him… Fay was terrified. Invisible flame leapt across the boy, see through fiery tendrils wrapping around all of them, Fay cringed tried to drown out the sounds of them all being tortured. Cooling spells. He knew cooling spells. Fay closed his eyes to stop the boy looking at him so desperately. Then all fell silent.

Everyone in the room was dead aside from the two magicians. Fay shook in mortification. He'd let them all die, his magic was strong enough but his will had broken: when faced with a screaming child Fay had been forcibly shown his worst fear. If Ashura were to ever torture his own children… Fay didn't know what to do. Ashura smiled.  
"They were awfully loud weren't they." Ashura said sickly, apparently pleased to be rid of the din.  
"What… what did they do… to deserve…" Fay managed to stammer out, staring as Ashura dropped the burned boy, a flicker of terror remained etched across his dark and deadened eyes, he fell almost on top of his mother, lying among the massacred under the table.  
"We have… visitors." Ashura said coolly, looking at the door as though staring right through it.

"Onii-san." Came a gentle voice, and Fay stiffened, wheeling around on the spot. Faye came in, with Fable at her side. "Do you know where his blanket is I can't…" Faye blinked at the carnage. She stopped just in front of Fable, her eyes glazing over as she saw what was happening.  
"Oh!" She whispered softly, apparently in shock.  
"Run!" Fay ordered. Ashura used magic to slam the door closed.  
"Come here." He instructed her. She was shaking, Fable had started crying, barely knowing the difference between sleeping and dead but recognising the marks over the servants to be burns.  
"Just this once, Faye-chan you can't listen to him." Fay said firmly. "Take Fable and go!" He encouraged, swinging the door open. She had frozen on the spot, literally. Her eyes became glassy. Fay hissed and hurried over to her. She was motionless. Fable continued to howl. "Faye-chan… Faye-chan… can you hear me?"  
"She can hear you…" Ashura said softly.  
"Scared… so scared." Faye whispered, closing her eyes. She began to shake violently, trembling and sobbing. Her hands balled into tight fists.  
"What are you doing!" Fay roared, rocking Faye a little trying to snap her out of the trance she was in.  
"Making her relive it… her parents death… everything." Ashura answered calmly.  
"No!" Faye howled. "Mama don't!" She screamed loudly and desperately.

"It's permanent." Ashura hissed. "Even if you kill me… she'll be trapped forever… inside her own head."  
"Faye-chan… Faye-chan snap out of it!" Fay begged her.  
"Onii-san… please make it stop." She choked, her eyes pleading. He kissed her forehead and placed a kekkai around them both, Fable was as of yet unaffected by spells, but still terrified.  
"ENOUGH!" Fay growled. "She's done nothing to deserve this!"  
"She'll go mad… you know full well what you'll have to do." Ashura grinned maniacally, maddened by his own power.  
"She's a child!" Fay cringed, he knew what Ashura meant by that. Faye would never be released from this spell, and it would drive her mad. It would break her.  
"She's nothing!" Ashura growled. Fay raised his staff and pointed the glowing orb towards the king. "Do it." Ashura smirked. "You don't have the guts to kill me, not after what I've done for you."  
"Ashura-Ou… I love you. You raised me. But I have a responsibility to my son… I promised I'd keep him safe. I'm sorry… this is goodbye." There was a brief flash of terror in Ashura's eyes as he realised Fay did indeed have the guts and then, Fay raised and tightened his fist. He could imagine it… Ashura's heart in his hand. He clenched his tighter, feeling the muscle pulse below his fingers, each beat more desperate clinging to life, Ashura's face contorted and he gripped his chest. Slowly, and surely Fay was stopping Ashura's heart. The insane king fell to the floor: dead.

Fay couldn't bring himself to cry just yet. Not when he knew what had to happen next. He looked at Faye, who was now on her knees. Her head was hung and he could see into her now cold brown eyes, she was broken. The kekkai faded.  
"Faye-chan…" He asked tentatively. "I'm going to take a look into your mind. Please let me." He asked her. She nodded weakly.

Fay placed his hand to her head and closed his eyes. He could see a very young Faye, being held against a wall. Two teenage boys lay dead on the floor in a haphazard heap, still bleeding. A woman in the corner was being brutally raped  
"ANYTHING JUST LEAVE FAYE ALONE!" The woman said, her face was bruised and bloodied, and she looked like she wanted to sleep, but the defiant look at the death of her sons and desperation for her daughter remained. "Anything."  
"Your life for hers then?" Sneered the attacker. The woman sobbed softly and a knife was placed to her throat.

"No more!" Faye croaked, bringing them both out of the scene with a sharp thud. "No more make it stop!" She demanded, grabbing onto him and staring up at him with wild eyes.  
"Daddy." Fable sobbed softly.  
"Faye-chan… listen to me… I can't cure you." He whispered sadly, stroking her face. Now he'd seen what she was seeing, over and over, he knew he could not talk her into ignoring it either. Ashura was right. She clutched onto him, her hands fisting in his robes.  
"I love you! Why can't you!" She begged witnessing the murders over and over in her mind's eye. He held her.  
"I'm sorry." He said, stroking her back as she clung to him. She screamed in terror and cuddled into him.  
"Onii-san… I'm begging you." She whispered softly, as Fable looked on in terror.  
"Go ahead… I'm listening." He said, trying not to cry.  
"If you can't save me… I don't want to be like this." She sobbed, holding on to him as tight as she could. "It's so awful… please… Onii-san… please… kill me." She begged. He stroked her back and sat her down slowly.

He ran one hand over her face but she didn't react, too absorbed in her own thoughts. He knew she'd never snap out of it, she could never be cured. This magic was irreversible.  
"Kill me," She asked again in little more than a whisper. "Onii-san! End this please! I can't!" She wailed. Fay nodded gently and kissed her cheek.  
"Close your eyes… I promise this won't hurt." He told her shakily. She closed her eyes.  
"Fay…" She said, a lone tear running down her face. "I didn't just love you… please know that I was… I am… I will forever… be in love with you." She choked her voice broken remnants of what had once been a cheerful teenage song.  
"I know…" He had known, and while he wasn't in love with her, he did love her as a daughter or perhaps more accurately a sister. She'd been a good friend and very helpful. "Sleep well Faye-chan." He said soothingly. Placing a gentle kiss upon her lips, he closed his fist, stopping her heart as fast as he could. He didn't want her to suffer. He waited, until he was sure she'd taken her last breath, before picking her up, cradling her like an infant. 13 years old and begging to be killed. He took a glance at Ashura's body. For all he knew it was not his fault, he could not forgive him for this.

Faye looked peaceful in her sleep, the horror gone from her face and mind. She looked beautiful, her silken curtain of hair half across her face, a gentle smile on her still warm lips.  
"Daddy?" Fable asked shakily.  
"Take my hand… we'll go home soon." Fay promised him, wiping his eyes. "But Faye-chan deserves a proper burial," Fable nodded, and taking his father's hand, he silently followed him from the room.

* * *

As the castle was safe, Fay had asked Fable to pack a few essentials while he had the gruelling task of burying the dead. Using spells to reveal the name of all the servants he didn't allow a single one to have an unmarked headstone, which he conjured out of purest crystal. He'd buried the mother and son together: in the hopes that was there an after life and they would be reunited. Fay's body had turned up in the pool which it had always been laid, he looked no different than usual, rotten and withered, and thoroughly exhausted, a mere zombie of a boy, but his brother believed he saw the faintest of a smile on those pale and deadened lips.

"_The real Fay Valiz lays here: finally able to rest_." Fay carved on the tombstone with his staff. He wasn't denying he was crying now. He'd checked Chii over too, for she was after all, robotic: and thus technically incapable of dying. The damage done was irreparable, she could never be fixed. All her circuitry had melted, and the magic had left her inanimate body. Laying her in the grave was difficult but deserved.  
"_Chii Fluorite: a personality so unique her imprint will live on._" Fay thought it was odd, as just before he covered her grave over, he remembered he'd made her in the image of his mother. She looked so serene lying there, as though asleep. Unlike his own mother, whose death Fay could still recall vividly. He thanked whatever god there may be that there was less blood.

Ashura's burial was somewhat haphazard, for although Fay had for the most part looked to Ashura as a father, the memories of those dead, the freshly dug graves beside him stung too deep to entirely give a son-like funeral. True he may have dropped Ashura into the grave a LITTLE less dignified than others, but he still engraved the tombstone with  
'**ASHURA: A truly great wizard**.' Because he could think of nothing else to put. The magic used today had been horrific, foul, evil and wicked… but it required skill most didn't possess.

Fay turned to the last, as of yet unmarked grave. He levitated Faye slowly into the grave, and a small figure moved beside him. It was Fable, he'd come out clutching onto something.  
"Did you finish packing?" Fay asked, trying not to sound as hollow as he felt.  
"Not yet…" Fable said softly. He held up the object he was clinging to. The cyan silk cushion with Leval palace stitched onto it that Faye had always admired. Fay smiled softly, then jolted as Fable hopped into the grave beside the body of the teenage girl. Fable placed the cushion gently under her head, before realising the hole was far too deep to climb out of alone. Fay reached in and helped him out. Fable was crying, tears streaming from his blue eyes as he clung to his father. Fay remained silent, with one arm around Fable as he covered over Faye's grave and chose to mark the stone  
'_Faye Riban age 13 ~ a kindred spirit and true friend_' Fable stared sadly at the graves.  
"Why…" He asked, then shook his head, apparently deciding for himself that he was too young to know.

"Come on…" Fay said softly, tugging his son gently away from the cemetery he'd made on the castle grounds. "I'll help pack…" The walk to their room was silent, and it was until the last photograph was tucked neatly into the duffle bag that Fable spoke what was on his mind.  
"What if… they hate me?" He asked weakly. So very rare of Fable to speak in real sentences, Fay stared momentarily in shock, before smiling softly, he kneeled down to Fable's height and whispered.  
"How could they hate you? You're beautiful, sweet, and talented and above all you're family… and I will tell you this for nothing, your dad has ALWAYS and I mean always wanted a son." Fable nodded softly and took hold of the hem of his father's robe, preparing to travel.

* * *

"Hyah!" Faerie grinned and kicked over the tower she'd built. "Take that you stupid village!" She said. Kurogane smirked.  
"Idiot. You do know you're gonna have to build that over again now?" He asked her lazily, sounding almost amused. She nodded.  
"Yeah, but then I get to destroy it again." She laughed and set to work rebuilding the block village, clumsily and awkwardly. Kurogane shook his head at her and went into the kitchen, leaving her to her pointless destruction. "Wanna help rebuild Moko-chan?" Faerie asked, tucking her short wispy black hair behind her ear.  
"No, Mokona's going to go help cook…" Mokona said, glad to not be the football for once, and hopped into the kitchen after Kurogane.

A vortex appeared in the middle of the room, and Fay spiralled into the middle of it Fable behind him. Fay lowered his staff and blinked at the small girl. Clad in a too-large lilac sweater and cute white skirt, she was unmistakably Faerie Fluorite. Her chin length dark hair tapered into delicate almost-curls, soft and sleek looking, her skin was very pale, her face pointed gently, and her eyes were a dark sapphire blue colour.  
"Faerie?" He asked her, his voice almost strangled. He stepped closer. Faerie raised a thin black eyebrow.  
"Yo." She suggested.

A/n: Poor Fay! He had to kill Faye, but he gets his daughter back… will she take too kindly to him though?


	21. Chapter 21

A/n: I suspect some of you will dislike Faerie's characterisation... I'd like to note that most 5 year olds are brats... and she hates strangers :P

Fay felt his heart lurch at seeing his daughter for the first time since infanthood. Fable peeked out from behind the flow of his dad's robe.  
"You… got so big." Fay whispered awe struck. "You… don't remember me do you?"  
"I know you." Faerie said carelessly, stacking her blocks higher, they wobbled precariously. "You're the mage… right?" He stepped closer to her. He knew that word must have come from Kurogane, even her accent was similar.  
"Yes," He moved even closer. Fable was scared at being stepped away from, so ran into the corner of the room, curling into a little ball. His spiky hair the only thing left visible among the flowing Celesian robes. Faerie surveyed him carefully.  
"What a wuss." She said shaking her head. She grabbed what appeared to be a half sized kendo stick and charged at the tower, smashing it to smithereens. She grinned.  
"You're beautiful." He told her, taking in her appearance. Her jet black hair was shorter than he'd expected, barely to her chin, and she was small: smaller than Fable perhaps? Her skin was pale and her eyes were intensely blue, but not bright blue. A dark royal blue. She shrugged coolly.  
"I've been told that… you want me to get dad?" She asked. Fay shook his head and just watched her.

"Daddy." Fable whimpered. Fay snapped out of his delirium and made to turn for his son, but no sooner had he moved, he was thrown against the wall. An immense pressure on his neck told him he was being strangled, and he found himself staring into familiar red eyes.  
"I wouldn't blame you." Fay panted, not even fighting the tightening pressure on his throat. He could easily force Kurogane off with a spell, but he had every right to be mad.  
"The fuck are you doing back here?" Kurogane demanded in a low growl. Fay saw spots in front of his eyes, he couldn't breathe: his chest was starting to burn with the effort. Fable began to cry loudly. Fay's face turned red, then blue. His eyes fluttered closed.  
"Dad let him go you're gonna kill him." Faerie said calmly. Kurogane turned to look at her, realising in slight shock that she wasn't the one crying. He dropped Fay who fell to the floor gasping.

Kurogane turned to the source of the wailing, for the first time laying eyes on the cowering bundle of dark purple fluffy robes in the corner of the room. He approached the huddling child and kneeled in front of him. Silently he reached forward and drew the boy's face up. His hair was not quite black but a very dark brown, in Kurogane's trademark spikes and bangs but ventured into a long ponytail at the back, his eyes were much brighter blue than Faerie's, perhaps even brighter than Fay's, a vibrant magical blue, his skin was pale as paper and his face pointy and tear streaked.  
"The… hell." Kurogane whispered. The child, frightened of the stranger who attacked his father drew himself up tighter into a ball and sobbed.  
"Daddy!" He begged desperately, tiny nails digging into his clothes. Fay swept over, now recovered from his lack of oxygen, and picked his son up, cradling him to his chest, tangling his fingers into the unruly mop of dark hair.  
"Daddy?" Kurogane growled, beginning to do the math.  
"Yes well, a lot's happened in the past few years… Fable… Fable..." Fay said, trying to get Fable's attention. "You've scared him… but… Fable this is Kuro-daddy…" Fay soothed, rocking the sobbing boy. Kurogane had seen and heard enough to put the puzzle together.  
"Faerie!" Kurogane barked. "Look after the kid, the mage and I have to talk."  
"Yeah yeah, but he's not having my blocks." Faerie mumbled, setting to work on a new tower.  
"He won't stay with a stranger." Fay murmured, bouncing the boy that Kurogane could not take his eyes off of.  
"He can damn well stay with her. Kitchen, NOW." Kurogane ordered. Fay sighed and stroked Fable's hair much more lightly.

"Please stay with your sister for a little while?" He asked Fable who looked at him with terrified blue eyes. Since he talked so little anyway, Fay had come to understand his son without words. He didn't have to say it for Fay to know he didn't want to be left. "She won't hurt you." He said reassuringly.  
"Says who!" Faerie asked cheekily and Kurogane glared at her. She quickly shut up. Fay sat Fable down and he bowed his head.  
"You'll be fine." He promised his son, who nodded.  
"I miss Faye and aunt Chii." He whispered and Fay swore his heart broke at that moment. He kissed Fable's head and followed Kurogane into the kitchen.

"Where are Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun?" Fay asked softly, worried they'd stopped travelling together.  
"Shopping." Kurogane bluntly said  
"Fay!" Mokona screamed, and flew at him, hugging him tightly.  
"Hello there little one, it's been a while." Fay smiled sadly, tickling behind one of Mokona's ears.  
"So where the hell have you been for five years?" Kurogane demanded, sitting down across from Fay. The years had not changed him, still as handsome as the day Fay had left him. The smile on Fay's face was more pained than ever, he looked a little more tired than Kurogane had remembered him, and his own blond hair now hung in a ponytail too.  
"Celes. The one who was chasing me awoke." He said softly. "I had to go back… to protect you… the country…everyone."  
"And you couldn't have left a note?" The ninja growled.  
"None of you can read my writing, and before you ask no I couldn't have contacted you when I was there in case it was traced… don't think I had a choice. I had to go… and today I had to bury a lot of people I really cared for, so I'm sorry I wasn't here. But at the same time I'd do it all over again."

"Your daughter… doesn't give a damn about you. Because you ran out on her." Kurogane muttered gruffly.  
"And your son is scared of you… because the first time you meet him you try to kill me." Fay answered coyly. "He's definitely yours by the way… but I didn't know until after I'd gone."  
"Looks like me." Kurogane grumbled evidently believing this story. Fay nodded softly.  
"He's very nervous… and cries a lot." Whispered the magician. "He gets scared easily and needs a lot of cuddles to make sure he's okay sometimes…" He absently curled a loose strand of hair around his finger. "I've told him all about you and Faerie. He's scared that he won't live up to your expectations. He's no fighter but he's one hell of a wizard."  
"DADDY!" Howled a voice. And, recognising the distressed tone, Fay leapt up, hurrying into the room where Faerie was pulling hard at Fable's spiky hair.  
"Damnit let him go." Kurogane barked, yanking his daughter away from her brother.  
"Was just tryin' to make him talk. He's a real wuss!" Faerie grumbled, and kicked at the floor. Fable rubbed his head and whimpered, Fay kneeled down and wrapped his arms around him.

"Faerie, be nice to your brother please." Fay said softly.  
"You're right he **is **an idiot." Faerie muttered. "Send them back."  
"Oi." Kurogane warned her. She shrugged and went back to her tower. Fay stood up, Fable still clinging to him.  
"Fable, do you want to say hello to daddy?" Fay asked softly. Fable tentatively raised his head and looked at Kurogane with very innocent blue eyes.  
"Hello." He whispered, his voice was gentle and soothing, Kurogane was reminded strongly of his own mother.  
"Yeah… hey." Kurogane said offhandedly, not entirely sure how to deal with the sudden new addition to his family and choosing instead to focus on his daughter.  
"Oi, you gotta say sorry." He ordered. She glared at him, made a 'tcheh' noise, and picked up another block. He snatched it from her.  
"Give it!" She demanded, standing up and trying to take it back, taking no heed of the fact she had many other blocks.  
"Apologise." Kurogane instructed.  
"Make me!" She stomped her foot. "I'm not apologising."  
"Fine then go to bed I don't wanna look at you!" He warned. They stood at a stalemate glaring for a long time. Then Faerie burst into tears.

Kurogane sighed and scooped her up. The great warrior reduced to cuddling a crying child. Tears were not his strong suit. She could always win by crying.  
"Yeah yeah I'm sorry." He muttered, rubbing her back.  
"I am too." She whispered into his neck, nuzzling into him, Kurogane looked slightly embarrassed but continued holding her. The door opened and Sakura came rushing in.  
"Moko-chan came and found us, is it true? FAY-SAN!" She squeaked, and flung herself at her mother figure, hugging him and Fable tightly. "We missed you so much." She whispered. Syaoran came in. He'd changed. His jaw line much more defined and his height increased, his muscles were now obvious even beneath his shirt. He looked slightly worn and ragged, as though he'd recently been run ragged. Fay slowly breathed in the delicate scent of Sakura's hair.  
"I missed you too." he whispered. "Fable, this is Sakura-chan." He told him. Fable was slightly overwhelmed, so only nodded still fisting his father's shirt as though he was desperate. "Sakura-chan, this is Fable Fluorite... my son." Her eyes roved over the small figure between them, instantly recognising the other feather to be Kurogane. She didn't even question it. "Step back, let me take a look at you." Sakura blushed and stepped back, realising she was being excessively clingy.

Sakura was no taller, but her cuteness had faded, giving way to beauty. Her hair remained short, framing her pale pretty face. Her eyes glittered with the same emerald warmth. Her hips had widened and her breasts had blossomed (though only slightly), a true woman instead of a little girl.  
"You grew even more beautiful, Sakura-hime." He told her, bowing slightly.  
"And you Fay-san… you look like you've been to hell and back." She whispered sadly, seeing right through his smile.  
"Ah… it's been a bad day." He admitted, ruffling Fable's hair.  
"Faye is dead." Fable said softly. He didn't often speak in front of strangers, so this statement was unusually bold. Fay nodded softly.  
"I know sweetie, she's dead."  
"Who is… Faye-san?" Sakura asked cluelessly.  
"Faye-chan was a very special young girl, wasn't she Fable?" Fable nodded slowly, and closed his eyes.  
"Chii is dead." Fable whispered. "'Shura's dead." He started crying, causing Fay to shift almost nervously.  
"He's tired, is there somewhere I can lay him down?" Fay queried, bobbing him gently.  
"My room." Kurogane grunted. "Princess, show him." Sakura nodded and hurried from the room, past Kurogane who was running one palm through his hair. Faerie had never seen her dad look so distressed. As they passed Syaoran he whispered in a much deeper voice than Fay remembered:  
"Welcome home, Fay-san."

Fay lay Fable down, tucking him under the covers.  
"He looks just like Kurogane-san." Sakura said, leaning on the side of Faerie's bed where Fable was about to nap.  
"He does." Fay agreed.  
"But his eyes are so blue…" She whispered lovingly, leaning forward and playing with his hair. Innocent blue eyes gazed up at her without a trace of fright, he trusted her.  
"That would be the magic… has Faerie learned well?"  
"Actually… since that day with the dragon she's not showed a single inclination towards magic… truth be told she's more interested in physical defence." Fay nodded slowly. So his little girl had truly turned into a tomboy, a fighter. That was to be expected, he supposed, given that she grew up with Kurogane. Fay smiled. Fable's eyes fluttered closed, and he let his head loll, having always been a good sleeper he was out like a light soon after.

"How about we go downstairs… I'm sure there's lots to explain." Sakura offered softly.  
"Actually I don't really feel up to leaving him just yet. We really did have a rough day." Fay answered with a slight pause. "I'd have preferred he didn't see any of it, honestly. You go down… I'll see you in a little while." He promised her. She nodded.  
"We all missed you, so much Fay-san. And I'm so very happy that you learned to love a son." She bowed slightly and left the room. Fay lay down, curling up beside his little boy, wondering what the future had in store for them now they were all back together again.

A/n: Hm... not much to say there. Reviews if you please?


	22. Chapter 22

A/n: Hope y'all had a good valentine's day. To those who know my theory on tsubasa/holic and have read the latest holic I TOLD YOU SO

ON WITH THE FIC

When Fable awoke it was to see blue eyes staring into his own. He jumped, bashing heads with Faerie, frightening himself in the process.  
"Ouch, the hell was that for!" Faerie demanded, rubbing her head. She'd been leaning directly over him., which was probably what had woken him in the first place.  
"Sorry." Fable whispered, looking terrified in case she hit him, even though it hadn't been his fault.  
"Damn kid." She murmured. "Dad told me to fetch you guys, dinner's ready. Oi… mage wake up." She ordered. Fable looked to his side, true enough his father had fallen asleep beside him, one arm over him. Fable smiled softly, feeling glad he was protected.  
"Daddy…" Fable probed, shaking Fay a little. Fay blinked awake.  
"Dinner's done, get downstairs or don't get any!" Faerie called gruffly, and disappeared once again. Fay allowed the confusion to fade as he remembered that he was home.

"Well… it would be rude to let the meal get cold," Fay smiled, standing up and lifting Fable out of the bed. Nervously he straightened their clothes out, and Fable absently twirled his ponytail, following his parent down the stairs.  
"Good evening Fay-san!" Sakura chirped happily. Then she peeked around him. "You too Fable-kun." Fable jumped at being addressed so directly, and nodded.  
"What do you say Fable?" Fay reminded him.  
"Good… evening." Fable whispered obediently, eyes flitting around the room terrified his sister may jump out and attack him.  
"Awww!" Sakura said, smitten by this shy and sweet little boy. "You're too cute."  
"Let's not forget who's the cute one here, kay!" Faerie said, coming in carrying two plates. She was such a tiny little thing, and carrying two large plates of hot food didn't seem safe: so Fay offered to take them from her.

She growled.

"Look, you can't tell me what to do. I've been doing this since I could walk, and I LIKE to okay. So back off wizard-boy." She told him quite bluntly. Fay was taken aback.  
"Faerie-chan, that's not very nice." Syaoran warned her seeing how offended Fay was. She shrugged and put the plates onto the table.  
"Never said I was nice."  
"She gets like this with strangers." Sakura whispered, playing with the hem of her dress. "It's nothing personal Fay-san, really." Fay only nodded, hurt that his daughter could be so cold towards him. Then again he should have expected no less, he'd abandoned her. It still hurt like hell. Kurogane came in with more plates. "Uhm, I cooked the regional food." Sakura said. "I hope the two of you like it."  
"He's a good eater." Fay promised, as the last of the plates were settled and everyone sat down.

Faerie was not as big as Fable (who was small for his age), and needed to be helped onto the chair, when Fay offered to try, she gnashed her teeth at him, and Syaoran ended up lifting her.  
"Daddy…" Fable whispered in confusion, holding up the chopsticks.  
"Ah! I'd almost forgotten about these." Fay laughed softly and leaned over. "They are tricky."  
"Idiot can't even work chopsticks." Faerie grumbled, Kurogane glared at her, and she proceeded to twirl her chopsticks elegantly, before digging into her food. Fay struggled to show Fable how to use the sticks, and the small boy, realising he was causing a scene, burst into tears at the foreign utensils.  
"Shh, Fable it's okay." Fay promised.  
"But I… can't eat…" Fable sobbed.  
"You're four, eat with your fingers." Kurogane barked, and Fable jumped. He'd not eaten with his fingers since he was a very little baby, having been brought up a Prince in Celes country. He didn't understand why these people didn't use a knife and fork.

"I have a better idea." Fay smiled and took Fable's hands. "You remember the cut spell, don't you?" Fable nodded apprehensively. He closed his eyes and his plate glowed a fantastic deep purple colour, before his food was left in haphazard squares. Faerie gasped in apparent shock before determinedly looking the other way. Deciding not to be impressed by the display of magic.  
"Sorry." He apologised, realising it wasn't neat.  
"It's fine… now look." Fay took one of Fable's chopsticks, and stabbed it into a square so it acted like a fork. This concept the four year old understood, and went about eating as quietly as he could. Sakura kept cooing and aww-ing over the boy, and Kurogane kept glancing at him.

Fay noticed, as Faerie ate, that whenever she stretched her arm forward, a small black string-rope showed from under her sleeve.  
"Is that the dragon scale?" He asked her eventually. She raised an eyebrow, and he signalled to her wrist. She pulled her sleeve up and grinned.  
"Yeah, a dragon once tried to eat me!" She smiled from ear to ear, showing rows of perfect pearly white teeth but there was a spark of fear in her eyes. "This is from a dragon that came after us once when I was a baby, dad says that all loved babies are given 'em." She paused and smirked at Fable. "Where's yours?" She asked. Fable looked clueless, and looked at his daddy, as if wondering why he wasn't loved.  
"Damnit, that's not what I said. I said all Japanese boys were given them back home." Kurogane told her, irritated she was making her brother uncomfortable.  
"And because I'm NOT a boy I'm loved extra special." She grinned again and Fable shifted nervously.

There was an awkward silence, and Fable continued to eat quietly, unaware that Fay and Kurogane had realised just how little their children knew about their heritage. Kurogane knew nothing of Celes, so hadn't been able to teach his daughter anything of the culture, and whereas Fay had told countless stories of the wonderful hero that was Fable's other daddy, he hadn't discussed traditions or mannerisms.  
"What kind of a world is this?" Fay asked, hoping to kill the silence.  
"We're not sure, we only arrived yesterday." Syaoran informed, feeling a little like he was intruding on a very personal family moment. "The townspeople seem a little hostile, but we've not found out much else."  
"How about tomorrow we go exploring." Sakura suggested, looking at Fable. "Would you like that Fable-kun? To come out with dad, daddy and Faerie-chan?" Fable seemed apprehensive, he looked at Fay for guidance. Fay nodded at his son.  
"Yes," Fable murmured.  
"He's so quiet." Kurogane said softly. He'd barely taken his eyes from the young boy all night.

After all, Kurogane had made no secret of the fact he'd always wanted a son. He loved Faerie as much as a dad could love a daughter, but there was something about Fable that captivated him. A completely different kind of pride. And the same need to protect.  
"He always has been." Fay agreed. "I'll help wash up, Fable do you want to stay in here?" Fable shook his head furiously, and followed Fay into the kitchen.  
"Faerie-chan… do you want to go help daddy and your brother?" Sakura cooed. Faerie shook her head softly. "Are you scared of them?"  
"I'm not scared of anything… except dragons." She admitted, giving a slight shudder. Since they were rare creatures, she hadn't seen one since the day she'd been eaten all those years ago. She looked at Kurogane, silently asking him to protect her. Kurogane's face, which was wrought with the stress and worry over his new son and Fay's return, softened slightly. He nodded curtly at her.  
"Now go in and help." He ordered. She sighed and stomped determinedly into the kitchen.

"Dad says I gotta help." She said bluntly. Fay smiled, glad that Kurogane was encouraging her to talk to them.  
"Well I'm the one tall enough to reach the cupboards so I'm putting away… Fable's doing the washing, do you want to do the drying?" He asked hopefully. She sighed heavily and climbed onto the footstool beside Fable.  
"Move over." She barked. Fable squeaked and shifted over, up to his elbows in soapy water. Fay felt this moment should be heart warming, but he got the feeling it would end in tears. Fable was terrified of her, and she was very aware of it, deliberately splashing him and gnashing her teeth occasionally to spook him, seeming to find it hilarious. Sure enough she went slightly too far, and Fable dropped a plate.

"Now look what you did!" Faerie said, raising her hands to her mouth. She made to leap over the shattered glass, and Fay moved to stop her, scared she'd cut her foot, but Fable was screaming and Kurogane, Sakura and Syaoran had rushed in, adding to the chaos. "Dad, see what happens when you let new people in the house, and the mage was putting things in the wrong places too!" She tattled, bouncing into his arms.  
"That's enough from you!" Kurogane told her firmly. "Bed time."  
"Fine fine." she drawled. "But you better come up and say goodnight," She kissed him on the cheek, slid down his long form, and scampered off. Fay got to his knees, picking up the pieces of the china.  
"Quit your crying." Kurogane said softly. "It's only a plate." Fable sniffled and tried to dab at his eyes but only succeeding in splashing soapy water over himself.

"Oh poor thing." Sakura whispered, scooping him up. "You're tired right? Shall we go upstairs?"  
"I'll take him," Kurogane said. "If that's okay?" He looked down at Fay who nodded, then at Fable, who bit his lip.

A/n: Wow… well THAT didn't run smoothly.  
Reviews are awesome, critique is fine but please don't just put 'UPDATE!' it's... slightly irritating :P


	23. Chapter 23

A/n: Insight in this chapter as to Kurogane's parenting skills. He DOES speak roughly to Faerie-chan yes, but he loves her very dearly.

THIS CHAPTER (23) IS DEDICATED TO KAITLYN AND HER AWESOMENESS.

Fable had never been big for his age, but walking in step with, and trying to imitate the stride of his father made him feel smaller than ever. Half way up the spiral staircase, Kurogane stopped so Fable immediately froze.  
"I don't…" Kurogane started, unsure of the words as they left his mouth. "Know what to do with you." he confessed. As he was prone to do in situations that confused him, Fable remained quiet, but he sat down on a stair, and peered down in the direction they had come from. Seeing Fable do this, Kurogane did the same, sitting directly beside him.

For a long moment both of them were quiet, before Kurogane found he had to ask.  
"Has he… told you much about me?" Though he vaguely recalled Fay mentioning something of the sort, today had been so hectic all the conversation seemed to blur.  
"Yes, sir." Fable said obediently, taking Kurogane aback slightly...  
"You don't… I mean you know that… It's not that I don't… Fuck words!" Kurogane growled he'd always imagined that when Fay came back he would be in charge, that he could teach Fay to be a parent all over again and that eventually things would go back to what had passed for normal. However the situation was reversed, Kurogane was having to learn how to be a dad again, and frustrating as this was: words failed him. He punched the stair between his legs, causing Fable to jump, and give a frightened squeak. "Don't… don't be scared." Kurogane said softly, in a very strained voice. "Not of me."  
"Did you… miss me?" Fable asked innocently.  
"I couldn't miss you." Kurogane answered honestly, "Didn't know you existed." Fable went quiet again but the disappointment was evident in his young face. Kurogane let his eyes rove over his tiny form, he had Fay's build: the skinny frame and sloping shoulders. A very feminine build, but he was still young, he would grow.  
"I missed you." Fable said eventually. "I didn't know you… and I missed you."

Kurogane nodded then raked his hand through his hair. He opened his mouth, still unsure as to what he was going to say when a shuffling noise above them caused them both to look up. Faerie realised she'd been caught and from her previous position of leaning over the stair banister to spy, she fled back to her bedroom. Kurogane sighed.  
"Come on," He stood up, and then surprised Fable by lifting him up with one arm. Fable hesitated before laying against Kurogane's chest and being carried into the bedroom. Faerie's eyes were closed far too tightly, and her breathing was unsteady but deep: evidently she had inherited Fay's poor acting skills. Fable stole one quick glance over Kurogane's shoulder to see one of her eyes peeping open to see.

Kurogane lay Fable on his bed.  
"I'll share with Faerie tonight, you and the mage can have this bed, we'll work something out in the morning." Fable nodded awkwardly. Kurogane debated over kissing him goodnight then decided against it. He flung the covers over Fable, and with a backward glance at both him and Faerie he left the room with a vague "Goodnight." As Fable wriggled his way out of most of his clothes and burrowed under the covers he swore he heard Faerie hiss  
'I hate you' under her breath.

"Maybe we should go to bed." Sakura suggested, when Kurogane arrived downstairs.  
"It's only…" Syaoran started looking at the clock, but Sakura gave him a pointed look. She leaned across and whispered something in his ear, he blushed and nodded. "Goodnight Kurogane-san, Fay-san." He said excitedly, and raced upstairs after Sakura.  
"Don't warp the kids!" Kurogane growled at their retreating backs, more than aware of their little plan. They'd left him and Fay alone.  
"They're together?" Fay asked conversationally.  
"Nearly 2 years now." Kurogane nodded, and sat back on the sofa, feeling heavier than usual. He'd known this moment would come someday, that eventually they'd have to discuss the past, the future, all that stuff. But now it was here, it felt like a burden neither could carry. Fay opened his mouth to answer the question that hadn't been asked, but then closed it again.  
"How do you explain to your son that you couldn't miss him because you didn't know he was alive?" Kurogane asked eventually.  
"Same way you explain to your daughter you abandoned her for her own good," Fay reasoned in a very soft voice.

"You gonna tell me why then?" Kurogane voiced, looking up at the ceiling, to avoid looking at Fay. There was a slight hesitation.  
"Okay." Fay agreed, surprising them both. Fay took a deep breath. "But you can't interrupt… and forgive me if I start to cry. It's a long story." Forcing himself to his feet, Fay began pacing the room, his words were shaky at first but he ploughed on, launching into the story of Ashura, explaining his worries, fears and love for Fable, he carefully skated over the subject of his brother (that was an entirely different story), but didn't fail to mention Chii's innocence, Faye's helpfulness and the fact Kurogane and Faerie were always on his mind. He barely paused for breath, breaking off occasionally to wipe his glittering eyes in his recollection of the past 5 years. As his story finished it went quiet again. Fay sat back down ending on the line.

"And Fable saw it all."  
"You should've told us this stuff before you left." Kurogane grunted, he didn't sound mad, in fact he sounded more exhausted. It felt good for Fay to have the issue off his chest, he exhaled heavily.  
"Don't lecture me." Fay murmured, pulling the velvet band from his hair and allowing it to flow free over his shoulders. Haggard as he looked, Fay maintained the fragile beauty he'd possessed before he'd ever fallen pregnant. "Have you spoken about me… to Faerie?"  
"Not really." Kurogane answered truthfully, and he didn't miss the hurt look under Fay's mask. "I told her she could ask, she never did. Said she didn't want to know." Fay nodded, able to understand this. Kurogane looked at Fay's eyes, then away. "But…" He continued. Fay perked up a little.  
"But?"  
"But she's talked to the princess." Kurogane admitted, and very visibly Fay's heart seemed to leap. "I don't know the details… it's a girl thing I guess." He shrugged. Fay nodded, deciding he'd had his fill of information.

"Fable's been told all about you." He proffered. "His bedtime stories were all about Kuro-daddy the warrior, and he liked to be read stories of samurais and ninjas and…"  
"But he doesn't fight?" Kurogane interrupted.  
"No." Fay answered firmly. "There's been enough violence in my past and yours, without bringing it into his." To avoid the awkward silence that followed, Fay stood up and wandered to the window. He peered out to see the night setting in over what could only be described as a hamlet. Green grass stretched in a patchwork quilt, only occasionally disturbed by dirt paths rising in heaps to meet gas lamps. The houses were more like cottages, with small thatched roofs and windows that glistened jewel bright illuminating farm-style gardens with fresh spring vegetables, the occasional goat a dark shadow. Low grey-stone walls criss crossed into the horizon like a thread maze.  
"We'll explore tomorrow…" Kurogane said, standing up, and moving around behind Fay, who watched his reflection pouring two drinks.

Fay took his with good grace, even though it burned his throat to even sip. Whatever it was it was strong, Fay had considered himself a great connoisseur of alcoholic beverages, but he doubted he'd even had so much as a swig since Fable had been born, so resigned as he was to his fate as a murderer he'd not participated in merrymaking things such as parties or royal dinners.  
"The very fact…" Fay said, sipping at the sharp drink slowly. "That Fable exists… means that…" He chanced a glance at Kurogane who nodded curtly. "At some point you…"  
"I did." Kurogane said curtly, in a final tone: this subject was not for now. Fay nodded in understanding.  
"Thank you."

Perhaps it was the 14 glasses of alcohol, perhaps it was the fact it had been an exhausting day for them both but the next morning Faerie, being five years old and prone to waking up early, walked into the living room to find both her parents crashed out. And to her frustration, Kurogane's arm thrown (albeit haphazardly) around Fay. She felt immensely jealous and promptly stormed back upstairs.

"Faerie-chan… are you ok?" Sakura asked, meeting her in the hallway. The Clow Princess looked tired, just awoken, her white silk nightie reaching to her pale knees, despite her fatigue she had lived with Faerie her entire life and knew that when the young girl had her fists clenched in such a manner, and her short hair seemed to stand on end: that it rarely boded well. Faerie's infuriation was rarely a good sign for the mood of the house.  
"No!" Said Faerie angrily. Then she looked up at Sakura, who was evidently concerned for her, but Faerie couldn't bring herself to cry. She just stomped into her bedroom, threw a pillow at the still sleeping Fable, then climbed into her bed.

A/n: Poor Faerie, her family's been thrown topsy-turvy and she's not sure where she stands. If you think this is drama, wait until you see the next chapter!

AGAIN KAITLYN IS AWESOME

Also, I got my first tattoo yesterday, my own design, around my wrist. Cool or what?  
Reviews?


	24. Chapter 24

A/n: Sorry this took way too long to update. This and 'Where The Heart Is' should be finished soon. I just uh.... uhm... Hi I'm Ash and I'm a gaming addict.

Chapter 24:

"I got clothes." Syaoran said, handing Sakura, Kurogane and Fay outfits, Puritan style white smock shirts with high black trousers and suspenders for the boys, and a black dress with a white apron that covered everything for Sakura. "I couldn't find anything for Faerie-chan and Fable-kun…" He added awkwardly, Fable clutched his coat tighter around himself like a security blanket, to which Faerie made a loud 'tcheh' noise and murmured something that sounded like 'wuss'.  
"It's fine," Fay said sympathetically.  
"There don't appear to be many children in the village." Syaoran put forward as he struggled to pull on his suspenders, Sakura had since left the room. Kurogane growled and ditched the suspenders, the trousers were high enough. Faerie glanced at Fable, in his elegant fluffy coat with neatly pressed shirt and pants, then absently fingered her own white skirt. There was a slight burn near the upper pocket and a few of the seams were torn from general playing rough.  
"Dad I need a new skirt." She announced.  
"You just heard him say there aren't any kids clothes here," Kurogane said firmly, closing the subject. Faerie huffed and when they were all dressed she held Sakura's hand to go outside, not her father's.

"I get the oddest feeling." Said Fay, walking slightly closer to Kurogane. "That we're being watched." Sure enough all the eyes in the town seemed to bulge from under the rims of their buckled hats as they passed, whispers hissed around them in a venomous circle. Sakura tilted her head, given that Mokona was well hidden and that they were dressed in the standard clothes they didn't, or shouldn't, warrant being stared at in such a manner.  
"Moko-chan." She said in a soft tone, speaking to her rucksack. "Can you sense a feather?"  
"Yes… but it's not very close." Came Mokona's lowered voice.  
"Mokona has to hide because some worlds won't accept Mokona's appearance." Syaoran explained to Fable who merely nodded and kept hold of Fay's shirt tails.

A stumbling woman approached them, she grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, and began to shake her. Syaoran darted forwards to intervene.  
"If you value them!" Screamed the woman "If you value them at all you'll reconsider, get them out of here! Now before it's too late!" She howled as Syaoran pulled her off of Sakura. The woman was only young, but gave off a very worn air, as though she was exhausted, her long blond hair was matted and her eyes wild, her clothes dirty as though she'd stopped caring. People in the streets watched but made no attempt to stop her. She grabbed Syaoran by the shirt, holding him in a vice grip.

"Are they yours?" She demanded.  
"Are what mine? Miss I'm afraid I don't understand…" Syaoran began politely, trying to pry her hands from his chest, but she'd focused her attention on Faerie. She swooped upon her.  
"Sweet, beautiful little girl." She fussed, stroking Faerie's soft hair. "My girl… my girl would have been…" The woman burst into tears, Faerie stepped back looking utterly disgusted. Fay picked Fable up and handed him to Kurogane, who held one arm tight around Fable, and reached out for Faerie's hand with the other, she refused it.  
"Moko-chan… my sword." Syaoran said apprehensively, Fay shook his head and held out one hand to stop Mokona.  
"No, she's not dangerous." For he'd seen this behaviour before, this utterly insane fire behind someone's eyes. "Miss… have you lost someone?" He asked kindly, kneeling slightly to see eye to eye with her.  
"My daughter… would've been… she'd be 3 now… tell me, are they yours?" She sobbed, grabbing onto his hands.  
"You mean the children, yes they're my son and daughter." He said proudly, giving her hand a comforting squeeze.  
"Get them out of here!" The young mother screamed her desperate plea, "Their fate is sealed otherwise!" And with that said, she turned and fled into the crowd.  
"I think we should go home." Sakura whispered, and Faerie took her hand once again. Kurogane did not let go of Fable. For whatever had spooked that woman had also terrified the fathers. Fay kept glancing backwards to make sure Faerie was still with them, and didn't take his eyes off of Kurogane and Fable for more than a few seconds.

----------------------------PAGEBREAK

"I'm coming too!" Faerie said stubbornly, hurrying after Kurogane and Syaoran.  
"Faerie-chan we already explained, it's too dangerous." Syaoran said sympathetically.  
"I'm not scared!" She promised, grabbing onto her father's shirt. "Dad let me come too!"  
"No way, stay here." Kurogane and Syaoran had decided to go investigate, but under strict agreement Faerie and Fable had been banned from leaving the house. Sakura and Fay had promised to stay behind while Mokona opted to feather hunt.  
"But dad!" She begged desperately.  
"No." He reiterated giving her a very intense glare. Sakura kissed Syaoran on the cheek, he absently cupped hers, his fingers toying with her bangs. They shared a glance of two lovers leaving never to see each other again.  
"Be careful, okay." She told them, before stepping back.

Faerie's blue eyes had not lowered from her father's red ones, sapphire tears brimmed, threatening to fall. For the first time in his life Kurogane turned his back on her and walked away as she wept. Syaoran followed, he and Mokona sharing apologetic glances for Faerie. She whimpered as the door closed and began to cry.  
"It's okay." Fay said hurriedly, heart broken to see her so upset. "He'll come home soon."  
"He's never left me behind!" Faerie wailed closing her eyes. "Never ever!" Fay leaned forward to hug her, but she hit him away, turning on Fable instead. "It's because YOU'D be scared!" Fable blinked cluelessly, truth be told he was scared: whatever was out there had unsettled everyone, he saw no shame in being scared but Faerie was accusing him of it like it was a bad thing.  
"Faerie-chan…" Sakura started, but Faerie was furious.  
"He'd NEVER have left me behind before you! It's all your fault!" She howled, before stomping upstairs.

Fable burst into tears, and Fay sighed heavily.  
"She… she gets like this sometimes." Sakura murmured, swaying on the spot, evidently she wanted to go upstairs after her, but was torn.  
"It's… okay. It's understandable." Fay said, and scooped his son up. "You can go to her." He added to Sakura, who nodded and fled after the upset little girl.  
"She hates us." Fable said weakly into the crook of his father's neck. Fay rubbed his back, but could not deny it. Right now it truly seemed as though daughter and sister were words that had been unceremoniously thrown at the small girl, and she wanted nothing to do with them.

* * *

In Fay's absence, Sakura had become Watanuki-esque in her housewife duties, astounded as he was, Fay insisted on taking on some of the chores and helped her with the dinner. Fable absently dusted the tabletops with his sleeve. Faerie rather determinedly ignored them all and played with her blocks in the corner of the room. Dinner was nearly ready when Kurogane, Syaoran and Mokona returned, each looking forlorn and a little lost. The grim atmosphere did not improve when the first words were spoken.  
"Go to bed." Kurogane ordered the children without looking at them.  
"But we've not eaten yet!" Faerie objected.  
"I said go to bed!" He barked, and Faerie was too frightened of his tone of voice to disagree. With a curt nod she vanished up the stairs.  
"Me too?" Fable asked. Kurogane nodded, so Fable shook his dusty sleeve and followed in his big sister's footsteps.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, looking frightened. Syaoran looked paler than usual, Mokona was oddly quiet, and Kurogane looked to be battling some inner demon.  
"Kuro-sama…" Fay queried. "What's going on?"  
"You're not going to like it." Kurogane said emitting a hefty sigh. "Not one bit."  
"Is… is everything okay?" Sakura questioned hesitantly. Syaoran stepped forward and hugged her close, letting their hearts beat together.  
"Dragons." Kurogane hissed. There was a moment of silence as the adults allowed this information to sink in, before Kurogane continued. "Apparently the local dragons prefer children… the meat's less tough." He spoke with such a tone of disgust and anger that even Fay daren't approach, but then Kurogane turned to him.

"It's your decision." He said bluntly. "If you want to tell Fable, but Faerie's not to know." Fay blinked in confusion, not only did this seem to separate the young siblings even more-so it also seemed weird to say the least. "She's terrified of dragons, one word of this reaches her ears and she'll have nightmares for months."  
"I'm telling Fable… I know you're trying to protect her but... it's always better to know what you're up against." Fay said decisively.  
"Up against, you think a four year old can fight a dragon?" Kurogane demanded, grabbing the front of Fay's shirt. Fay closed his hands over Kurogane's soothingly. Sakura squeezed Syaoran's hand softly.  
"No. I have no doubt hearing there's dragons lurking around the place will scare Fable… but I think being scared of something unknown is much much worse. You know Faerie best, and she won't appreciate hearing it from me, so I won't overrule you… but I'd prefer to tell Fable." Kurogane let go of Fay's shirt and just scowled.  
"I'll protect them." He said, but nodded.

When Fay called Fable down, he was followed by Faerie, and Fay was severely tempted to ignore Kurogane's warnings and let her know the whole story. Instead he said quite bitterly:  
"Faerie, you have to go back upstairs, your dad doesn't want you to hear this." She looked livid and shot an 'Is this true?' glance at her father, leaning stoically against the wall, determinedly avoiding her gaze. "We'll bring you your dinner upstairs in a little while, okay?" Fay offered, but she turned on her tiny heel and vanished upstairs, making sure to kick everything on her way up. Fay sighed heavily. Kurogane picked Fable up and sat down with him on his knee.

The young boy nuzzled instinctively into the man he looked so much like. Sakura disappeared to make hot chocolate for everyone whilst Syaoran and Mokona loitered.  
"Fable…" Fay said gently, touched at the scene of father and son cuddling and wishing Faerie was as taken with him. As he launched into the explanation of the dragons he watched Fable's face contort in immature fright, and Kurogane's remain icily frozen in experienced fear.  
"And you can't tell Faerie about the dragons." Kurogane ordered.  
"She's scared of them." Fay explained. "Even she gets frightened sometimes." Fable gave a hesitant nod, before speaking in his usual soft tone.  
"I won't tell her." He promised.

* * *

5am is an ungodly hour for anyone, but at that hour Faerie had made up her mind, she crept downstairs, her tummy rumbling as she'd refused dinner last night, a small square of cloth folded and tied to the end of her kendo stick hung over her shoulder like a knapsack. She slipped into the kitchen, only to find Fable was already up and colouring at the table. He blinked at her in the early morning dawn, pink and gold sunrise light illuminating her lilac sweater, white skirt and glittering against her blue eyes. She shook her black hair in front of her eyes to avoid his gaze.  
"I hate you." She announced, not looking at him. Fable nodded. "They like you best." She continued in a gruff manner.  
"No they don't." He said simply.  
"I was here first! WHY DO THEY LIKE YOU BEST?!" She demanded.  
"They don't." Fable repeated. Faerie scowled and stomped her foot.  
"Well they can have you, I'm running away!" She sneered at him. Fable watched her as she hopped onto the counter and unhooked the latch on the door.  
"My daddy says it's not safe for us out there." Fable warned her, bound by his promise he couldn't tell her about the dragons, but he was worried for her.  
"Well your dad's a liar." She scoffed. "Sakura told me stories… that he wore a mask… and that my dad always saw through it. You know what, I see through it too. Your dad's horrid, I hate him, and I hate you." She glowered.

"Don't you DARE tell anyone I'm running away." She added, opening the door. Fable hesitated only for a second, his sister was cruel to him true, but he couldn't be cruel to her. He couldn't frighten her, so he ran out after her, leaving the door ajar he followed her out into the unknown.

A/n: So Faerie's running straight into the mouth of a waiting dragon, and Fable's following! Uh oh!


	25. Chapter 25

A/n: Sorry it took so long to update.

"Why are you following me?" Faerie demanded. For the past half hour she'd determinedly pretended her little brother was not scurrying along behind her, stumbling in his efforts to keep up with her stride, but when he fell over and scraped his knee, he didn't cry, just got back up and ran faster to keep close.  
"Because it's not safe." He told her. She rolled her eyes.  
"Look kid, I can hold my own, you're only gonna get in my way so just… go home! Play happy families with my dad all you like." She said bitterly, before going back to ignoring him, though she slowed down enough to let him catch up, walking a few paces behind her in the dawn. Faerie had chosen to head for the hills, figuring she'd be harder to trace once she left the village, the dew drops soaked her shoes causing her to slip which made climbing a little difficult, but she ploughed on.

* * *

Fay yawned, and was not particularly bothered when he found Fable wasn't in the bed with him, he knew his son often got up early wanting to help Faye with her chores, and it was unlikely he'd kicked the habit yet. He stretched out, and peered around the room. Kurogane was not asleep, he was sat up deep in thought. Faerie was nowhere to be seen.  
"Morning Kuro-tan?" Fay suggested. Kurogane nodded but didn't bother looking up. "Where's Faerie?"  
"She got up early… usually does." The warrior said, having no cause to be worried. Glancing at the sundial he found it was 7am. Fay stood up and crossed to the ninjas bed, sitting himself beside him.  
"What's on your mind?" He asked, drawing his knees up to his chest.  
"Dragons." He grunted. Fay nodded weakly.  
"Was the time with Faerie…"  
"The last time yeah." There was a moment's silence, before Kurogane spoke again. "I can't die… I promised her I'd protect her, so I can't die." Fay smiled gently and looked Kurogane in the eye.  
"My sentiments when facing Ashura. There's too much to live for, to die now." Kurogane hadn't really talked to Fay much after Faerie had been born, so this change in his attitude seemed drastic yet welcomed. From not caring for his own life, to a resolve to stay alive. Fay had changed.

Fay reached up and trailed his fingers down Kurogane's cheek (ignoring his narrowed red eyes).  
"You included." Fay whispered. There was a split second Kurogane thought Fay was going to kiss him, then came a knock at the door.  
"Whatta ya want?" He asked gruffly, turning away from Fay. After all, he was unsure how he'd react if the magician had kissed him, some sore spots weren9  
9t healed that easily. Sakura peeped around the door, smiling brightly then crept in. She was still in her nighty, and although she was now a young woman approaching twenty, and it was not as appropriate to be wandering around in her negligee as it once would've been, she had somewhat overcome her shyness.  
"I was about to make breakfast, I was wondering who was up and wanted some." She glanced around the room, and Fay saw her eyebrows knit in concern.  
"They woke up early." He explained, knowing she was searching for Faerie and Fable.  
"They're not downstairs." Sakura said, her brow becoming more furrowed. "I was just down there…"

"Maybe they went in to see Syaoran-kun?" Fay suggested hopefully, unable to keep the panic from his voice. Kurogane stood up abruptly. Having slept in his clothes he didn't need feel the to change.  
"Syaoran and I share a room." Sakura said shaking her head. "They didn't come in." Kurogane darted out to do a scan of the house and garden, only to return seconds later.  
"They're gone." He growled.  
"No they… they can't be…" Fay said shaking his head violently, he had paled more than death itself. "Fable doesn't wander off."  
"Now that I think about it…" Sakura said biting her lip, the fathers'  
eyes turning on her. "The door was open this morning when I came down. I thought we'd just forgotten to lock it."  
"Go wake the kid!" Kurogane ordered, grabbing his katana. Syaoran had already reached manhood but was still 'the kid'. "Everyone get dressed. We're going out to look for them, if you're not ready in a MINUTE I'm leaving." He barked, knowing each second was precious if they were going to recover his children safe and sound.

* * *

"I'm tired." Fable told her, from their point at the top of the hill, they could see the entire village, and those surrounding it, laid out like patchwork beneath them, fields of fresh green taunting them in the morning light. Both the children were out of breath, and Faerie didn't want to admit her legs hurt just as much as Fable's, so scowled.  
"Fine." She snapped, and plonked herself down on the grass. Fable stood, trying to catch his own breath, and surveyed his sister. Her cheeks were tinted pink, and the altitude made her eyes a little unfocused. She still looked miserable. Fable kneeled beside her and picked a daisy. "Go home." She told him.  
"No."  
"Go HOME, your dad will worry." She said firmly, unused to being told 'no'.  
"So will yours." Fable countered, twirling the stem of the daisy between his fingers so the petals span out like a fan.  
"No he won't. He has you. You're what he wanted." Faerie reached over and pulled his ponytail, he emitted a yelp and she a 'tcheh!' before she looked away, and he noticed there were tears in her eyes.

"I look like your dad… and you like mine. I hate you for that." She told him, sniffling slightly. "You just waltz right in and… and he loved you."  
"He loves you too." Fable said comfortingly. She scowled.  
"But he didn't! Not right away!" She screeched, startling a small brown rabbit that had been approaching the daisy Fable held out for it. The critter hopped off, frightened, and made its way into a large crack in the hillside. Fable looked at his sister, wanting her to continue. Her nose was running and tears were threatening to fall. "When I was born… he didn't want me. Your dad kept me away from him. I don't think my dad ever forgave him for that."  
"My daddy said your dad loved you." Fable whispered awkwardly.  
"Fairytales." She scowled. "Your dad fed you on fairytales and lies… he hated me. Then I nearly died and… Fay got scared okay… he panicked. And he left… he left me." She was shaking. "He ran away and didn't tell us why! And he left me with my dad…"

She broke off to wipe her eyes. "My dad loves me. I know that. But it took time for him to love me. I had to really fight to overcome everything your dad had left behind. And you just walk in and… he loves you right away! Why!" She raised her kendo stick and whacked him on the head with it, before walking off. He scrabbled to his feet and followed her.  
"Faye told me…" He said, quickening his pace to walk beside her. "That my daddy… said he could never love a boy. I adore him… but I sometimes think he doesn't…" Fable broke off, tears streaming down his cheek. "I look like Kurogane-tou… which is probably why…"  
"He loves you, idiot." She grumbled. "All you have to do is cry and he's all over you."

There was a long pause, and still crying, Fable broke it.  
"Faerie?" He asked quietly. "Can we go home now? They're waiting for us." He held out his hand and she sighed.  
"Fine. But if you tell ANYONE I cried, I'll black both your eyes." She warned, wiping hers to rid them of any evidence of tears. She didn't take his hand, but began the trek back down the hill.

* * *

Pitying looks followed the five as they wandered around the hamlet, obviously frightened. Sakura was crying

"They're not here." Syaoran said eventually, they'd scoured the area so very thoroughly that no stone had been left unturned. Kurogane nodded, and looked around.  
"They like tall places." He grunted, nodding towards the biggest surrounding hill. Fay felt sick and dizzy. He knew by 'they' that Kurogane didn't mean the children. He reached out and grabbed Kurogane's arm, shooting him a pleading look that said it all. Kurogane couldn't promise everything would be okay, so just wrenched his arm free and walked ahead, a determined look on his face. Syaoran took Sakura's hand, and placed it in Fay's, hoping they could comfort each other, before sprinting ahead to Kurogane.  
"Head, throat and stomach." He said monotonously and Kurogane only nodded, there was a sick dread bubbling in his stomach that told him something was wrong. Sakura squeezed Fay's hand, practically having to steer them onwards. Fay's head was aflame with thoughts and worries and concerns. He found he wasn't just obsessed with Fable's safety, that instinctively Faerie was as big a worry as the son he'd raised for nearly five years alone.

"They'll be together…" Sakura said gently, in what she hoped was a comforting tone.

* * *

"I wonder where the rabbit went." Fable said, trying to start a  
conversation as they passed the crook in the hillside that the bunny had scampered into. Faerie shrugged trying to keep her balance on the slippery slope. She frowned. Given that they'd come down in a slightly different direction to the one they'd climbed up, the route was different. And in front of them was a four and a half foot wall.  
"Can you climb?" She asked him.  
"Never tried."  
"Well I can, I'll give you a boost… they'll kill me if I go home without you." Even though Faerie was small she was deceptively strong, and surprising her brother, she pushed him by the ankles, up and over the wall. He landed with a thud on the other side. Faerie scrabbled up to follow, and one shoe fell off, tumbling over the side of the wall she'd just come from. "Oh hell." She said.  
"Faerie!" Came Fable's voice, and she turned her attention to his side of the wall, he was curled up, back pressed against the grey stone wall, staring in horror at what was in front of him. A nest, easily 8 foot wide, piled high with cobalt coloured eggs.

Faerie jumped off the wall, landing in front of her brother.  
"Cool." She said, untying her impromptu satchel and freeing her kendo stick. One of the eggs gave a violent shudder, as did Fable.  
"We need to leave!" He whispered in fright.  
"Why?" She asked, getting closer to the nest, the egg that had been wobbling, rolled right off the pile and cracked. From the shattered shell emerged a 'small' dragon with cyan blue skin and purple wings, its eyes pink with newborn blindness. Faerie froze. She was torn between thinking the creature was unbelievably cute, but at the same time could kill her. It yawned showing four sharp white fangs, and spread its wings, which were nowhere near big enough to support it's body yet.

From above came a loud beating noise, like a jet engine in trouble. Faerie screeched and fell to her knees, as a huge, ice white dragon easily fourty feet tall lowered itself in their mist. As the creature landed, between them and her nest, Faerie knew this was it. It was all over. She thrust her kendo stick in front of Fable as the giant dragoness emitted a fearsome roar that echoed across the valley. Faerie closed her eyes preparing for the worst.

A/n: Aww! Again I'd like to apologise for the long gap between updates, FANFICTIONDOTNET HATES ME!!! I'm currently unable to update my stories, uploading bunches and deletes half the text, and copying and pasting crashes the site. Anyone else having this problem???  
(Ps: thanks to Ella for helping!)  
Reviews are love.


	26. Chapter 26

A/n: Cliffhanger extraordinaire! Sorry for the late update. Let the finale commence.

It didn't come. When Faerie dared to open her eyes it was to see a hazy purple bubble surrounding them. Fable behind her had his eyes closed and was babbling away in a whisper. The dragon dove and scratched at the bubble yet it did not pop. Faerie let out a high pitched scream, this was beyond terrifying. Her kendo stick still barred her little brother, in a pathetic attempt at protecting him, when it was him and his magic doing the protection. Then came a new sound, barely noticeable above the flapping wings and gnashing teeth, the young magician's spell and the screaming girl. Footsteps. First distant, but approaching fast.

Kurogane and Syaoran had their swords raised, and Fay had materialised his staff out of nowhere. A forty foot dragon was hardly miss able, and the echoing cries had been audible throughout the hamlet.  
"Daddy!" Faerie wailed. He nodded at her, casting a very quick glance at them both to make sure neither was injured, then set to work. The protective mother dragon was no easy fete, blinded by rage and hormones she lashed out, clawing Sakura's stomach, Syaoran pushed Sakura over, to prevent the talons going any deeper. The dragon roared long and low, stomping her feet, squashing half of her eggs with one go.

"Sakura!" Syaoran groaned, as blood blossomed over her clothes, spilling onto the grass. Sakura seemed almost dazed and stared at the wound in confusion, she couldn't understand why there was so much blood, it didn't hurt that much. Syaoran dragged her sideways, near Faerie and Fable, he removed his shirt and tied it around her waist to stem the blood flow, despite there being a full scale war going on around them his main focus was and always had been Sakura. He kissed her cheek gently and she smiled.  
"I'm okay… be careful." She squeezed his hand and reluctantly he returned to the battle, feeling guilty leaving her alone, but Fable's kekkai stretched to protect her as well.

"Kuro-tan!" Fay yelled, signalling his love, before distracting the dragon. A spectacular lightshow illuminated the sky, an aurora borealis of colours, rainbows of sparkles and flames leapt above the creature's head and it averted it's gaze. Had this not been a death defying situation, most would have said the display was beautiful. It roared and swiped at the pretty lights, as they were invading her space and endangering her family. Neck elongated high, throat exposed. Kurogane nodded and leapt up, sparing not a second in clambering the dragon, and plunging his sword hilt deep into the creature's neck. Scarlet blood droplets rained down, pelting the floor with crimson puddles and dribbling over the alabaster dragon scales. The dragon reared, and Syaoran from below thrust his sword up into her stomach as hard as he could.

With a final howl the dragon keeled over sideways, taking Kurogane with her, landing on top of her nest, destroying the remaining eggs.  
"Daddy!" Faerie and Fable screeched, as the dust settled and Fable's shield faded. All the group stood (Sakura shakily), staring at the dragon's body, waiting, hoping, praying. Fay closed his eyes, his heart racing. He refused to believe a mere dragon could kill Kurogane… but the silence was deafening. Faerie whimpered and when Fable started to cry she wrapped one arm around him. What seemed like an eternity later a very shaken Kurogane stood up, looking worse for wear.

"Next time I want a lightshow mage I'll request fireworks." He said coolly, brushing blood, albumen and dust from his shirt. Fable collapsed against Faerie, exhausted, as everyone, including the injured Sakura, ran to them.  
"What were you thinking?" Fay asked, and Faerie saw the worry and terror in his eyes.  
"Shhh." Faerie whispered. "He's sleeping." She nodded toward her fainted little brother, before standing up, incredibly shakily, and allowing Kurogane to pick him up, cradling him against his chest. For a moment there was a different kind of silence, as Kurogane stroked Fable's hair and Fay rubbed Faerie's shoulders. Syaoran busied himself with paying attention to his princess, he'd always felt he was family, but this was a separate family moment.

"Look!" She said suddenly, pointing. Syaoran who had been tending to Sakura's wound, had not noticed the small blue dragon, the very same one that had hatched at Faerie and Fable's arrival, struggling out of the mass of broken eggshells. Kurogane raised his sword again, supporting Fable with one hand.  
"Don't!" Faerie begged. "She's a baby!"  
"Baby dragons grow into big dragons Faerie-chan." Syaoran warned. "Let's take you home okay?"  
"No! Don't kill it dad!" She wailed, hurrying forward and scooping up the baby, even though it was nearly as big as herself. The dragons teeth and claws were no more dangerous than a cat's at this stage, but still caused Fay to clench his fist in worry.  
"Please." Fable murmured into Kurogane's pecs as he came round.  
"We don't have a choice." Kurogane growled. "If we let it go, it'll kill people."  
"I want to keep her!" Faerie said determinedly, "Until we can find a place with no people!"  
"Yuko-san." Fable said weakly.  
"Fine." Kurogane growled "But you're not to carry it." He added to his daughter, who nodded, and handed the baby dragon to Syaoran.  
"Can we please go home now?" Fable whispered. Faerie nodded, and reached up, she took Fay's hand, without a word and lead the way home.

* * *

"Poor thing's drained, that was a big spell." Fay said, stroking Fable's hair that evening.  
"I cast it younger." Faerie countered, sticking her tongue out. He smiled at her, the two of them at Fable's bedside as he slept, which he had done almost constantly since he returned home. He had stayed awake long enough to give his account of the story, before zoning out again.  
"So you did indeed." He approved. "He says you protected him."  
"I tried… but my kendo stick's barely a toothpick to that thing." She said awkwardly, running one hand through the back of her hair, reminiscent of her father.  
"He also told me… what you said to him… on the hill." Faerie blushed a fevered red.  
"I'ma kill him." She grumbled.  
"I love Sakura-chan, please don't misunderstand that, but what she saw, and what happened after you were born weren't always the same thing Faerie," He explained to her. "Before you were born it's true… your dad said he wanted nothing to do with you."  
"Look." She cut him off. "I've heard all this before."  
"Please… let me tell you. You've not heard my side." He told his daughter gently. She looked away and nodded. "For all he said he didn't want to be involved, he protected me, he looked after me, the entire time I was pregnant with you."

"He did that for you… not for me." Faerie scoffed. Fay shook his head softly.  
"I wanted to believe that. I loved your dad so much, in a selfish way I wanted his attention to be mine… kind of like you and Fable right?" Faerie emitted a 'tcheh!' but allowed him to continue. "He didn't say it… but he cared for you. Did Sakura-chan tell you that for a while after you were born, you were really sick?" He stood up and crossed to her side of the bed, lifting her up onto his lap. She scowled at him but didn't wriggle away.  
"No." She huffed.  
"I'm not proud to say this but: I couldn't cope. I had a beautiful little girl who wouldn't eat. Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, and Moko-chan helped… but I was scared. I was scared your dad wouldn't accept you. Little and pretty and weak." He stroked her hair and ignored her eye roll. "But when he found out… do you know what he did?"  
"What?"  
"He saved your life Faerie." Fay momentarily closed his eyes and let his hands brush Faerie's silky black hair. "Sakura-chan knew he fed you… but I don't think she knew about all the times he crept into our room… just to look at you. He doesn't know that I know this… I was exhausted. I never disturbed him. Thing is Faerie… you can't blame either of us. I didn't want to expose you to half hearted love… so I figured if he couldn't be open with it, it was safer to keep you out of the way and he figured I didn't want him involved. It was a misunderstanding. But he never ever didn't love you."

The door opened, and Kurogane came in. Seeing Faerie on Fay's lap he was slightly surprised but knew better than to say anything about it.  
"How's Sakura?" Faerie asked.  
"She's fine," Kurogane grunted "More fussed about that baby dragon than her own injury." He crossed to Fable's beside (where he lay pale and motionless), tugging something out of his pocket as he walked. Fay smiled softly and sadly, noting what it was, and Faerie lowered her gaze trying not to cry. A white scale, tied to a black string.  
"Yeah well… I still got mine first." Faerie said waspishly, but she had a slight smirk as Kurogane attached it to his son's far too skinny wrist. "But I GUESS he deserves it."  
"I'm still mad at you." Kurogane told her.  
"Because I lead him out?" She asked shakily, knowing when her father was mad it couldn't be a good thing. Fay smiled and hugged her from behind.  
"Kuro-chuu! When did you raise my daughter to be as selfless and as cute as you?" He asked, nuzzling into her neck. She laughed at the ticklish sensation then struggled out of the paternal hug.  
"Gerroff!" She said, a bright shade of red scrabbling away.

"Faerie, we're not mad at you for taking Fable with you… that was his decision." Fay reassured her.  
"I'm mad because you scared the HELL out of us by running off. Do you have any idea what we thought?" Kurogane growled and both Fay and Faerie fell silent. Fay felt this speech that was impending was aimed at him as much as Faerie. "Running is the coward's way out. If you have a problem, say it. Just wandering off is the worst thing you can do." His red eyes were alight with anger, and even though they knew he was relieved to have the children back home safely, he was truly angry. "You leave people alone with no clue what's happening to you. You can act as though nobody will care but believe it or not people do. And those people worry."  
"I'm sorry." Faerie said, sapphire eyes brimming with tears.  
"Me too." Fay nodded. Kurogane kneeled down to her level, then with two fingers he pushed her face up so their eyes met.  
"That being said… welcome home." Faerie threw herself into Kurogane's arms and hid her face to hide her tears from Fay who smiled and politely looked away. "Oi." Kurogane added. "Same goes for you." But Fay still didn't look.

* * *

"Well I found her and I'm naming her." Faerie said stubbornly.  
"How do you know it's a her?" Fable countered. Two weeks into their stay the most noticeable change in Fable was that he spoke more, he was still much quieter in comparison to his elder sister but his backbone was now a little more prominent. I could tell you Faerie had softened but I'd be lying, though she was a little more relaxed with Fay and Fable.  
"She's a girl if I say she's a girl!" Faerie said, tugging Fable's ponytail before grabbing the little dragon and pulling her close. The tiny creature was growing at an alarming rate, now the size of a large dog, and would soon become a threat, but was currently sustained on snatching sausages from Kurogane's plate. Though she had been eyeing Mokona with a lustful hunger for nearly a week. ("Mokona is going to bed until that thing is in a cage!")  
"You DO know she's not staying long. Only til Yuko-san can find a place for her." Syaoran reminded the siblings.  
"Her name is Illumina." Faerie said, completely ignoring Syaoran. Fable shrugged, no sense in arguing when he liked the name.

"Not to interrupt but it IS bedtime." Fay spoke, having been content with watching them bickering. Faerie glanced at the clock then at her fathers.  
"Five more minutes?" She begged cutely.  
"Tcheh, you wish." Kurogane muttered. She sighed and dropped Illumina back onto the floor. The blue dragon's teeth gnashed in furore at being dropped with such little dignity.  
"Fine But only if Sakura and Syaoran read our stories." She looked at Fable. "Race you?" And with that she ran off, Fable frowned and stood up. He bowed.  
"Goodnight." He said, before walking off. Fay couldn't help but notice the smile on Kurogane's face, but pretended to be more interested in Syaoran helping Sakura up.  
"Goodnight." Sakura said sweetly, and then blushed as Syaoran decided Sakura was 'too injured to walk' and swung her up into his arms bridal style. "Syaoran, it's barely a scratch." She mumbled, cuddling into his neck.  
"Night." Syaoran called back to the adults, as he carried Sakura upstairs.

Fay yawned over extravagantly, then laid his head on Kurogane's shoulder. Kurogane sighed heavily, deciding it was easier not to fight it, and lay his arm lazily over Fay's shoulder.  
"I'm glad they're getting along better." Fay said, making himself comfortable.  
"Mm." Kurogane murmured in vague agreement before voicing what had been on his mind for a little while. "And just supposing that one day… we wanted to make them a little brother or sister… how would we go about that?" He hoped his voice sounded casual. Fay grinned wickedly and turned to face Kurogane with a mischievous glint in his cyan eyes.  
"Nobody ever told Kuro-chan about the birds and the bees?" He teased. "Now that just won't do… I may have to teach you." And with that he leaned forward and initiated a long overdue kiss.

A/n: And would you believe that that my friends, is the end of the story. A combination of trouble with the boyfriend and fanfictiondotnet being a royal ….well meant this update didn't go up as soon as I'd have liked. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, go on just one more? Please.


End file.
